Another Time, Another Place
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: Story Complete! Please read and review! Buffy investigates a series of mysterious disappearances in Sunnydale and becomes a victim herself along with a certain annoying vampire. Castles, spells, dragons, an evil King & a handsome prince await you!
1. The Book

Another Time, Another Place

Disclaimer:  I do not own the characters of Buffy or Spike and this is intended for entertainment purposes only.  Hopefully it will entertain.  We all know Joss takes credit for the characters.

Background:  Buffy is asked to investigate a series of mysterious disappearances in Sunnydale.  In doing so, she becomes a victim herself along with a certain annoying vampire.  Will they be able to work together to figure out what is happening in time to save the world?  Timeline is sometime after "Crush" and Spike is still figuring out his feelings for the slayer.  I may take liberties with other facts/couples/timelines as I see fit and as they pertain to the story.  Rated PG13/R for some language and content later in the story (just to be on the safe side).

Author's Note:  This is my first fan fiction so please be kind.  I would love feedback and hope I can use it to make the story better.  So please read and review!  I am a huge fan of Spike and especially like the Buffy/Spike period when Spike realizes he has feelings and Buffy becomes unsure of hers.  Lots of angst.  If you don't care for this type of story, turn back now before it's too late!  I hope to update this story over the course of the summer as often as I can, as long as real life doesn't interfere.  Of course, it's Spuffy with lots of twists and turns!

Chapter 1:  The Book

"What do you mean the council is asking for my help Giles?  They never ask. They just try to order me around like I am some sort of property!"  Buffy was agitated and Giles knew it but this couldn't be helped.  It was his duty to see that she complied with this request.

"I am sorry Buffy but this comes straight from the top.  It isn't a request that we can take lightly.  It is of the utmost urgency and Mr. Hargis said we needed to investigate right away, before someone else ends up missing".  He knew he needed to be diplomatic in his argument, but if it was as bad as Mr. Hargis had hinted on the phone, then they really had no choice.  He wasn't the head of the council, but he was far enough up in the ranks to be taken seriously.

"Fine, I will go on patrol and see what I can find out".  But I am not gonna start jumping just because they say jump.  How come we haven't heard anything about these disappearances anyway?  If it is so bad, why has it taken this long for me to find out?"

Giles removed his glasses and began to pace the room.  He hated when she got like this, but she was right.  Why hadn't they heard about this?  Three people were missing already.  It wasn't like the gang to be behind on these things.

"I am not sure Buffy.  It seems that because it hasn't involved vampires or demons of some sort that we haven't been in the loop.  These people were human and they do seem to have just disappeared from the face of the earth.  The clues are few I am afraid.  They only thing that we know about this is that they were all female and they were last seen at the library".

"Ok, I guess we start there then".  Buffy hated the library.  Nothing good every came from there and books certainly weren't her specialty, but she would make the best of it.

"Do we assemble the gang?"  I am sure that Willow would love a trip to the library.  She loves her books you know."  Giles pinched his nose and contemplated Buffy's question.  It would be helpful for everyone to be in on this but Mr. Hargis was very adamant about no one else being involved.  He insisted that Buffy be the only one told and it was certainly going to be difficult to convince her to play along for now.

"I think maybe you should go alone for now".  "Willow is in class and we really can't spare any time on getting started.  The library is to be investigated Buffy.  I am not asking you to go there to read".  He was amused at his feeble attempt to be funny.

Buffy however didn't find it amusing.  "I know Giles, but the library is such a bore.  I guess it won't hurt to ask around and see if anyone saw anything.  Do you have information on the girls who have disappeared?"  "Yes, of course, how stupid of me".  Giles quickly handed Buffy a folder with pictures of three fair haired girls.  They all appeared to be high school age.  Nothing mysterious about them being at the library Buffy thought.  They looked studious enough.  Probably there researching a paper.  Willow does that all the time.

"Alright, I am on it Giles.  To the library I go."  Giles turned to look at the young girl that he had trained to be the slayer.  She was becoming a fine woman.  He hoped he was doing the right thing by not giving her all the details.  Mr. Hargis had instructed him of course, but it was ultimately his decision to keep some things to himself.  "Yes, of course, but let's just keep this between you and me for now.  The gang doesn't need to be involved until we have more information."

"Sure Giles, all to ourselves.  Whatever you say".  Buffy left the magic shop and started toward the library.  It was dark outside and she wanted to get there before they closed.  She didn't notice that a certain blonde vampire was following her as she rounded the corner.

The weather outside was pleasant enough and Buffy wasn't going to dislike the chance to stretch her legs.  A good walk would do her good.  It was when she reached the library than her mood changed.

Oh the wondrous library.  People sitting on the musty couches reading books, others standing around pulling books and putting them back.  How anyone enjoyed this she just couldn't understand.  Now slaying.  That was an activity she could understand.  Hitting, kicking, and using weapons, all of the good as far as she was concerned. 

Well, here I am, she thought to herself.  I might as well start by asking the desk clerk if she recognizes the girls.  Detective Buffy.  Yep, that's me.

The girl at the desk was petite with dark hair and glasses.  She had on a wool sweater and Buffy had to laugh to herself at that.  It must be 80 degrees tonight.  Maybe there is a draft where she is sitting.  "Hello, my name is Buffy and I am looking for some girls and I wondered if you could help me?"  The girl looked very pasty, like she didn't get out in the sun much.  Definitely not a vampire though.  "I….I'm not sure.  I am not really good with faces."

"That's ok.  It would really help me out if you would look at these photos and tell me if you have seen any of these girls in the library lately.  Anything you can tell me would help."

The girl reluctantly took the photos.  Maybe she is just shy Buffy thought.  Don't talk to strangers and all that stuff her mom had tried to tell her for most of her life.  No talking was definitely not something that Buffy could do.  No way.

"I…I…I'm not sure.  They sort of look familiar but I see a lot of girls in here every day.  I think maybe this one I remember.  She asked me about a book she was looking for.  I gave her the information and then I didn't see her again."

"A book?  What kind of book? Do you remember the name?"  Now this was progress.  Buffy was starting to like this detective stuff even though she hadn't been able to hit anything yet.  If she came back with at least a clue Giles would be happy.

"It was a book on ancient prophecies.  It's called "The Keeper of the Dead".  "I told her it was a dangerous book, but she didn't seem concerned.  She took the information and headed to the upper stacks to locate it.  The girl was reluctant to tell any more for fear someone would over hear them talking.  She definitely wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but why is the book dangerous?  This girl seemed to be knowledgeable, Buffy thought, no harm in asking.  I certainly want to know if I am going to have to fight some demon to get to it. 

"It's just a rumor really.  I haven't ever actually seen the book.  I …I know it is housed on the third floor near the magic books.  There is a story connected to it and everyone who works here has heard it.  The book is cursed.  The man who wrote the book used to be a King and he was very happy until he refused to marry the princess from another land.  He was in love with a peasant girl from his own kingdom.  He knew he could never marry the girl he loved, but he couldn't bear to marry another.  The princess' father had a sorcerer curse him and he became the keeper of the dead.  He was destined to live out eternity trapped in a hell dimension watching over the corpses of demons condemned to the same hell.  His only escape would be to find a young girl willing to give her heart to him."

"The book was written by King Ryman.  He vowed to find a way to end his curse and wrote the book.  It belonged to a group of priceless prophecy books and was later brought here from an auction.  I don't really like to talk about it.  Others have seen the book and say it is just a fairy tale story, but I'm not so sure.  I've heard rumors of things happening to people who read it."

This was information she could use.  Curses she could relate to, and not in a good way.  "Thanks…..I am sorry I never got your name."  The girl reluctantly replied.  "Mary.  My name is Mary.  Please don't mention that I told you about the book."


	2. I Will Follow You

Spike knew following the slayer was a bad idea.  Hell, all his ideas were basically bad.  Kidnapping her and confessing his love wasn't his brightest moment, but he didn't always think with his brain.  "Probably got a screw loose" he mumbled to himself.  What a daft idiot he was.  He was turning into one of the pansy's he always complained about.  Damn chip was ruining him.

He had followed her to the outside entrance of the library.  "The library?"  "Is she off her rocker?"  Since when does the slayer go to the library?  It definitely was odd.  She had looked like she was on a mission when she left the magic box.  He thought for sure he was in for a grand night of watching his slayer fight some demons.  He loved watching her.  "What the hell is she doing at the library?"

Spike knew the library would be full of daft humans.  Did he think he could just walk in unnoticed?  It would be a bugger but he wanted, no needed, to know what was going on.  He walked through the front door and spotted her taking the stairs to the upper decks.  "I'll stay back so she doesn't notice me" he said in a soft whisper.  You were supposed to whisper in the library right?  Yes, that was the plan.  Buffy was up to something and he sure as hell was going to find out what it was.

Buffy climbed the steps to the third floor.  "A book.  I just knew it.  I told Giles that the library was all about books and here I am.  Buffy.  Looking for a book.  Willow would have been handy about now, she told herself.  Very handy.

She walked down the narrow row of books.  It was very creepy in here.  This section was not your typical area of the library.  It was empty, except for her of course.  "Not the popular section I guess" she said to the air.  She followed the books to the end of the row and searched the shelves where the book in question should be located.  There it was.  The Keeper of the Dead.  What a name for a book.  This was going to be a long night.  That she was sure of.

Spike reached the third floor with ease.  The slayer must be losin' her touch he thought.  She didn't even spot me yet.  Maybe I am getting better at this.  He had stalked a few bird in his day.  He was fairly good at it.  But the slayer usually caught him in the act.  Her mind must be elsewhere.  Whatever she is doing here, it must be important.  He knew the slayer and she took her duty seriously.  This was no casual trip to the library to look up the latest fashion tips from those rags she calls magazines.  This was a mission.  He could feel it.  He could feel her.

Buffy felt a tingle and she turned around suddenly.  Was someone following her?  She hadn't seen a soul and this place certainly looked empty.  She had that feeling though and it bothered her a little.  "Just nerves I guess" she said to herself.  "Must be the creepiness of this place.  Sure could use a good dusting" as she took the book from the shelf and blew the dust off of the cover.  She choked from the inhaled dust.  "Great, not only is this an old dusty book but it is in a funny language too.  How am I supposed to do anything with this?  I can't read this silly stuff."  

The pages were old and torn.  It looked as if it had survived an apocalypse.  Well, there was something they had in common.  The hand drawn pictures of the King and the sorcerer were ugly but then again maybe he wasn't a very good artist.  Mary had said he wrote the book himself.  Yes, here is was.  Looked like his name.  King Ryman.  Hmmm.  Maybe I should take this back to Giles and let him figure it out.  I did my part.  I questioned the pasty desk girl and found the book.  Surely he would be happy with that.

"Hey, is somebody in here?"  Buffy felt that tingle again and it was making her nervous.  Why would someone be following her?  Just then she saw a shadow.  Someone was in the room.  Whey weren't they answering her?

Bugger!  Spike was hiding behind a row of old books.  He knew he was getting too close.  Slayer senses.  She has super powers for Christ's sake why give her special senses as well.  It's this damn coat.  All the swaying and bristling it's a wonder I can sneak up on anything!  I'm caught.  She won't quit her yappin so I might as well fess up.

"It's me slayer" Spike said as he stepped from behind the bookcase into the open hallway.  "Don't go gettin' your knickers all in a twist.  You can stop your yellin' anytime."

"Spike, I should have known.  How long have you been following me anyway?  Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?  I don't like it.  It's…….creepy.

"I know slayer, but since when do I do what you tell me to.  Hell, I pride myself in goin' outta my way to do just the opposite.  Vampire, remember?  Not your lackey here to do your bidding.  I am the King of my domain; you can't order me around to your fancy."

"King, right.  Everything is about Kings these days.  "Huh"  Spike frowned and gave Buffy a look of utter confusion.  "Are you daft or something?"  "What are you going on about?"

"This book you idiot.  It's the reason that I am here in the first place.  Not that you would know anything about that since you seem to just enjoy stalking me.  Slayer remember?  Mission?  Ringing any bells?

"Right, it's a mission.  At the library.  You on a mission to look up the latest do's and don'ts of fashion to make sure you aren't on the worst dress list?  I mean, you aren't exactly the queen of literacy Buffy.  It just doesn't make sense, that's all I'm sayin'."

"Look, bleach head, I don't have time to deal with you right now.  I have important things to do.  Girls are missing and it doesn't seem to be vampire or demon related.  It is somehow connected to this book and I have to figure out how.  Talking to you is getting me nowhere and frankly, it is always upsetting.  Don't you have somewhere else to be right now?  Like maybe getting drunk at Willy's or chasing cars or something?"

Just then the book crackled and Buffy remembered she had been holding it.  Spike came running up beside her and grabbed it from her hand.    "What is happening?" he gasped. "You don't even know what this book does Slayer.  Why are you messing with things that you know nothing about?  It's just like you to go open a portal or something and suck us all into hell.  I happen to like my gig here in grand ole Sunnyhell.  Who knows what this book will do with it crackin' sparks and all.  I might turn into a horny toad or something."

"Well, that would be an improvement."  Buffy wasn't in the mood and she certainly didn't need to be taking orders from the likes of Spike.  It was bad enough that the council had sent her on this wild goose chase in the first place.  She could be killing stupid vampires in the cemetery right now.  Instead, she is standing here fighting with Spike.  Nope, nothing new here.

"Very funny Slayer".  The book continued to crackle and as Buffy grabbed the book to attempt to take it from Spikes grasp a bright light appeared along with a loud bang.  The cloud of smoke was small but dense.  The book fell to the floor of the library with a thud.  The smoke soon cleared to reveal a very empty place where Buffy and Spike were standing.  They were gone.

A shadow appeared from a secret compartment in one of the walls in the library.  A man stepped forward, picked up the book, and placed it back on the shelf.  "Well, that certainly didn't go exactly as planned."  Mr. Hargis wasn't always known for his ingenious plans, but he managed to make most of them go his way.  He was quite sure however, that the blonde vampire would put a damper on this plan.  No, this was not good at all.


	3. A Whole New World

Buffy opened her eyes.  She must be dreaming.  She had never seen such a beautiful sky and the grass she was laying on was like carpet.  Grass?  What was she doing laying in the grass?  This must really be a dream.  She sat upright and pinched herself.  "Ow…..no, not a dream.  That hurt."  

"Ohhh"…..Buffy heard moaning from next to her only to look down and see Spike laying in the grass as well.  "Now I know I must be dreaming because it is daylight and Spike isn't becoming a big pile of dust".  "Spike, wake up.  Something has happened to us and I am certain it is all your fault!"

Spike opened his eyes because he was sure he heard the slayers voice.  He looked up to see one pissed off slayer staring down at him.  Well, if this was a dream it certainly wasn't one of his better ones involving the slayer.  "Bloody Hell" Spike yelled as he grabbed the corner of his coat to cover his face.  "It's bloody light outside slayer.  Are you try'in to kill me?"  "What's goin' on?   Where's the library?"

"Calm down Spike.  If you were going to burst into flames you would be…well…flaming already.  You have been lying here in the sun for awhile.  We both have."

Spike inspected himself and came to the conclusion that the slayer was right.  He wasn't on fire and everything seemed to be fine.  The sun was shining and he was standing in it.  Wait, did that mean he wasn't a vampire anymore?  Was he dead?  Or still undead?  This couldn't be happening.

"Quit looking so surprised Spike.  You are fine.  This is obviously another dimension where the sun doesn't burn vampires.  Or maybe you aren't a vampire anymore.  Wouldn't that be a laugh.  Can you get all bumpy?"

Spike concentrated and his game face came forward.  Bumps and all.  Yep, still a vampire.  Well, at least one thing was going his way.

"Looks like the not a vampire theory is trashed so I guess we are back to some other dimension where the sun isn't the actual sun".  Buffy was pleased with herself.  She didn't usually figure these things out so quickly. 

Spike was not in the mood for her gloating.  "Well, wherever the bloody hell we are it isn't Sunnydale and this is certainly all your fault.  I told you not to mess with that book.  It has some sort of magic and magic never ends well.  Now what do we bloody do?  How are we gonna get back?"

Buffy was frustrated.  How did she manage to get herself into these situations?  Not only was she in a foreign place but she now had Spike to contend with.  This day was just getting better and better.  Wait until I see Giles, she thought.  He is going to get a piece of my mind.

"Let's walk around and see if we can find someone".  Buffy was tired of sitting here arguing and if memory served her she also didn't get to sleep any before tackling another day.  Yes, it did seem to be some strange place but it was daylight all the same.  No sleep equals one grumpy Buffy so the quicker we walk and find someone the quicker I get home to my bed.  

"Come one Spike".  "Quit griping and start walking or I am just going to leave you here and you can fend for yourself."  There, that was telling him.  Stupid vampire.

"Right, like I can't fend for myself."  "I wasn't the one who went all touching the sparkly book and getting' us in this god forsaken place."  "Yeh, you sure are the smart one."

They continued to walk and bicker until they came upon a huge castle in the clearing.  It looked really old.  Buffy looked around for demon guards of some sort just in case.  These castles always had guards.

Spike stopped to take in the view of the castle.  He took out a smoke and lit it.   He inhaled deeply and blew smoke in the direction of the castle.  "Who do you think lives here, love?"  God, why did he always have to do that.  He knows I hate it she thought.  He calls me that just to piss me off.

"I am not your love, for the hundredth time."  "And it seems to be a castle.  Anyone could live here Spike.  I don't know who.  Do I look like a psychic?"

"No….you look like a slayer who is out of her element and bloody well doesn't know what she is doin'."  "For all we know this could be the enemy.  It's a big castle, looks like it could hold a hell of a lot of bad guys."  "But hey, don't listen to me.  I am just the one who has been around for a bloody century."

He was really starting to irritate her.  Buffy held her temper and decided to take another approach.  Play the game Buffy.  If he was going to be difficult, then just play the game.

"Well, if you are too scared to check it out than I understand."  "I can go by myself and make sure the coast is clear."  "After all, I am the slayer."

"Right…..the slayer.  How could I forget.  You only remind me a hundred times a day.  We are not gettin' anywhere standin' here arguin' about it.  Let's go.  I can always say I told you so when you are dead."

********************

Giles was beginning to get worried.  It had been several hours since he had sent Buffy to the library, and she had yet to return with any information.  Maybe keeping information from her wasn't the best idea.  If she was hurt he would never forgive his self.

Just then Willow burst in.  "Hey Giles.  How's it going?  You look a little concerned.  Things not going well with the Magic Box?"

"No, no…business is just fine.  I am just rather tired I guess.  Working long hours and all.  I really must get an assistant."

Willow look at Giles again and decided he did look very tired.  He also looked very worried.  She could usually spot these things, but she would take his word for it for now.  "Have you seen Buffy today?"  "Is she out patrolling and keeping Sunnydale all safe and everything?"

Giles hated lying.  Especially to Willow.  But this couldn't be helped.  Until he knew what was going on and what Buffy had found out from the library he couldn't chance telling her.

"Yes, I suppose she is patrolling.  She left a little while ago."

Willow walked to the back table and sat down.  "Ok.  I am going to do a little research for a paper due this week if you don't mind.  It's always quiet here.  Except when Anya comes by and bugs you about hiring her.  Oh….you did say you needed an assistant."

"Yes, I did say that.  It is just that Anya means well but she is so blunt with the customers.  Money isn't everything you know.  She just doesn't understand everything quite yet.  I suppose I could give her a chance.  I don't have anyone else knocking down my door for the job.  The Magic Box doesn't have a history of healthy employees."

"Right, with the death and blood and all."  Willow had to laugh at the look on Giles face at the mention of death and blood.  He had been doing this for years and we still didn't know everything about him.  She had the feeling that they wouldn't like everything they might find out.  Giles was a good man.  She knew that.

Death and blood.  Yes, that was certainly the key theme around here.  Giles removed his glasses and sat down next to Willow.  He hoped that she didn't suspect anything and that he was a good enough liar.  A liar.  What a fitting name.  He had lied to Buffy and now to Willow.  This certainly was not his finest hour.  I certainly hope that Mr. Hargis knows what he is talking about, Giles thought.  He didn't like this at all.  No, not one bit.


	4. The Castle of My Dreams

* * *

Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I like reviews so if you want to submit one, that would be great. It might inspire me to write more if I can. Sometimes without reviews you wonder if anyone is reading at all. Thanks! 

Previously: Buffy goes to the library to investigate missing girls and finds a book instead. This book proves to be magical and she is transported to another world, along with a certain annoying vampire…….

Of course it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing ever is, is it? Not in my life. Nope. Buffy paced and she tried to come up with a plan that wouldn't end with her dead or worse. There was always worse.

Damn. She didn't have the book to look at and she hadn't read much of anything that would help her. Everything had happened so quickly. This must be how the other girls disappeared. Well at least she was on the right track.

She turned to look in the direction of the castle. It was beautiful, of course. It was just like she had seen in books. It didn't look menacing, so of course it was probably evil. How could anything so beautiful be so evil?

"Hey, slayer". Spike spoke so loud that it jolted Buffy from her thoughts. Beautiful and evil, yes, that certainly was possible wasn't it? Buffy shook her head as though those thoughts could be emptied with enough effort. Bad Buffy. Spike is annoying and many other things I don't like. Don't let him distract you from the mission. She had never really thought much about his looks before. No, that was a lie. She had, but just not too much. He was a vampire after all, and her chosen enemy. You don't think of the enemy as handsome.

"Slayer, hey, anybody home?" Spike was waving his hands in front of Buffy's face. "What's with all the staring? We have investigat'in to do you know, we don't have time for starry eyed girls all goo goo over the castle!"

Right. Spike the annoying. How could I forget? "I am not being all starry eyed. I am thinking ahead and trying to make a plan. It's more than what you have been doing. Unless, of course, you count smoking 10 cigarettes and swearing every five minutes. That's not helping." Why did he always have to be so insightful when it came to her thoughts? She hated that. He always seemed to be able to read her thoughts and it was just a little bit too wiggy.

Spike inhaled the smoke deeply and sat on a rock. She was right of course. He wasn't helping much, but he was waiting for her to come up with something. He thought she would appreciate that. But, of course, she doesn't. Never appreciates anything that he does.

"So, what's the plan then?" He was getting impatient, and hungry. When did he last eat? Can't remember, but the hunger was getting intense, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could remain cool about it.

"I think maybe we should wait for darkness and then….

"Bloody hell we will wait for darkness!" Spike interrupted. "We have already been waiting here for hours and that's all you come up with. More waiting!"

"We don't know what we are dealing with here Spike. It's not safe in the daylight. We need to scout at dark." This was the plan. Why was he being so stubborn?

Spike was pacing now. "How do you bloody well know it gets dark here? Have you been here at night before? This waiting is getting us nowhere. I say we go up to the door and knock and see who answers. If they are demons, we will take them on. If not, we find out what the hell kind of place this is and how we get back home."

Buffy felt her plan was better but arguing about it for the next 3 hours was not going to be helpful. "Alright Spike, we try it your way this time. But if this turns out bad, you do what I say from now on without argument. Agreed?"

Spike smiled a little smile and cocked his head sideways looking the slayer up and down. He loved a good deal when he could get one. "Sure, slayer. Anything you say."

Meanwhile.........back at the Magic Box.

The phone rang suddenly, abruptly waking Giles. He had fallen asleep. He lifted his head from the desk and rubbed his eyes. "Oh my, what time is it?" He was talking to no one as the room was empty. He must have fallen asleep while researching last night. Oh yes, the phone.

"Yes". His mind was still fuzzy from too little sleep but the voice on the other end was loud and clear. "Giles, this is Mr. Hargis." Giles remembered suddenly and became very concerned. "Do you have information? Have you heard anything about Buffy?" He might not like him asking but Giles had to do something. He hadn't heard from Buffy since she set off on her mission to the library and he was very worried. He was becoming very sorry that he had gotten them involved with Mr. Hargis.

"Everything is fine Giles. That's why I am ringing you. Buffy has succeeded in the first part of the mission to recover the girls. She's fine. You need not be concerned at all."

Why weren't those words comforting. Maybe because the man giving him this information was not to be trusted. Giles knew that going in. He really should have researched this more before agreeing to this fiasco. "I am very grateful for your information, Mr. Hargis, but I really would prefer to talk with Buffy herself. Has she reported to you in some way? Have you heard from her?"

"Let's just say that I have information that she is well and continuing on the mission that we discussed. You will not be hearing from her for awhile. She is unable to contact you, but please, be assured that there is nothing to worry about. You have done your job, sir. Now, let me handle the rest." With that Mr. Hargis hung up.

Giles sat holding the phone and removed his glasses. He pinched his nose and placed the receiver slowly down on the phone. He sat in silence for a few moments staring out into the room. His next words hung in the air like a thick smoke. "What have I done?"


	5. A Prince of a Prince

Chapter 5 A Prince of a Prince

Thanks for the reviews so far! It's nice to hear that you are enjoying the story. Giles certainly has gotten himself into a situation hasn't he? Please take note that I am taking liberty with some characters and timeline to fit the story. It doesn't necessary follow the timeline of the series. I hope you continue to enjoy the twists and turns. There are more to come. Please review and let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beautiful sky turned suddenly gray and the thunder rolled in the distance. The picture perfect scene was turning black and they needed to make it to the castle soon. Just as they began walking the rain began to pour and soon they were running side by side.

"Well that certainly came upon us quickly. To think that I thought Sunnydale weather was unpredictable. We just went from sunshine and roses to raining on our parade." Buffy was tired and now wet. This did not make for a happy slayer.

Buffy and Spike managed to make it to the door of the castle without incident. The plan did seem to be going well so far, except for the sudden downpour. They were both still alive, well at least she was, and that was a plus.

The door knocker was intricate and beautiful. It was a very large dragon head and the detail was exquisite. Of course, maybe it was just because she could appreciate a good dragon when she saw one. She used the knocker and pounded loudly. Surely someone was home.

Spike was nervous and pacing behind Buffy. He ran his hand through his hair to drag out the rain that had settled there. This was his idea and now he was becoming just a bit nervous that maybe it was a bad idea. They had no idea what might be behind the door and he didn't want Buffy to get hurt. His feeling hadn't changed as much as he tried to push them away. She doesn't want you. He told himself that. Somehow, he couldn't make himself believe it.

Buffy knew Spike would back her up if there was to be a fight. She looked at him intently. He looked worried. His hair was all messed from running his hands through it and the rain had caused it to curl a little. Why was she looking at his hair? He looked almost human sometimes and it scared her.

There were sounds of footsteps and seconds later the door was opening and a servant girl was looking them straight in the eye. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we seem to be lost. We got caught in the storm. Maybe you can help us."

"No, I am sorry. This is the residence of Prince Julian of Edington. He doesn't take kindly to strangers in his home. Please, leave right away." The girl was very nervous and was trying to shut the door in their faces.

Buffy frowned a little. Something about this girl was quite familiar. She didn't look happy to see them, that was for sure. At least she wasn't an ugly demon trying to rip their heads off. Did she say Prince Julian? That name didn't ring any bells. Of course, why would it.

Just then a very handsome man in his late twenties came up behind the servant girl. "Excuse me Gina, is there a problem? You didn't say we had guests. Please, do come in out of the rain."

The servant girl bowed her head. "Very sorry sir." She scurried away without another word.

"I am sorry for the rudeness of my help. I hope that you weren't inconvenienced. I am Julian. Welcome to my home."

Buffy was stumbling for the right words and Spike was not impressed. He would keep his mouth shut for now, until they knew more about this bloke. They needed help after all and this was the first human they had seen in this unknown place. Human. That was certainly a premature decision on his part. He certainly seemed human. Definitely not vampire. He nodded his head and greeted the prince. "Thanks. The names Sp……."

Buffy interrupted quickly. "Yes, my name is Buffy and this is…….William, my husband. We are very sorry for the intrusion. We thought maybe you could give us directions to town. We were…attacked…. by thieves….. a few miles away and they took our carriage, horses, and all of our things. Then is started to rain and your castle was the only place in sight." Buffy was surprised at what she was saying but it seemed to just keep flowing out. She couldn't make it stop.

Spike looked paler than usual and he was frowning. Husband? Thieves? Directions to town? What was she bloody goin' on about? This was not in the plan. What was the slayer up to?

He started to speak but Buffy quickly stomped on his foot. She gave him a look that said shut up and just go with this. "Yes, we were traveling through your beautiful countryside on our honeymoon and these men came out of nowhere. They were brutes. They left us with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

The Prince was intrigued. Clothes yes, and what peculiar clothes they were. They certainly weren't from around here. That much was true. He didn't want to be rude. "Well, I am very sorry that you have met with such bad circumstances. I am afraid every land has their unsavory characters. Please, except my apologies for my fellow countryman who have shamed us all by their actions. The least that I can do is offer you board for the night and some dry clothes. You won't be finding the nearest town in this storm."

Good. He bought the story hook, line, and sinker. Buffy was quite please with her quick thinking. This should buy them some time to snoop around and find out exactly where they were and hopefully more pieces to this weird puzzle. This plan was last minute but she was beginning to think her quick wit had bought them some time.

"Thank you very much Prince Julian. Your kindness is appreciated. I am not sure what…. William and I would have done if you had turned us away."

"Please…….call me Julian. You are very welcome. I will call someone to take you to your room. As soon as you have changed into some dry clothing then you can join me for the evening meal. I am sure you must be very hungry from your long walk. We can talk about your situation and how I can help you."

Spike had been standing very patiently and waiting for some kind of clue from Buffy as to what she was planning. It looks like we are stay'in the night. Did she call him William again? She had a lot of explaining to do. He hoped she knew what she was doing. Did he say hungry? I doubt he will be offering any blood at this meal. He would just have to make the best of it for now.

Just then the same servant girl appeared and ushered them both upstairs. At least they would get some dry clothes. He was soaked to the bone and his coat was dripping. Bloody hell. Spike just knew they weren't going to have any black t-shirts and jeans handy. This was go'in to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow walked from class in the bright sunshine. She was having a good day. The professor had called on her twice in class and she had answered brilliantly both times. She couldn't wait to tell Oz. Their relationship was going good as well. It wasn't really a relationship yet, but it could be. He certainly seemed interested. She hoped she didn't blow it.

She hadn't heard from Buffy last night and she was worried. It wasn't the first time she hadn't come back to the dorm. Maybe she stayed with her mom last night. Maybe she stayed out all night slaying. Sometimes that happened. She would ask Giles when she got to the Magic Box. Surely he had heard from Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles was pacing the floor with glasses in hand. This was bad, really bad. He could just feel it. Mr. Hargis' phone call was not relieving his fears. What did he mean Buffy wouldn't be able to contact him? He needed to do something. It seemed reasonable to call the Council and try to contact Mr. Hargis again. He needed more answers. His previous conversation hadn't shed any light on the situation and his confidence that he had made the right decision in keeping information from Buffy was certainly fading.

He searched through his address book and picked up the phone. "I'll just call him and demand answers." Yes, that was the plan. He dialed the number and a woman answered.

"Yes, this is Rupert Giles and I need to speak with Mr. Hargis right away." There was a quick "just a moment sir" and then the woman returned to the line. "I am sorry sir, but we have no one by that name."

"You do not understand miss, I am Rupert Giles. I am a watcher in Sunnydale and I need to speak with Mr. Hargis right away. It is very important watcher business. I know that he is a member of the council, so please ring me through."

The woman indicated that she would check again. "I am sorry Mr. Giles, but we don't have a Mr. Hargis as a member of the council. I have checked the records twice sir. He does not work here."

Giles heart raced. He had all the proper paperwork. All the proper identification. Giles knew what it looked like because he had identification of his own. He surely would have known a fake. "Thank you miss", he whispered as he hung up the phone.

He needed to think. Who should he call now? What was the next step? If Mr. Hargis wasn't a member of the Watcher's Council, then who was he? Maybe he was a secret member. Did they have those? What purpose did he have in asking Giles to have Buffy investigate the disappearances? Too many questions and not enough answers.

It was time to come clean with the gang. He needed help in finding Buffy and figuring all this out and it needed to be soon. It was no telling what kind of trouble she was in. He had sent her out alone as well. He certainly wished she wasn't alone.


	6. If Wishes Were Horses

Thanks for the reviews.  I hope that you are enjoying the story and the fast updating.  It's getting interesting, yes?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6  If Wishes Were Horses

The servant girl was silent as she led them to an upstairs room.  The castle was chilly and felt damp.  Or maybe that was because she was wet.

The room was magnificent.  There was a huge fireplace surrounded by beautiful paintings and tapestries.  The bed was a four poster bed with intricate bedding in gold and red.  _The bed_, as in only one.  Of course there would only be one.  She had told the prince they were married.  Buffy was distracted from her thoughts by sudden movement. 

Another servant girl was in the room and had laid out dry clothing on the bed.  "I hope that these will be to your liking.  I guessed on the fit.  Please let me know if they are not acceptable."  The girl seemed very nervous.  She had only seen the two young women, but they both seemed very uncomfortable with having guests.  Maybe it wasn't common to get visitors here.

"I am sure they will be fine.  We are very grateful…………..

"Wait a minute!"……Spike interrupted.  He had walked to the bed and picked up the trousers and shirt.  "I am not bloody well wearing this pansy outfit."  The girls scurried out of the room and closed the door as soon as Spike started yelling.

"Really…._William_.  You shouldn't be so picky.  They are dry and besides I think they suit you."

Buffy was getting a kick out of making Spike squirm.  She was smiling behind her hand.  Making fun of him was..well..fun.

Spike was angry now and he crossed the room and grabbed Buffy's arm.  "This isn't a game slayer.  What are you bloody well do'in?  This was not part of the plan we talked about.  You know, the one we discussed and the one where we ask questions and get out of here.  That plan."

Buffy could see he wasn't happy and she didn't want him to blow this for her.  "Look, Spike, I had to come up with something quickly.  When the door opened and we weren't being attacked it was a surprise.  No demons.  No guards.  The prince seems…..nice.  I am not sure why I know but I think he is being genuine.  We need time to figure things out."

Ok.  So she had spun a good story.  Now came the hard questions.  "But you made us husband and wife.  And you called me _William_."  He still had a firm grip on her arm.  He hoped somewhere deep down in wasn't just part of the plan to have them on their honeymoon, but Spike knew better.  He knew the slayer and how she felt about him.  He had hoped that helping her and her friends would cut him some slack, but it was looking as if Buffy was determined to be as cold as ever.  He wished she could put aside her bloody duty for once and see that he was changing.  Has changed.

"Look Spike, if you think I like this anymore than you then you are nuts."  She jerked her arm from his grasp.  "I said that because young girls don't travel with men without a chaperone in places like this.  You of all people should know that.  It would have seemed odd.  Men also don't have names like Spike for god's sake.  William seemed like the logical choice.  It is your given name after all.  Why are you so upset?"

He wasn't sure himself.  He should have been happy that Buffy had made them man and wife.  If he wasn't so sure that it disgusted her he would have been happy.  Her explanation made sense, and that was what angered him the most.  She was pretending to be married to avoid suspicion.  The upside was that the pontsy prince wouldn't make a move on her knowing that she was taken.

"Right, you have us married to avoid suspicion.  So you don't think the clothes on our backs were a clue?  I don't imagine that the blokes around here see this cool wardrobe everyday."  Spike was gesturing to himself as he was speaking.  Maybe that will get her attention.

Buffy looked him up and down.  What a site they must have been.  Him in a long leather coat, all dressed in black.  Her in a long black leather skirt, with a white blouse covered by a jean jacket.  Both soaked like drown rats.  The prince hadn't mentioned their clothing.  Maybe he thought foreigners dressed this way.

She kept staring at him.  I wonder why he insists on sticking with this Billy Idol look?  It wasn't bad on him, but really, it was so….. 80's.  Someone needs to tell him this look went out with feathered bangs.  It seemed strange, but it really did suit him well.  On anyone else it would have looked ridiculous, but on Spike it seemed normal.  The bleached hair brought out the sharpness in his cheeks.  Had she noticed that before?  She really wished she would stop thinking things like that.  Why was he looking at her that way?

Spike had noticed her staring.  What the bloody hell was she do'in now.  Look'in at me like I am some sort of project or some'thin.  I don't care what she says.  I am _not_ wear'in those pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Willow reached the Magic Box and the bell above the door rang as she entered.  It startled Giles. 

"Willow, thank God you are here.  I need to speak with you right away."  Giles looked terrible.  His clothes were rumpled and the bags under his eyes were prominent.  He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"What's wrong Giles?  Are you ill?"  Willow was very concerned.  Giles was usually all proper and together and he looked very upset.

Giles crossed the room and pushed Willow towards the research table.  "Please, sit down.  I only wish that it was as simple as an illness."

He was nervous and unsure how to explain this predicament.  Willow would be cross with him for sure.  She didn't like being out of the loop.  He didn't like lying to her but he had.  He had done it because he thought it was best for Buffy.  Now what was best for Buffy was coming clean about Mr. Hargis.

"Willow, I have something to tell you and it will be quite unpleasant.  I am apologizing in advance for lying to you.  The problem is that Buffy is missing and I am afraid I am partly to blame."

Just as Willow was opening her mouth to talk Anya emerged from the storage room.  "Giles, it seems that we are all out of tagus root.  It really seems to be a good seller this week.  We must get more.  If we get more than that means more money for me…..I mean the shop." 

Willow was distracted from what she was going to say by Anya's entrance.  Anya noticed Willow and continued talking.  "I am here to help you know.  I like money and I need more of it so we must order more things.  People like things.  That's why they come here.  Hello Willow.  I work at the Magic Box now.  I am gainfully employed."

Willow was shocked to see Anya working.  The last time she had talked with Giles he wasn't sure about hiring her.  I guess he changed his mind.

"Um, yeh, congratulations, I guess."  She wasn't sure what to say to Anya.  It was always so awkward with her.

"Giles, you were saying something about Buffy missing?"  Willow looked at Giles with a worried look. 

"Buffy is missing?  Anya interrupted again.  "Xander will be very unhappy about that.  She's all he ever talks about.  Buffy this and Buffy that.  Of course, it doesn't bother me.  I mean, really, she is the slayer.  I tell him all the time she can take care of herself."  Anya walked back to the cash register and added tagus root to her list of things to purchase.

"Anya, please, be quiet.  This is very important and you rattling on isn't helping things."  Giles was stumbling with the right words to say.  "Willow, a man came to see me yesterday.  He said he was a member of the council and he certainly had all the proper paperwork.  Or so it seemed anyway.  He asked me to have Buffy investigate some recent disappearances.  He gave me strict instructions that no one else was to be involved but her.  It seemed like a straightforward enough mission, so I agreed."

Willow was confused.  Giles didn't mention any mission yesterday when they spoke.  He had lied.  He had lied and now Buffy was missing.  No wonder he looked so ill. 

"So, this Mr. Hargis.  He's a member of the council right?  The Council of Watchers that we don't like.  If that's the case then just call them and find out what's happened to Buffy."

"I wish it were that easy Willow.  You see, I have tried that and it appears that Mr. Hargis doesn't work for the council.  He lied to me and had false identification.  Very good false identification as it turns out.  I was fooled and now Buffy is missing.  She went to the library to investigate some girls that have gone missing.  She hasn't returned."

Willow was getting angry now.  "Why didn't you tell me this yesterday Giles?  Why did you keep this from me?  I would have gone to the library with her."  Willow was always left out of the loop and she didn't like it.  She was part of the gang after all.

"Yes, I know it was a bad decision now.  At the time, Mr. Hargis insisted that Buffy needed to go alone.  He was very adamant that no one else know of the mission or be involved."

Willow was shaking her head now.  "Didn't that seem like a red flag to you Giles?  I mean someone going off on their own to investigate a missing girl is right out of a cheesy horror movie.  You of all people shouldn't have fallen for that!"

She was right of course.  Except that she didn't have that extra piece of information that he had.  "Willow, please, I know it was a bad decision and that is why I am coming to you now.  I made that decision because Mr. Hargis told me something that I was not to divulge to anyone.  Especially not to Buffy."

This was unlike Giles to keep secrets.  He needed to spill everything if they were going to find Buffy soon.  "Giles, please.  This is no time to be keeping more secrets."

Of course she was right.  "Very well.  Mr. Hargis stated that the council needed this mission solved and solved quickly.  He hinted that it was a life and death situation, as in apocalypse type life and death.  He wouldn't elaborate, but he said that if Buffy managed to pull this off that she would be relieved from her slayer duties and she could be a normal girl."   Giles was pacing wildly now and wringing his hands as he finished this sentence.

Willow was silent.  The look on her face said it all.  "How could she possibly be relieved of her slayer duties Giles?  She is the _slayer_.  Until she dies.  The chosen one until she dies and another slayer is called.  We all know that is how the story goes."

Giles was looking more ill by the minute.  Of course he knew the story.  He wasn't daft.  "He had a paper, Willow.  A very old piece of paper that looked like a prophecy.  It stated that the slayer who saved the word from the Keeper of the Dead would live as a normal girl."  He wanted the best for Buffy.  He saw how hard she worked and how much she wanted to just be a normal girl most of the time.  It was unlikely that this prophecy was true, but he needed to take that chance.  The worst that would happen would be another apocalypse averted. 

"Giles.  Keeper of the Dead?  You never mentioned anything like that.  I want you to start from the beginning and explain everything.  I want to know it all.  And this time I don't want you to leave out any details."


	7. A Friend In Need

Thanks everyone for the reviews.  For those of you looking for some Spuffy loving, I am getting there.  Spike does need some time to wear Buffy down now doesn't he?  That's half the fun I think.  Look for some in Chapter 9 very soon.  Of course, it is never all flowers and perfume for them you know.  Hope you are enjoying the story! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7  A Friend In Need

The trip to the library was very quiet.  Giles had explained everything in detail to Willow and she was angry but understood his reason for keeping her uninformed.  He was doing what he thought was best for Buffy.  It was a moment of weakness on his part.  He wasn't usually this easily fooled.  This Mr. Hargis must be pretty persuasive.

"Do you think this prophecy thingy is for real Giles?  Could it really be possible?"  It was a question she had asked him already three times, and each time the answer was no better than the time before.  He didn't know.  She decided one more time might not hurt.  Maybe he had thought of something new during the long walk.

"I am still not sure Willow.  As prophecies go, it looked real enough.  I suppose one could arrange to have such documentation forged, but it had the details of being authentic.  I don't understand this anymore than you.  As I told you before, I assumed it to be legitimate.  Mr. Hargis was representing himself as a member of the council.  They don't deal in forgeries."

Giles was still carrying the burden of his errors and it could be heard in his weary voice.  Willow decided a different approach might be good.  "Let's think about his logically.  A man, representing the council, asks you to have Buffy do this mission.  Three girls are missing and they were last scene at the library.  He tells you that if she does this she can be a normal girl.  We know that the slayer has to die to" ………..Willow suddenly stopped walking.  Giles took a few more steps before he realized she wasn't walking anymore.

"Willow".  Giles went back to where Willow was standing and staring at the ground.  When she turned to look at him she looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Oh, God Giles!  What if Mr. Hargis doesn't intend for Buffy to live?  What if this mission results in her death?  He could be some bad demon guy trying to kill the slayer and take over the hellmouth!"

Giles tried to calm her down and he put his hands on her shoulders.  "Willow, please, let's not jump to conclusions.  Buffy is just missing at this point.  We don't really know who Mr. Hargis is and we certainly don't know that he wants Buffy dead.  Let's just continue to the library and see what we can find out before we start theorizing."

Willow shook her head to agree and they continued to the library in silence.  She needed to find her friend.  Whatever happened, she certainly hoped that the library would hold the clue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok, William, you can come out anytime now.  We are going to be late if you take any longer."  Buffy was standing in the middle of the room twirling around.  She stopped every now and then to look at the dressing screen and encouraged Spike to appear.  So far, it wasn't working.

"Look, slayer, this is ridiculous.  I am not coming out.  I told you that I wouldn't wear this dribble and I'm not.  End of story."  He had to wear this stuff when he was human, at least something resembling it, and he wasn't about to return to it now.

"Well, then I guess you will be missing dinner then.  Fine, I will go down and have my meal with the prince.  I am sure he won't mind if you're not there."  Buffy hated resorting to these kinds of tactics but Spike really wasn't giving her any other choice. 

"If you think you are going down there alone you are daft!"  Spike was screaming as he appeared from behind the screen.  "I refuse to let you go by yourself Buffy.  After all, I am your husband.  How would that look to the prince?"  He stopped in his tracks when he saw her.  She was radiant in a beautiful blue dress.  It was cut very low in the front and as much as he tried not to his eyes were glued to her gorgeous breasts.  He neck was exposed and her hair was twisted up on her head in ringlets of curls.  It would have taken his breath away if he had any.

"What?"  You don't think the prince would buy my explanation that you weren't well?  She was looking at him with a slight smile.  He was dressed in cream colored pants and a flouncy cream colored long sleeved shirt with a collar.  His vest was intricate with detail.  He looked like quite the gentleman.  Well, except for his brightly colored hair.

"Stop looking at me.  I know I look ridiculous.  You don't have to rub it in."  Spike was daring her to say something awful.  He was feeling insecure and she didn't want him angry when they went to dinner.  He needed to be on his good behavior.  Whatever that was.

"I don't think you look ridiculous at all William.  You look very handsome."  Buffy was as sincere as she could muster.  In a way she really believed it, right?  She had thought it just a few seconds ago, so it wouldn't hurt just this once to tell him.

Spike looked shocked and pleased at the same time.  "Yeh, well you look lovely.  I have to say that the women's clothing is much better than the man's in this world.   I don't think they could have made a better choice for you slayer."

"I think we need to talk about something before we go downstairs."  She was being serious now and eager to change the subject from her appearance.  The look he was giving her was making her very uncomfortable.  Sort of like she was food.  His food.

"You need to call me Buffy, not slayer.  They don't know what a slayer is here and frankly I would like to keep it that way.  We are supposed to be married Spike…I mean William.  We should be calling each other by our real first names.  I know it will be an adjustment, but we both need to do this if we are going to fool anyone into thinking we are married and not mortal enemies."

She was right of course.  He wasn't used to calling her Buffy.  She wouldn't have put up with that in Sunnydale.  Too personal.  But it was a necessity here and he would have to get used to it.  Of course getting used to it would be half the fun now wouldn't it.  This married thing could be just the think he needed to get the slayer to see things his way.

"Alright then love.  Buffy it is.  I'll try to remember."  His voice was soft and he was giving her a meaningful look she couldn't quite place.  Buffy blushed a little.  He called her love again.  He always managed to do it like it was an everyday normal name to call her.  She was usually agitated by it, but she decided not to say anything because it went along fine with her plan to pretend to be married.

"Good then.  It looks like we are off to dinner with the prince.  I also thought of something else while you were behind the dressing stand for so long.  How long has it been since you had any blood?"  Buffy knew he wouldn't volunteer the information, so she decided to just ask him.

Her question startled Spike.  "Don't worry love, I am not ready to slaughter the help yet."  He knew he shouldn't tease her.  She knows the chip won't allow him to hurt anyone, but he couldn't help it.  The look on her face was priceless.

"Please don't even joke about things like that.  I know that you must be getting hungry.  I don't have any idea how long we will be stuck here so I came up with a plan."  Buffy was definitely plan girl today.  Giles would be so proud.

"Another plan!  Great.  So spill, what's the great plan this time.  Not that you won't go ahead and change it to something else without telling me."  It was his sarcastic voice of course.  Spike shook his head.  He might as well resolve himself that she was going to go ahead with whatever scheme she came up with.

"I think maybe if I tell the prince that you have a condition that requires you have transfusions every few days then maybe we can get some blood without drawing any suspicion.  I know it makes you seem……ill….but really I think it is the best way."  Buffy knew she had to be delicate about this, but Spike was going to be mad no matter how she said it.

"Bloody hell.  Now I am an invalid who needs blood every other day to survive."  The words came out before he could retract them and Buffy was bending over with laughter.  Of course it was funny.  The bloody joke was always on him.

"Fine, sla……Buffy.  Have it your way.  Give me a _condition_ and let's get on with it.  The sooner we get this dinner over with the sooner we snoop around and get information to get out of here."

"So………a truce then.  We agree to work together to get home.  Can we be friendly to each other long enough to make this work?"  Buffy was testing the waters.  She never knew how Spike was going to react to her plans.

Spike mumbled something under his breath and then cleared this throat.  "Alright Buffy.  Friends."  This was just what every bloke wanted to hear.  Let's be friends.  This must be hell.

They descended the stairs together.  She put her hand on his extended arm.  She wasn't surprised really.  Spike was always showing Drucilla his gentlemanly ways.  Maybe this could work after all.  Who was she kidding?


	8. Look Who's Coming to Dinner

Thanks to everyone who has sent reviews.  I am really enjoying writing this story and I hope that you enjoy reading it.  I think that the plot twists are interesting and I love it when Buffy and Spike are around each other.  If you want to book mark this story it might make it easier for those of you who might find it hard to locate it for updates.  I think you can also log in and request emails when I update.  I do that with the stories that I follow.  Thanks for all the positive feedback.  I will try to update again soon.  Look for their first kiss in Chapter 9.  Yeh!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8  Look Who's Coming to Dinner

The dining room was huge.  The table was fit to serve twenty people but only 3 places were set.  It looked like something out of King Arthur and the food was delicious looking.  Buffy hadn't realized how hungry she was until she saw the food.  The servant girls were finishing setting the table.  The prince was already there waiting for them.

"Buffy, William, please sit down.  I hope that you found your room and clothing sufficient to your needs?"  Julian was leading them to their seats and he looked gorgeous.  Buffy noticed that his clothing was similar to Spike's and he was just as handsome in them.

"Fancy you should ask, mate, cause I would like to talk to you about these clothes"….Spikes voice stopped suddenly as Buffy grabbed his hand and continued for him.  "Yes, Julian, we wish to thank you for your wonderful hospitality and the beautiful clothing.  They are appreciated.  William and I are very happy with the clothing."  She was squeezing Spikes' hand as she was speaking.

Spike was startled by her sudden gesture.  She was holding his hand.  It felt nice.  He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.  "Yes, doesn't my wife look lovely tonight prince?"  Two could play this game.

The prince gazed at Buffy.  She certainly was lovely.  What she was doing with this man he wasn't sure.  He seemed unrefined and ….somewhat pale…and…..possibly dangerous.  He hadn't quite figured it out yet, but he would have to keep an eye on this one.

"Yes, she is quite lovely tonight.  That blue dress belongs to my……sister……and I must say it looks even more beautiful on you, Buffy.

Buffy was blushing now.  She wasn't sure if it was Spike's sudden kiss on the cheek or the compliment from the prince.  Spike was going to push her buttons tonight.  She could feel it. 

"Thank you, both of you.  I feel like a princess in this gown.  You say it belonged to your sister?  Does she live here with you? 

The prince was a little nervous but seemed to take the question with stride.  "My sister is not well you see.  She keeps to her room.  You won't be seeing her about.  She has been ill for some time."

Buffy was disappointed at this news.  Another female to talk with would have been nice.  She missed Willow and suddenly wished she was here with her.  Their talks were always helpful.

"Oh, I am very sorry to here that Julian.  It must be hard for you, caring for your ailing sister here by yourself.  Or, are you married?"  Buffy knew it was a bold question to ask, but he never mentioned a wife and the table was set for only three.  A bold of lightning flashed outside.  It was still storming and the thunder rumbled throughout the castle.

"No, I am afraid, unlike William here, that I have not found the perfect woman to share my life with."  Julian was staring into her eyes deeply.  It was as if he was seeing through her disguise and her lies.  But he couldn't be.  She had done a fine job of lying about her and Spike being married.  It was very believable, right?

She looked at Spike with pleading eyes, as if she wanted him to help her out.  He then realized what the prince had said and reacted.  "Yes, Buffy is a rare gem isn't she?  A bloke would be daft not to grab her up right away."  He put his arm around Buffy's shoulder to show her his support.  His next sentence was in a low gravely voice that sent shivers down Buffy's spine.

"She is one of a kind mate.  And she's mine…….all mine."

They were locked in that moment just looking at each other.  Buffy blinked and broke the temporary haze they were in.  She looked back at Julian and responded.  "I am sure, Julian, that one day you will find the woman you are looking for."

Julian just smiled.  "Yes, I am sure that I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The library was business as usual.  Patrons walking about blind to the happenings in Sunnydale.  It was often hard for Giles to believe that people could go about their everyday lives as if vampires and demons didn't exist.

"Well, we are here.  Let's have a look around.  Maybe someone saw Buffy here last night."  Willow was stunned by what Giles had told her.  She needed to find Buffy and they would start with good old fashioned detective work.  If that didn't work, then she would resort to more "magical" methods.

"Right, yes.  Good idea."  Giles removed his glasses and held them by his side.  He was exhausted and clearly weary from the last day's revelations.  Buffy was his responsibility.  He was her watcher.  When she let him be of course. 

"Let's start with the information desk.  That's a good place to get information, right?"  Willow began walking toward the front desk where a young girl was sitting and reading a book.

"Hi, I was hoping maybe you could help me."  The girl looked up from her book.  Willow continued with the questioning.  "Were you working here last night around 9:00?"

The girl looked at little nervous.  "Are you the police?"  Willow was surprised by her question.

"No, I am looking for my friend.  She came in here last night around 9:00 and we haven't seen her since.  I was hoping maybe you had seen her come in."

The girl was fumbling now and clearly nervous.  "I see a lot of people come in here.  I can't possibly remember all of them."

"You might remember this girl.  She would have probably been asking a lot of questions.  She was here looking for three girls that have gone missing recently."

The girl stood up and looked around as if she were watching for someone.  "I really shouldn't be talking to you unless it's library business.  I work here.  I don't want to lose my job."

Willow was getting upset now.  It was obvious that this girl knew something.  So why was she being so elusive to the question.  "You did see her didn't you?  Did you talk to her?  Did you see where she went?"

The girl took a deep breath.  "Yes, I do think I talked with your friend.  She said she was looking for these missing girls and she showed me some pictures.  I told her not to mess around with that book.  The girl I recognized from the picture messed with the book.  I told your friend it wasn't safe."

"Book?  What book did Buffy want?"  The girl was really looking ill now.  She was pacing behind the counter making Willow dizzy, and angry.  "Please miss, we need to find our friend.  Tell us what book she was looking for."

She didn't think it was the smartest idea to continue to tell people about the book.  But it was their decision, not hers.  "It's called The Keeper of the Dead."


	9. It's in His Kiss

This is a present for everyone reading.  I am putting up chapter 9 so you have a little something extra over the holiday weekend.  I won't be updating again until next week.  Thanks and keep the reviews coming.  It gives me inspiration!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9 It's in His Kiss

Giles and Willow were roaming the very hall where Buffy had been just the night before.  The girl at the front desk was nervous, but she spilled the story to Giles and Willow about King Ryman and it didn't ease their minds.  This book needed to be found and they just hoped it wasn't too late to help Buffy, wherever she was.

Willow was confident she could get to the bottom of this.  If anything, she knew books and spells.  If this was a spell, or magic of some kind she would know it.

They continued to the section where the desk girl said the book could be found.  There it was on the shelf.  Willow hesitated and then removed it carefully from the shelf.

"I found it Giles."  Willow called to the next row where Giles was looking intently at the shelves.  "I found the book."

Giles hurried to her side.  They looked at the intricate cover and opened the book letting the pages fall as they might.  It was in another language.  Just as Willow was about to comment about the weird symbols and the dragon head the book began to spark.

Startled by the sudden sparks, Giles grabbed the edge of the book and a loud bang erupted into a haze of smoke.  They were gone and the book landed on the floor with a thud.

There was nothing now but silence.  A small girl appeared from behind the stacks and nervously approached the book.  She quickly picked it up and placed it back on the shelf.  It wasn't her fault.  She did try to warn them, just like she had all the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner went quite well.  Buffy managed to have a nice conversation during the meal and the food was delicious.  Even Spike had managed to be civil and occasionally he would put his hand on her arm when we he was making a point.  It seemed so normal.  Yet she knew that it wasn't.

Julian suggested that they move to the library to have some brandy.  Spike was all for it when he heard alcohol was involved.  Buffy would have to keep a short leash on him.  She didn't need him blowing it for them with his big mouth. 

Again, the room was grand.  The bookshelves went to the ceiling and they were filled with books of every size and shape.  They all looked very old and were quite a collection.  The prince must be a reader.

"So, you two are newlyweds then.  You say you were crossing our wonderful land on your honeymoon.  Where are you heading to?"  The prince wasn't wasting any time with the questioning now.  It had been pretty quiet during dinner.  They ate and there was some idle chit chat but nothing mind shattering.  She didn't want to seem too pushy by asking the hard questions at dinner and the prince seemed to be thinking along those same lines as well.  I guess he changed his mind.

"Yes, we are on our honeymoon."  Buffy walked over and looped her arm within Spikes.  "William and I just decided to see the countryside.  We aren't going anywhere particular."

She looked at Spike and he was studying her arm as though it was an alien.  He then put his other hand over hers.  "Right, we are just planning on a good adventure, mate.  Enjoy each others company and see the world and all that.  No particular plan."  Spike thought maybe he could help by backing up the slayers story.  It worked.  She looked at him with a smile that said thank you.

The prince finished pouring the brandy at a table near the door and handed them each a glass.  Spike almost gulped as he downed his glass.  The liquor felt good going down.  He needed the courage it would give him tonight.  This plan might not be so bad after all.

"Thanks mate.  I'll have another if you don't mind."  Buffy squeezed Spikes arm as he asked for another brandy.  He knew what she was asking but he had already done his share of concessions for her tonight.  He wanted the brandy.  It wasn't a substitute for blood, but it would have to do for now.

Julian poured another glass and handed it to Spike without reservation.  "Not at all William.  I haven't had the pleasure of sharing a drink with another gentleman in quite a while." 

Spike nodded his head and took the drink.  He knew what the bloke meant.  Sometimes it was hard being around women.  One hundred years with Drucilla had taught him that. 

'Thanks Julian.  It is right respectable of you to put up with us like this.  I know you weren't expecting houseguests."  Spike was showing off now and Buffy was losing her grip on things quickly.

"Yes, well, we do try our best to be hospitable.  I hope that we have tended to all your needs thus far."  Julian was looking at Buffy and she took the opportunity to ask something that needed to be taken care of soon.

"Well, I hate to impose on you anymore Julian but there is one more thing that we need."  Buffy was a little nervous and she hoped it wasn't showing in her voice.

"It seems that in the robbery that we not only lost all of our clothes and belongings but we also lost the blood that we were carrying for William.  You see, my husband has a condition that requires him to have transfusions now and then.  It is a very rare condition, but very treatable.  I am afraid that he will be needing it again very soon."

Julian was a little stunned by the request.  He had noticed how pale William was and this would certainly explain it. 

"Well, as it happens my sister's illness requires that she have blood transfusions from time to time to keep up her strength.  I suppose we could spare a little for you while you are here.  Do you need my physician to take a look at William?  He is very good and has taken very good care of Anne."

Buffy was startled by his use of the name Anne.  "Is Anne your sister's name then?"

Julian nodded his head and then bent his head and stared at the floor.  It was obvious that he was in pain over his sister's illness and further discussion about it would be inappropriate right now.  She would have to make a point to ask the servants later about Anne.

"It is very kind of you to do this for us Julian.  We won't be needing your physician's assistance.  William has had this condition for some time so he has seen many doctors.  Hopefully we will only have to inconvenience you for a short while."  Buffy hoped that her story wouldn't cause suspicion.  It seemed like so far so good for now.

Julian looked up and straight into Buffy's eyes.  "I will have the help prepare it for tomorrow."  His voice was soft and somewhat weary.  Buffy noticed that when he looked at her it often made her feel uncomfortable.  He has been a wonderful host.  She wasn't sure what it was about him that bothered her.

"Yes, well, I think maybe William and I should retire to our room now.  I am very tired and it looks as if the storm is not letting up.  If we are to travel tomorrow I will need some rest tonight."  She hoped that this didn't cause the prince to be suspicious, but they needed time to snoop around and it really wasn't a lie.  She was feeling very tired.

"Please, forgive my manners.  Of course you must be exhausted.  We can talk some more tomorrow during the morning meal.  Please join me then."  Julian was looking at Buffy again with kindness.  His voice was soft and gentle.  He walked to where she was standing and took her hand and raised it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss there. "Until morning then."  He turned and left the room without another word.

Spike had been watching during the whole conversation and was quite impressed with how Buffy was handling the situation.  Suddenly he looked like a deer in the headlights.  Did he just kiss Buffy on the hand?  Who in the bloody hell did he think he was?  His stare turned to anger as he saw that Buffy was blushing.

He gulped down the last of his brandy.  He walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders, looking her straight in the eye.  "What are you do'in Buffy?"

Buffy was feeling a little weak in the knees.  She wasn't sure if it was because she was tired from her day, the nervousness over their conversation, or if it was the fact that the prince kissed her hand.  She look up into Spikes eyes and thought maybe it was because he was so close to her personal space.

They were both silent for a minute.  "I don't know what you are talking about.  I am not _doing_ anything but following our plan."  Her heart was beating fast now and she hoped that he wouldn't notice.  Why was she so nervous?

"Well, love, I guess flirt'in with the prince is part of the plan then?  I saw the way you two were look'in at each other.  You are supposed to be a married woman, remember?  I am the one you are supposed to be look'in at."  He was really close now and she could feel his breath on her face when he talked.  Why was he always breathing?  Lord knows he didn't need to.

"Really Spike, you don't need to pretend to be jealous.  The prince is gone and I wasn't flirting with him anyway.  I am sure that kissing women on the hand is a tradition here.  No big."  Her voice was firm but quivering.  The words were struggling to come out and she didn't want to act like a nervous school girl.  Why was this so hard for her?

Spike cocked his head to the side and bent down to whisper in her ear.  His voice was throaty and he smelled like brandy and cigarettes.  She knew that he wasn't drunk.  It would take more than a couple of brandies to get Spike drunk, but the liquor had done its job.  He was getting personal with her and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not.

"Looked big from where I was stand'in love.  You were blushing.  No man should be making you blush but me."  Just as Buffy opened her mouth to respond his mouth was on hers.  He moved his arm from her shoulder to her lower back and the space between them disappeared.

The kiss was gentle but filled with urgency.  She tried to resist.  She really did.  She raised her arm to his chest to push him away but it only made him tighten his arm around her even more.  He was kissing her with more passion now and when his cool tongue slipped into her mouth she heard a small groan come from his throat.  She could feel that he wanted her.  This kiss wasn't make-believe, and neither was the bulge pressing against her.

Her mind was filled with all kinds of thoughts.  Her hands moved from his soft shirt up to his collar and rested at the base of his neck.  He was still kissing her and her legs were beginning to feel like jello.  She was responding to his kiss and somehow she couldn't stop.  She didn't want to stop.

Then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.  Spike pulled away and was breathing as heavily as she was.  He looked as confused as she did and she was sure he was waiting for her to say something.  His blue eyes were gorgeous and they looked as if they could see into her soul.

"You're blushing love.  I told you that I was the only one who should be making you blush.  Looks like I was right."  His voice was still soft but smug.  Buffy was starting to look angry now and he was wondering if kissing her just then was the right thing to do.  She hadn't staked him for it, so that must be worth something.

"Fine, you made your point.  You made me blush.  No big.  Just like I said."  Was that hurt in her eyes?  With that she turned to leave the library.  She mumbled under her breath as she was leaving.  "Stupid vampire.  Always has to be right."

Spike stood and watched her as she left.  She had looked so beautiful standing in front of him breathing heavy and looking like someone who had just been fully kissed.  She had enjoyed it.  He was sure of that.  He was getting to her little by little.  He walked over to the table to pour himself another glass of confidence.  "That's right slayer.  I do always have to be right.  And for once, I think maybe I am."


	10. Hide and Seek

Thanks for the reviews.  I hope that you will stay with the story.  Things are going to start making sense really soon with the book and the prophecy.  It's an adventure, so it's going to take awhile.  Willow and Giles are going to add another element to the story though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 10  Hide and Seek

Giles was the first to wake up.  He was lying on the ground and as he opened his eyes it was clear that he was no longer in the library.  Well, it wasn't surprising really.  He was always being knocked unconscious.  Only this time he didn't remember being hit.

Her heard a soft moan and realized that Willow was also lying on the ground a few feet away.  He stood up and walked over to where she was laying.  "Willow, wake up.  I believe that we have a problem."

Willow was sure she was hearing a voice and opened her eyes to see Giles standing above her.  Was she lying on the ground?  What was that smell?

"It looks as if we have been transported somewhere.  It seems as if that book did a whammy on us.  I can't say the accommodations are first rate though."  Just then there was a loud lightning flash and the deafening crash of thunder.  They both were startled.  "It also looks as if we have landed in the middle of a terrible storm.  Yeah for us."

Willow took in what Giles was saying.  He was right, it was storming and the roof of their shelter was leaking.  It looked as if they were in a stable of some kind.  That explained the smell.

"Well, at least we are together Giles.  Thank heavens whatever transported us made sure of that anyway.  I wouldn't have wanted to end up here alone."  Just then she remembered Buffy and how she was alone when she went to the library.

"I believe this is some sort of barn.  It really smells atrocious."  Just then they heard a noise and a pig came snorting toward them as if they were invading his space.  Giles jumped and then looked down at the creature that was grunting and pushing his nose in the mud that the water from the roof was making on the floor.

"Right, well it seems as if we are not wanted here.  I am afraid that this place houses the animals and isn't meant for people.  We should take a look around and see if we can find a way out of here and into more pleasant accommodations."  Willow nodded her head in agreement and they made their way to a door near the back. 

They reached the door and opened it slowly in fear of what might be waiting outside.  Just then another bolt of lightning hit the ground nearly knocking them down.  This was a terrible storm.  They could barely make out the outline of a building in the distance through the sheets of rain.  It looked like it could be a castle of some kind.  A castle?  Looks like we aren't in Kansas anymore.  No surprise there I guess.

"I don't think we will be going anywhere in this downpour Giles.  I think I see some sort of castle in the distance but it is quite a walk from here.  This rain isn't helping our situation any.  I think we will just have to wait it out."  Willow didn't like this situation anymore than Giles but she wasn't walking out into that storm in a foreign place.  Who knows what they will find when they get to the castle.

"I think you are right Willow.  We should hide here for now.  It seems safe enough.  I think we should look around for some blankets or anything we can use to make our stay here more pleasant.  Hopefully the storm will end soon and we can continue on our quest to find Buffy.  Perhaps you will remember something from the book that will be helpful.  It didn't seem to make the trip with us."

Giles had decided that Willow was right.  It was dangerous to leave the barn for now.  There might be guards or worse waiting for them at the castle and they couldn't defend themselves in this storm.  Who was he kidding?  They had no defenses at all and no plan of action.  He knew he needed to come up with something before it was too late.  He hoped Buffy wasn't out in this storm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was furious and just a little embarrassed.  She stomped to the room and closed the door, leaning against it looking toward the ceiling.  Am I crazy?  I must be crazy to let Spike kiss me that way.  What was he thinking?  What was I thinking? 

She sighed a very heavy sigh and proceeded to the bed.  There it was.  The bed.  He better not think he was sleeping with her.  No way was that happening.  He could sleep on the floor or lay on the chaise lounge that was in the far corner of the room.

She heard the crackling of a warm fire and turned to see that a fire had been started in the fire place.  The room was warm and cozy.  How kind of Julian.  He must have had the servants make a fire while they were eating.  She walked over to the fireplace and let the warmth of the fire relax her tired muscles from the stress of the day.  She hadn't had to fight anything since she had been here, but her muscles were as tight as rubber bands.

Just then the door opened and Spike came in.  He glanced at Buffy as she stood in front of the fireplace but didn't say a word.  He headed toward the dressing screen and picked up a book of matches next to a wash basin on the table.  He lit a cigarette and sat down in a beautiful large chair with clawed feet.  He glanced at Buffy again and then bent his head down, rubbing his hands through his hair.

Buffy pretended not to notice his entering the room.  She continued to warm her body near the fire.  Maybe if she closed her eyes this would all just be a bad dream and she would wake up in her bed in Sunnydale.

He sat there in silence for a few more minutes, taking a drag from his cigarette and rubbing his face with his thumb.  She could hear him exhale the smoke.  He was contemplating what to say, she knew that.  She hoped he would just be silent and get his things and go to sleep.  She didn't want to deal with him right now.  She just wanted to continue with the original plan.  She needed to quietly snoop around and see if she could find any clues as to why they were here.

"Buffy, love, I think we need to talk about what just happened."  There it was.  He just couldn't leave it alone.  She sighed another heavy sigh and finally turned to look at him.

He looked so human sitting there smoking a cigarette in his fancy clothing.  She knew better though, and that is what she had to keep reminding herself.  He was still a vampire and no matter how much she might want to, she couldn't let him get too close to her.  Not in her heart where it mattered.  They could pretend all they wanted to, but it could never be for real.  She needed to hide that from him no matter what.

She stood looking at him trying to get her thoughts together.  "Look, it's late and I still need to search the castle for information.  I don't really want to discuss this now.  I'm tired Spike.  Can we just leave it at that?"  Her defeat could be heard in her voice.  She was pleading with him to drop this discussion for now.

"I don't think put'in this off until later is helpful pet.  I think we need to get this out in the open good and proper.  I have some stuff I have been want'in to talk to you about for awhile now.  Maybe now is as good a time as any."  He wasn't sure if it was the liquor talking or if he was just bloody nuts but he was putting himself out there.  It didn't look like Buffy was going to take the bait.  She put her hand over her eyes.

"Spike, please, not now.  I don't want to get into this with you now.  You have had too much to drink and we are both going to say things that we will regret tomorrow.  We still have to work together here.  Let's not make it any harder for each other."  She was being serious now.  He could see that.  He decided that she wasn't ready and to push it any further would be suicide.  He wasn't quite ready for that yet.

"Fine love.  I'll drop it for now.  But you can bet this isn't the last you are gonna here from me on this subject.  I'm not forget'in about it anytime soon."  He saw the look of relief on her face.

"No, Spike, I am too sure you won't forget.  I just want to go search a little and see what I can find and then get some sleep.  I don't remember when I slept last.  It seems like we have been here for days."  She looked tired.  He would help her patrol the castle and then they could get some shut eye until tomorrow. 

"I'll help you patrol.  We can search a few rooms tonight.  I am sure that the prince has settled in for the night.  As long as we avoid the servant girls we should be fine.  I haven't seen anyone else about since we have been here."  Spike was using his soft voice now.  She knew he wanted to help and that he wouldn't take no for an answer.  It wouldn't make sense to argue about it.  She didn't have the strength or the time.

"Good.  We'll start with that dragon on the front door.  I know that I have seen it somewhere before."  She couldn't quite place it but she knew that the dragon head looked familiar.  Usually to her all dragons were the same.  Fire breathing and dangerous.  This one was different and she needed to get another look at it.

Spike nodded and they headed back out the door and into the hallways, seeking answers.


	11. I See Dead People

Chapter 11 I See Dead People

The prince had arrived at his room.  He had been to visit Anne and her condition was not improving.  He worried that if they didn't find a cure soon, she would die.

He removed his vest and threw it over the chair.  Today had surely been an interesting day.  As much as he hated to admit it, he was enjoying his mystery guests.  Especially Buffy.  She was certainly beautiful and for some reason he was drawn to her.  He was sure if she wasn't married that he would court her.  Title didn't matter these days.  It was happening all over the country now.  Commoners married royalty all the time.

Her husband was surely a different kind of fellow.  His being stricken with this illness was also peculiar, but perhaps that is why he was drawn to Buffy.  Her compassion for her husband was evident.

He was pacing the room and stopped in front of an elaborate dressing mirror in the corner of his room.  The mirror was very large and intricate with detail.  As the prince stared into the mirror his reflection suddenly changed into a hideous dragon looking creature.  The creature then spoke to him.

"You have done well.  It will only be a matter of time until she is mine again and I am free."  The prince continued to stare into the mirror and then suddenly came out of his trance.  His reflection was normal again.  He shook his head and tried to come out of the sudden fog he was feeling in his head.  He was tired.  He could have sworn that someone was talking to him. 

He changed into his night clothes and got into bed.  His head hit the pillow and his last thoughts were of Buffy before he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The halls were cold and dimly lit.  It was very quiet and Buffy thought to herself that this place was much creepier at night.  You could see that the storm outside was still in full force by the lightning flashes that would occasionally light up the hallways.  The thunder was still as loud as before and it wasn't helping their search any.

"You know slayer, this castle is very big.  I don't think we can possibly search every room tonight."  They had been searching for about a half hour and the only thing they had found so far were empty bedrooms and some storage areas.  Nothing to help them.

"I know we can't possibly cover everything tonight, but we have to try to find out something.  We may be forced to leave tomorrow if this storm lets up.  I don't know how I can keep us here otherwise.  Unless you become ill of course."  She knew he wouldn't like that last part.

"Listen, the invalid Spike routine is gett'in old.  Let's go downstairs and check out the door you were talking about."

They proceeded down to the main floor and found the door with the dragon head.  The knocker was beautiful yet scary.  The intricate design seemed familiar.  The dragon head was large with the knocker as a ring through its nose.  There were strange symbols in a circle all around it.

"This seems so familiar to me Spike.  Like I have seen it before.  I haven't visited any castles lately so it has to be from something back in Sunnydale.  I wish I could remember."  Buffy was getting anxious now.  This was the first clue they had to what was going on and she needed to remember.

"Well love, it seems to me that maybe it could have been in one of those research books that you and the Scooby gang are always consult'in.  You people always have your head buried in a bloody book when you should just be out look'in."

That was it.  "A book Spike.  That's where I have seen this before.  It was on the cover of the book back at the library.  The Keeper of the Dead.  That's where I remember it from."  It had suddenly dawned on Buffy that the dragon and the symbols were on the front of the book.

"Ok, that's a start then.  That goes with what you were tell'in me back in the meadow when we first got here.  What happened to us must be what happened to those missing girls.  But why?  Why would someone or something want to bring us here?"  He was remembering what Buffy had told him about the mission and what she had found out at the library from the desk clerk. 

"I don't know.  All I know is we have three missing girls back in Sunnydale and now we are missing as well.  Whether by mistake or on purpose we are here.  We need to find out more.  Let's keep looking around."  They continued around a long corridor and there was another stairwell leading to a lower level.

"This looks interest'in.  My lengthy time at be'in dead tells me that underground means demon bad guys.  I say we take a look see at what is down there."  Spike wasn't crazy about going down in a dark damp looking dungeon, but he knew the slayer would want to investigate so he figured it would make him look good if he suggested it first.

At the bottom of the stairwell was another door.  It had the same looking dragon head on it.  Buffy tried the door.  It was locked.  That wasn't a surprise.  Whatever was down here either needed to be locked in, or it was meant to keep intruders out.  Either way, they weren't getting in there tonight.  They didn't have a key and the door was solid metal.  No way were they breaking it down.

Just then Spike crashed into the door with full force using his left shoulder.  The sudden movement had caught Buffy off guard and she fell backward against the wall.  Spike bounced off the door and hit the cement floor. 

"Bloody hell."  He was cursing now and holding his injured shoulder. 

"Will you be quiet.  You are going to wake the dead.  Are you trying to get us caught?"  Buffy was furious now and she had her hands on her hips.

"Look, I was just try'in to help.  I thought maybe I could knock it down with a little effort."  Spike was looking embarrassed and slowly picked himself up off the floor, holding his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"  Buffy suddenly changed her tone when she could see that Spike had injured his arm and shoulder.

"I'm fine.  It's just a scratch……and maybe a few broken bones.  I'll mend fine.  No worries slayer."  Was that concern for him he was detecting?  It was unlike Buffy to ask about his injuries.  After a fight he just usually limped back to his crypt to recuperate.

"It's late and now you are injured.  We should get back to our room and get some rest so you can heal up before tomorrow.  We can't get this door open and I don't want to have to explain to Julian why your arm is broken."  Just then Spikes face changed and he was giving Buffy that grin that she had seen so often before.

"Can't say as I wouldn't love explain'in to the prince how I got this broken arm on our wedding night."  He was smirking now and she hated it.

Just then they both heard footsteps and voices.  Two of the servant girls could be heard at the top of the stairway.  They strained to try to hear what they were talking about.

They hadn't realized how close they were to each other as they were trying to make sure they wouldn't be caught by the voices at the top of the stairs.  Buffy could feel Spikes breath on her neck and it was making her crazy.  She tried to remain still.

The voices were low, but she managed to catch a few words.  One was asking the other if Miss Anne had been taken care of for the evening.  Julian's sister.  Buffy had almost forgotten about her.  Her quarters should be around nearby.

The voices drifted off as the women continued on their way.  Buffy was almost afraid to move.

"I think they are gone now love."  He was talking directly into her ear now with that throaty voice that she hated.  Yes, she decided just this minute that she was going to hate that voice.  She wasn't going to let him get to her.

She pulled away and began to ascend the stairway.  "Where are you go'in love.  It was just start'in to get interest'in."  He was being smug again.

Buffy turned to Spike and talked in a serious tone.  "This is no time for games Spike.  I overheard them talking about Anne.  I want to try and find her room."

Just then a ghostlike young woman appeared in front of Buffy.  She didn't look threatening but she caught Buffy off guard and she was startled. 

"Please, will you help me?"  It spoke directly to Buffy and then it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Great.  The castle is haunted as well."  Spike was coming up the stairway behind Buffy now.  "We're being visited by bloody dead people now.  What's next?  Clanging chains and a lecture about the true spirit of Christmas?"  Spike was making jokes but this was no joke.  Someone or something was asking for their help.

"Let's go back to our room Spike.  I think we've had enough excitement for tonight.  We'll get up early tomorrow before time to meet Julian for breakfast and see if we can find Anne's room.  Something tells me that she is the key to what's going on here."

Spike followed Buffy back up the stairs and toward their bedroom.  He smiled to himself as they walked the long hallways thinking that if he had his way, the excitement had just begun for tonight.


	12. Sweet Dreams

Chapter 12  Sweet Dreams

Giles and Willow had settled down for the evening.  They had managed to find some burlap sacks and hay for the floor.  It wasn't the Hilton, but it would do for now.

"Giles, do you think Buffy was sent here too?  Do you think we will find her?"  Willow's voice was tired and weary now.  The storm had put a damper on their search for now and she was worried.

"I'm not sure of anything at this point Willow.  I do know that Buffy is quite capable of taking care of herself.  I am sure wherever she is, she is fine.  She's probably asleep, as we should be."  Giles was yawning now and trying to get comfortable on top of the piles of hay they had placed on the floor.

"Right, sleep.  I am sure that's what she is doing."  The last words were soft and trailing off as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They didn't talk as they made the walk back to their room.  Fortunately they didn't run into any more ghostly creatures or any of the help either.  It was eerily quiet, even though the storm outside was still going strong.

The room was warm and inviting.  The fire had died down a little and Spike noticed her glance at the fireplace and went to put another log on the fire with his good arm.  Buffy wasn't sure what to say or do next.

She noticed that there was a dressing table at the opposite end of the room and night clothes had been placed there.  Had those been there earlier?  She couldn't remember but then again she hadn't been paying much attention.  The servants probably left them when they made the fire.  She would have to thank Julian again in the morning for his thoughtfulness.  He really had thought of everything.

Spike continued to stoke the fire until it had a warm glow.  She needed to get some rest so she might as well get on with it.  "Spike, I want to take the bed so I think it would be best if you take a blanket and sleep on the couch over there."  She was pointing to the chaise lounge in the corner.  It had large clawed legs like the chair Spike was sitting in earlier that evening.  Most of it was made of intricate wood design and it certainly didn't look comfortable.  It was made for sitting, not sleeping.

Spike glanced over at the chaise lounge and then back at Buffy.  "I am the one who's injured here slayer.  I don't see how much mend'ins goin to get done with me sleep'in on that thing.  As a matter of fact, I think it will do more harm then good."  He had to think quickly.  There was no way he was sleep'in on that thing tonight.  Not if he could help it.

Buffy was thinking now.  He could see her contemplating his statement.  He was right; it wasn't going to help his shoulder sleeping on that thing tonight.  She had to think of something else.

"Fine, then you can sleep on the floor then.  We can put a blanket and some pillows on the floor and you will be fine and dandy.  You are used to sleeping on a hard surface anyway."  She was talking quickly now.  He detected a little nervousness to her voice as well.

"Ok, if you want the servants to tell the prince that I slept on the floor on our wedding night that's fine with me.  It wasn't my plan anyway.  Besides, this floor is freezing.  I don't imagine that will help me heal up either but I don't mind tell'in the prince how I hurt my shoulder."

He was doing this on purpose now.  She knew he was baiting her but he was right.  The servants could find them if they overslept.  No alarms and no wake up call.  Shit, why did he always have to have a good argument?  She hated that.

"Alright Spike.  I will share the bed.  But you will put on the bed clothes that they brought us and you will stay on your side.  Understood?  I would hate to have to explain to the prince how I had to kill you."  She would give him the rules and that was that.  He would either play her way or he was sleeping on the floor.

"That's fine by me slayer.  You know me, always willing to please."  He was grinning again and she was sure she had made the wrong decision, but it was late and the deal was struck.  She took her bed clothes and went behind the dressing screen.

Spike sat down on the bed and unlaced his shoes.  He could hear her undressing behind the screen and it was driving him nuts.  He closed his eyes and in his mind he could see her removing the beautiful blue gown from her body.  He imagined how it fell to the floor, brushing her outer thighs as it fell.  Damn lucky gown.  He could hear the rustling of the nightgown as she placed it over her head and it slid down her body.  He found himself grabbing the red and gold bedspread into a knot with both hands.

Quietly Buffy appeared from behind the screen and saw Spike sitting on the bed with his eyes closed.  He looked deep in thought.  He also looked as if he was enjoying whatever he was thinking about.  Her voice startled him.

"It's all yours now."  Her voice brought him out of his pleasant daydream.  He opened his eyes and there she was, standing in front of him in a plain white nightdress.  It was quite ugly really.  Not the lacey nightgowns he was sure she wore back home, but she looked like a goddess in it to him.  He breathed in deeply and managed to find his voice.  "What did you say love?"

"The dressing area is all yours.  I'm finished."  Her hair was down now and falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.  How daft could he be?  Falling for the slayer was a bloody nightmare.  But he couldn't help himself.  He couldn't help what he felt.

"Right, the dressing area.  I wouldn't want your delicate eyes to see anything that might make you blush, see'in as I have already done that once today."  He was cocking his head to the side again and looking her up and down.  That look was making her nervous.  They made a deal and she was going to make sure he stuck to it.

"Please Spike, I'm tired.  Can we just avoid all this and just go to sleep?"  She wasn't ready to talk about the kiss and she had hoped he wouldn't bring it up again. 

Spike didn't say a word and proceeded behind the screen to change his clothes.  She went to the bed and turned back the covers and suddenly heard a very low "bloody hell" before Spike appeared from behind the screen.  She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

He was standing there in a light weight white cotton-like shirt and pants that looked a little like something from a children's book.  It certainly wasn't anything Spike would ever dare to be seen in.

Buffy was trying very hard not to show her amusement.  "Don't even say it.  I can't even believe I put this on slayer."  He walked quickly over to the bed and got in on the other side, pulling the covers over him.

Buffy suddenly became very uncomfortable.  She could see the night clothes were thin and she didn't even want to think about whether he was wearing underwear.  They weren't touching, but having him in the same bed was unnerving.  What was she thinking?  She wasn't sure she was going to be able to do this and then she yawned. 

"Goodnight Spike."  She turned over with her back facing him.  If she didn't have to look at him she could pretend that he wasn't there.

Spike lay back, careful not to injure his shoulder any further.  He was tired as well but he had too many thoughts in his head to sleep right now.  He knew his shoulder wasn't injured that badly and it would be fine in the morning.  He also knew that Buffy knew that as well.  She had given up easily concerning the sleeping arrangements.  He could already feel the heat off of her body under the covers and it was driving him nuts.

"Night slayer.  Sweet dreams."  He closed his eyes.  Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind right now, but he could be patient.  There was always tomorrow.


	13. Good Morning Sunshine

Thanks everyone.  I appreciate the reviews.  It gives me inspiration to continue.  It's only going to get more interesting I think.  I love to hear what you think of the story so far.  You are getting a bonus on this one because it is a long chapter.  I hope that you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 13  Good Morning Sunshine

Buffy felt the slightest of air on her face.  Was she dreaming?  Her eyelashes fluttered and her eyes slowing opened and tried to adjust to the darkness of the room.  The vast draperies were pulled so she couldn't tell what time it was.  Could it be morning?  Had they overslept?

She awoke further to realize that she was draped over Spike and it was his breath that she was feeling on her face.  How long had she been there?  She could feel the rise and fall of his chest.  He was doing it again.  He was breathing when it wasn't necessary.  She didn't move for fear that she would awaken him and then she would have to explain why she was on his side of the bed, with half her body draped over him.  His chest felt good.  He was lean yet muscular and he smelled good even though she tried not to notice.  Maybe she could move slowly without him noticing.

"It's alright love, you don't have to pretend; I'm awake."  His voice was low and almost a whisper.  But it was so close to her ear she felt chills move down her back and goose bumps form on her arms.  Her heartbeat picked up and she knew he could feel her reaction.

"I…..I'm sorry Spike.  I didn't realize.  I must have tossed and turned in my sleep and wound up on your side of the bed."  Buffy started to move and Spike grabbed her around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

"No worries, love.  I was just start'in to get comfortable.  Where do you think you're go'in?"  He had pulled her so close now that their lips were nearly touching.  God she smelled good.  He could feel her curves through her very thin nightgown and it was making his blood boil. 

Buffy swallowed hard and tried to talk but the words didn't come.  He was looking at her again as if he could devour her and she wasn't pulling away.  She didn't know why, but for some reason she couldn't move.  It wasn't long before his mouth was on hers.

His kiss was soft and his lips were like velvet.  What was it about his lips?  She could forget about everything when his lips touched hers.  He brought his hand to her face and lifted her chin, kissing her in a way she had never felt before.  Soon his tongue was begging for entrance to her mouth and she happily granted it.  Her lips parted and she felt the coolness of his tongue.  His hand was roaming now and it found her breast.  The fabric was thin, but not thin enough.  She found herself wishing their clothes weren't creating a barrier between them.  Then, she heard a moan and was surprised to realize it had come from her, not him.  Spike allowed himself to smile a little.  He was causing this reaction and he was enjoying it.

They were caught up in the moment.  Legs were now entwined and Spike rolled over on top and he suddenly let out a small wince as he tried to slide his arm underneath her back.  It was enough to bring Buffy back to her senses and she pulled away, breaking their contact.

"Are you alright?"  She was breathing hard; putting some space between them now and trying to gather her composure.  She had let that go a little too far and now she was embarrassed.  She used her concern for his shoulder as a chance to distance herself.

Spike was silently angry at himself.  Everything was going great and then he had to let a little twinge of his shoulder ruin it.  "Depends how you define alright, love."

She needed to get out of the bed before she allowed it to happen again.  He was giving her a look that only Spike could give and it terrified her.  She is the slayer.  She isn't supposed to be kissing Spike….and enjoying it.

She got out of the bed quickly and grabbed her blue dress from the table.  The servants hadn't brought back their clothes yet so she would have to wear it again today.  It sounded as if the storm had died down.  She hoped it wasn't too late to go search for Anne's room as she had planned.  She needed to get back to the mission at hand.  She needed to focus on something else besides Spike.

Spike buried his face in the pillow.  She knew he was cursing into it but she didn't care.  He would just have to deal.  They had other things to be doing.

Spike looked up just as she went behind the dressing stand.  "You know you are killing me here slayer.  You can't just give a bloke a lick and then take away his candy.  It's not nice."

Great, she was a lollipop now.  She imagined the face he was making as he was talking to her behind the screen.  She got dressed quickly and came out to face the music.

"I didn't _give_ you a lick, as you so grossly put it.  You caught me off guard.  I wasn't prepared for you to kiss me again.  You need to stop doing that."  Buffy was pulling a curtain at the far end of the room now to check the weather outside.

"Funny, it didn't seem like you minded it….either time.  Matter of fact I would say that you enjoyed it just as much as I did."  He was pushing it.  He knew that.  But he knew that she was enjoying their morning make out session as much as he was and he was going to say so.

She was going to ignore him and get on with the day.  "How's your shoulder?  Is it good enough to get dressed or should I venture out on my own?  It still looks fairly dark outside so I think I have enough time to go look for Anne's room before breakfast.  I can manage on my own.  If someone comes you can tell them I went to the bathroom.  There is a bathroom isn't there?"

It just dawned on her that she hadn't used or seen one since they had been here.  She would have to make a mental note to be on the lookout for one. 

"My shoulder is fine slayer.  I'll be dressed in a second and we can go together.  I don't want you go'in out there alone and get'in into trouble.  I've had enough aggravation this morning."  He was frustrated now.  She was denying what he knew she felt and it wasn't making him all smiles and puppies.  He grabbed his clothes and went behind the dressing screen.  It only took a second as promised and they were ready to go.

Buffy gave him a look that pleaded with him to not continue on this subject.  She was sorry but she wasn't going to encourage him.  It would make her vulnerable and _that_ she knew she didn't want.  She couldn't let him know that she had felt something when he kissed her, both times.

They left the room to search some more before breakfast.  Hopefully they would find Anne and get some answers soon so they could get back home before something else happened.  Buffy felt that next time she might not be able to resist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander walked in to the Magic Box and Anya greeted him with a big smile and a kiss.  He noticed that she seemed to be the only one there.

"Good morning sweetie.  Where's Giles?"  Anya loved Xander, even though he could be goofy and insensitive at times.  To think that he says she is insensitive.

"He isn't here yet "mister I need to focus on my girlfriend more".  He wasn't here to open up this morning so I had to do it when I got here."  That was funny.  Giles was always on time.  It wasn't like him not to be here to open up the shop. 

"I wonder if something has happened to him.  He could be ill….or worse.  Maybe I should call Buffy and see if she knows what is going on."  Xander was moving toward the phone on the counter as he was speaking.

"That won't do you any good.  Buffy's missing, so I am guessing that she can't tell you where Giles is at."  Anya said it matter of factly like Buffy was at the store or something. 

Xander stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Anya.  "What do you mean by missing?  When did this happen and why don't I already know about it?"  Xander was getting upset now.  He was always left out of the loop and it made him angry.

"I think sometime last night.  Willow and Giles were talking about it.  Something about the library I think.  They headed out to look for her last night and I closed up the shop.  I am a very good employee Xander.  I am already closing and opening the shop by myself."  Anya was proud of her progress at the shop.  She wanted to make this human thing work because she loved Xander.  He didn't seem to be appreciating her effort right now.

"What about Dawn.  Who is watching her if Buffy and now Giles is missing?"  It had occurred to Xander just then that Dawn would be home alone because Joyce was at a gallery opening out of town.  He remembered Buffy talking about it a few days ago.  Anya didn't seem worried at all.

"She's fine Xander.  She is spending the weekend at Janice's.  She went there after school yesterday.  I asked the same question last night when Willow and Giles were leaving.  Really, Buffy does not need you to take care of her.  She is the slayer you know.  She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself."  Anya was getting jealous now and she didn't like that human feeling.  Xander was always worried about Buffy and never paying enough attention to her. 

"Right, I will call Willow then.  If she was with Giles last night she should know what is going on."  He picked up the phone and called Willows number.  There was no answer.

"Not good.  Willow isn't home either.  It's Saturday so no classes.  Where would she be this early?"  He was pacing the floor now.

"Maybe Willow and Giles disappeared from the library like those girls."  Xander turned and looked at her like she was crazy.

"What girls and what's this about the library?"  He was getting impatient now and he could see that Anya knew more than she as saying.  She wasn't being helpful and he was losing his temper.

"I told you they went to the library and I had to close up last night.  Weren't you listening to me Xander?  You know, you never listen to me when I talk."  She was making a pouty face now and he had to think fast.

"Yes, honey, I know that I need to be a better listener.  I am listening now.  Please tell me everything that happened last night."  He had to be delicate with Anya if he wanted to get the information he needed.

"Fine, I'll tell you.  It really isn't very interesting though.  I would much rather talk about the amount of money I made…..I mean the shop made yesterday.  We are doing quite well you know."

He kept his cool and continued.  "You can tell me about the money after you tell me what Giles and Willow were talking about last night.  It's important honey.  It could mean life and death."

Anya grunted a little.  "Right, like Buffy is ever going to die."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow opened her eyes to find a pig staring her in the face.  "Good morning to you too."  The pig just snorted and continued his venture around the barn.

Willow sat up slowly and stretched her weary bones.  The ground was damp from the rain and she didn't sleep well.  This was not a good way to start the day.  She remembered it had been storming and it sounded as if it had stopped.

She nudged Giles.  "Giles, wake up.  It sounds like the storm has stopped."  Giles was stirring and opened his eyes.

"Well, that certainly wasn't the best night of my life.  We will have to complain to the front desk."  Willow chuckled.  He could be funny when he wanted to.  She was glad that he wasn't a grouch in the morning.

"I think it has stopped raining.  Maybe we can make our way to the castle and see if we can find out where we are or maybe if they have seen Buffy."  Willow was hopeful they would find her friend and a way to get back home.

"Yes, of course.  We should try to get going.  Who knows how long this rain will hold out."  Giles was straightening his bed of hay as if he was making a regular bed.  He put the sacks back where he found them as well.  Willow just watched and tried not to laugh.

Willow opened the door.  It was still dark but she could see that the sun was coming up soon.  "It looks like we might get lucky Giles.  The sun is just beginning to come up and I can see the castle.  It doesn't look too far.  We should be able to get there in about an hour."

"Lucky, yes.  We could use a bit of that I think.  Cross your fingers that they are friendly castle dwellers."  They closed the door and set out into the early morning air.


	14. Sleeping Beauty

I'm updating pretty quickly but not sure how many people are still reading. I'll try to update again soon if I can. I think this chapter will shed some light on what's going on, but there are more surprises to come!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14 Sleeping Beauty

Buffy and Spike were silent in their quest. Neither one was talking and the air was so thick between them it could have been cut with a knife. Spike couldn't help but think of how close he was to the slayer this morning and how he was finally breaking down the barrier that she seemed to be putting up between them. He hoped he hadn't pushed her too far and brought the barrier back down. She was being quiet. Too quiet.

"Anything yet love?" He decided some idle chat might be just the thing to bring things back around his way.

"No, nothing. Her bedroom has to be around here somewhere. We have already searched most of the downstairs. She's definitely not in the locked basement. Her room has to be on this floor somewhere." Buffy was getting frustrated now. There wasn't much time before they had to be at breakfast with Julian.

Just then a ghostly figure appeared before them. It was the same figure that had appeared on the stairs the previous night. It was floating at the end of the hallway.

"Spike, look. It's the girl from last night. It looks as if she wants us to follow her." Buffy began to walk toward the ghostly figure.

"Slayer, wait. We don't know who she is or what she wants. It could be a trap." Spike was walking quickly behind Buffy trying to convince her to slow down and think things out.

"She has a beautiful face. I think she wants us to help her Spike. That's what she said last night. I don't think she means us any harm." Buffy wasn't going to stop. She continued to follow the girl down the hallway and around the corner. Spike continued to look around as he followed Buffy, making sure no one else was around.

Soon they were at the entrance of a bedroom. One they hadn't come across before now. It had a huge double door with intricate design. No dragon head, so that had to be a good thing.

"She wants us to follow her in here. It's our chance to find out something about this place Spike. Are you in or out?" Buffy wasn't asking permission. She was going in and she had her resolve face on. Spike didn't like it but decided he might be needed.

"Right, well, let's get on with it then." They were surprised to find that the door was unlocked. They entered the room quietly, looking for anyone who would be angry to find them there.

"This is a beautiful room. Much larger and more girly than ours." Buffy was mesmerized by the size and nature of the room. It was gorgeous and very imperial looking. It was fit for a princess.

"Yeh, well it looks like casper decided to take a hike." Spike wasn't sure about this and he was still worried that they had been led into a trap. The ghostly girl was now nowhere to be found.

They continued to cautiously walk around the room. Buffy noticed a bed in the far corner. It was a four poster bed with lightweight curtains hanging around it. She nudged Spike to follow her to the bed.

They approached the bed and Buffy was the first to pull back the curtain. They were both amazed at what they saw. She was beautiful. She couldn't have been more than 19 or 20 with golden blonde hair and the face of an angel.

"This must be her Spike. This is Anne, Julian's sister. She looks just like the ghost girl that led us here." Buffy was whispering now. She wasn't sure why except that the girl seemed to be sleeping and she didn't want to startle her.

"Right, so what do we do now slayer? Wake her up and interrogate her?" Spike was uneasy about this whole thing. Something didn't seem right. She was sleeping awfully sound. Too sound by his account. And why was she appearing to them in the form of a ghost?

"No, of course not. We are not here to scare her Spike." Then Buffy cleared her throat as if to try and wake her up. Then she carefully layed her hand on the girls arm and tried to gently wake her up. Nothing was working.

"Great, sleeping beauty it is then. Maybe we need the handsome prince to kiss her." Spike was getting impatient now and really getting an uneasy feeling.

Just then they heard voices at the bedroom door. Someone was coming and they needed to hide…quickly. Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her behind the dressing screen just a few feet from the bed.

Two girls entered the room. Buffy and Spike hunched down behind the screen trying not to be discovered. They couldn't explain why they were in Anne's bedroom and frankly they didn't want to have to come up with an excuse.

The two girls pulled back the curtains around the bed and tied them to the posters. One girl seemed to be checking Anne's pulse while the other retrieved some supplies from a nearby cupboard. Buffy tried watching them through the bends in the dressing screen. The slits were just big enough that she could put her eye up to it and see what was going on.

"Miss Anne isn't looking any better is she? I am afraid that Prince Julian's efforts to keep her alive until he finds a cure aren't going well." One of the servant girls was folding up the arm of Anne's nightgown while the other prepared what looked like materials for a blood transfusion.

"No, she isn't looking any better. We give her these blood transfusions every morning but all they do is keep her alive. She still hasn't stirred from this sleep." The girls continued with their tasks. One of the girls removed a bottle containing what looked like blood from a bag she had been carrying and hung it at the bedside.

"It's a shame really; she's such a beautiful girl. I would rather die than have to lay there like that forever. He is never going to find the cure. The girls keep arriving, but they are never the one he is looking for. He isn't going to find the right one in time." The other girl was shushing her now to be quiet.

"Don't let the prince hear you talking like that. You know we aren't to speak of it. If someone were to hear us and tell the prince, it would be the gallows for us." The girls hurriedly finished the task and returned the supplies to the cupboard. It looked as if they were still talking but Buffy was having a hard time hearing them now. They had lowered their voices.

Just as Buffy was straining to put her ear to the opening in the screen she lost her balance and began to fall. Spike had been carefully listening as well but didn't require the effort that the slayer had put forth, since he had the vampire hearing and all. He noticed Buffy losing her balance and put out his arms to catch her.

Luckily he had reacted quickly and they didn't make much noise. The servant girls were already across the room and soon had left the bedroom, shutting the doors behind them.

Buffy realized that Spike was now holding her and he had kept her from falling and pushing the screen over to the floor. She breathed a sign of relief. She looked up at him and he was looking at her again with those eyes. Those endless pools of blue that caused a knot in her stomach every time she looked into them.

"I don't think they heard us love. I think they've gone." His voice was low and he was looking right at her. She always looked so beautiful to him; angelic like. He felt how she was looking at him and it moved him a little. Was she really looking into his eyes?

Buffy reacted to his voice. "Right, they're gone. Did you catch what they were saying about Anne?" Buffy was trying to compose herself now and get back to what they came here for….information.

"Yeh, I caught most of it. You?" Spike let go of Buffy and allowed her to stand up. He stood up himself and searched his pocket for a cigarette.

"Yes, I got most of it too. Looks like Anne is very ill and Julian is trying to find some kind of cure. The blood must be keeping her alive until he finds it. I'm guessing that she has been asleep like this for some time. I'm not sure what they meant about the other girls though." Buffy noticed him removing a cigarette and slapped at his hand and shook her head.

Damn. Spike was agitated and needed a smoke. He put the cigarettes back in his pocket. "Just like I said; Sleeping Beauty. Gotta love a good fairy tale. Unless of course, you're stuck in it."

"I don't think we are going to find anything else here and we need to be getting back. Julian is expecting us at breakfast. Besides, I am sure the servants will be back soon to check on Anne." Buffy was walking to the door with Spike now following.

She turned around to look at the bed one last time before leaving. "We'll help you Anne. I don't know how yet, but we will." They left the room without another word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles was spitting and picking bugs from his hair. The grass was very high here and he couldn't see anything. They muddy ground from the rain wasn't exactly a treasure either.

"Do you think we are getting close Willow? I am not all together sure how much longer I can continue through this bug infested grass." His mood had changed considerably since they had left the stable that morning.

"I don't think it is much farther Giles. We have been walking for awhile now and I know we are going in the right direction. Just hang on for a little bit longer." Willow was leading this expedition and she wasn't really sure how that had happened. They had started out fine but the grass kept getting higher and more difficult to walk through. She had taken the lead like she had some magical radar or something. The problem was she wasn't using any magic at all.

"I think I see a clearing up ahead. It's just a little bit farther." Willow was trying to keep her spirits up but the longer they went without seeing anyone or getting any information on Buffy the more she worried. She hadn't been able to remember much about the book and it bothered her. She was sure if she had the chance to look it over longer she could have discovered something to help them.

The tall grass soon became an open meadow and they could see a bridge. Beyond the bridge stood the castle that they had seen from a distance the night before.

"This is it Giles. This is the castle I saw through the rain last night. Someone must live here and hopefully they can help us." Willow let herself feel a little hope at that moment. This was progress.

"Yes, a little help. We are certainly in need of that." Giles was brushing himself off now.

They crossed the bridge together and walked up the long path to the large door at the entrance to the castle. They stood at the door for a few seconds contemplating their next step. Giles started to use the knocker on the door when Willow suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Giles, wait." Willow looked frightened now and Giles let go of the knocker gently so it didn't cause any noise.

"What's wrong Willow? We have walked all this way and now you don't want to find out who lives here?" Giles was confused and very tired from all the walking. His patience was running a little thin.

"I don't need to knock on the door Giles. I already know who lives here." She was being very serious and Giles knew it. Why in the world didn't she say so in the first place if she knew who lived here? How was that even possible?

She didn't say another word but pointed at the door knocker. Giles carefully removed his glasses from his pocket and put them on. He leaned in closer and then realization came. He remembered as well.

"Oh my." It was the only words that came. They were both silent. Oh my indeed.


	15. Familiar Faces

Thanks to everyone for the reviews.  I appreciate that you are still reading and enjoying the story. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 15  Familiar Faces

Buffy felt a little better when she finally got back to their room.  She was able to find what looked to be a bathroom after their visit to Anne's room and managed to freshen up a bit.  It had only been one day here but she was feeling like they had been there a week.  She hadn't taken a bath and she was starting to feel icky.  It didn't hurt to freshen up a bit before breakfast with Julian.  She needed to at least appear that she had gotten a good nights rest.

Spike had gone on to the room without her.  He knew she would take some time cleaning up and he was anxious to make sure no one had been to the room looking for them.  He was waiting for her when she finally arrived.

 "Well, I thought maybe you fell in slayer.  You get yourself all beautified then?"  Spike was looking her up and down now in his usual fashion.  "Not that you don't always look beautiful, love." 

Buffy managed to blush even though she tried not to.  He was always saying something that bothered her no matter how hard she tried to ignore it.  She was also a little embarrassed that somehow his opinion of her looks mattered to her.  She wasn't sure why.

"Yes, it felt good to clean up a bit.  You should try it as well."  Spike was frowning now.  Did the slayer think he smelled?  Vampires didn't sweat.  She knew that.  He started to smell himself and then decided she was pushing his buttons now.  Maybe he could use a shower but it wasn't like this was the Ritz.  If it was he would have ordered room service by now.

Just then there was a light knock at the door.  Buffy motioned for Spike to wait and she went to answer the door.  It was one of the servant girls with a small bag.

"Sorry to bother madam, but the prince has asked that I deliver this to you this morning.  He said it was important that you receive it first thing.  I am also to tell you that the morning meal will be served in a half hour."  The girl looked nervous but very polite.  Buffy took the bag from her.

"Thank you very much."  Buffy was a frowning a little now.  Why did this girl look so familiar?

 "Do we know each other?"  It came out before Buffy could think of what she was asking.  The girl shifted her feet and stammered a little.

"I…I don't think so madam.  I need to go now.  There's lot's to be done in the kitchen."  The girl hurried away before Buffy could ask anything more.

Buffy shut the door and came over to the bed to look through the bag.  She opened it slowly and inside was a bottle of blood and supplies for transfusion.  Julian had remembered her request.

Spike saw the blood as soon as she removed it from the bag.  "Looks like the prince is a man of his word.  Guess that would be my breakfast then."  He walked over and took the bottle from Buffy's hand.  "Been a long time since I have seen blood in this kind of container."

Buffy wasn't really listening.  She was remembering the servant girl and how her face had looked so familiar.  She had to think.  The pictures that Giles had shown her.  She thought that the girl had looked like one of the pictures. 

"Spike, I think that maybe that servant girl is one of the missing girls from Sunnydale."  Spike had been inspecting the bottle and then turned to look at Buffy.

"Really?  Are you sure Buffy?  They all look alike to me with their little servant outfits on.  I don't see how you are tell'in them apart from each other."

"I'm pretty sure.  I looked her right in the face and I am almost positive she is the same as one of the girls in the pictures that Giles showed me.  I wonder if the others are here in the castle too?" 

"I guess we will just have to keep our eye out then.  It just keeps gett'in more interest'in here by the minute slayer."  He was picking the supplies up now and looking at them intently.

"Spike.  I hadn't really given it much thought before now but I am sure you realize by now that the blood is human blood."  She was looking at him seriously and he knew what she was implying.

"Don't worry slayer.  I don't think one pint of human blood is going to make me all grrrrr."  He was holding his hands out like claws now and making his funny scary face.  It had almost made her laugh.  She didn't though because this was a serious issue that she had not considered.

"I know that you need the blood, but I don't want you going all crazy on me here.  We have lots of things to find out yet.  We have to be together on this.  I need you to be at your best.  I have another plan."

Great.  Yet another plan.  "If it involves me wear'in more ridiculous clothes I am out slayer.  I have been humiliated enough to last me an eternity."  He was bluffing of course.  At this point he was pretty much willing to do anything for her, but he wasn't about to let her know that.

"No, nothing like that.  It's just that we need more time here and I think the only way is to tell the prince that you are not well enough to travel yet.  I am hoping that he will understand that you need your rest and with this being your first transfusion it should be very believable."

The old Spike is ill thing again.  This was getting embarrassing for him but he knew she was right.  They didn't have anywhere else to go and the key to them getting home surely had to be here in this castle.  They needed an excuse to stay. 

"Alright slayer.  I will play the weakling this time.  Just don't expect it to be forever.  I have a reputation to uphold you know."  She knew it was taking a lot for him to agree to this plan and she was going to be grateful about it.

"Good, it's a deal then.  I'll tell Julian when we go to breakfast.  You had better get to drinking that so we can get going.  I don't want to be late.  Do you need any help?"  She was trying to be nice now.  He was playing nice and it wouldn't hurt her to reward him a little.

"I think I got it slayer.  I have been around a bit longer than you.  I can take care of myself.  Just don't watch me."  Spike was a little agitated but he knew she meant well.

Buffy decided to go make the bed.  She was sure the servants would be back to do it but it wouldn't hurt to be a good houseguest.  After all, Julian had been so kind to them.

They would go to breakfast soon and she would tell Julian that William needed a little more rest before traveling further.  They wouldn't be able to keep this excuse up long so they needed to find some answers today.  William, yes she would have to remember to call him that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Hargis was pacing the floor in his apartment.  His plan was not going as well as he had hoped, but he did manage to get the slayer to cooperate to his liking.  It was all coming together as long as that vampire didn't put a wrench in it.  He needed to make sure that he didn't mess everything up.

He went to a painting in his bedroom and pulled it out from the wall.  Behind the painting was a mirror.  It was very intricate in detail with symbols all around the outside.  He stood their silently for a few minutes and then began chanting.

"Oh sacred one.  Keeper of the Dead.  King of all lands known and unknown.  I call to you now."  He was speaking to the mirror that held his own reflection and nothing else.

Suddenly the mirror turned a smoky white and a face appeared.  It looked like a dragon with some human features.  It spoke to him.

"Who dares to call me?"  The dragon did not look happy and Mr. Hargis appeared to be a little scared but began to speak.

"I…I am sorry King Ryman.  It's me, Mr. Hargis.  I have important news for you."  He was still nervous but he held his ground.

"Very well.  Speak."  The creature was silent now and Mr. Hargis continued.  "I am afraid that I have some bad news your highness.  It seems that a vampire has entered the castle along with the slayer.  He wasn't supposed to be with her.  It wasn't my fault."

"I am already aware of your mistake Hargis.  It has been taken care of.  It won't be long now.  I will have my sweet Anne with me again and I will rein terror on those who have wronged us."

Mr. Hargis was shaking now.  He hated delivering bad news and now he had more to deliver.  "I am afraid that I have more bad news to share.  Two of the slayers friends found the book and have been transported as well."

The King was angry now.  "Can you do nothing right Hargis?  Must I take care of everything?" 

"I….I am sorry.  It was not supposed to happen.  I gave strict instructions to my contact at the library that no one else should know about the book after the slayer.  She…she told them anyway sir.  I will make sure that she is punished."  Mr. Hargis was stammering again.  Stupid girl.  He knew she would screw up sooner or later.  She had come to him after the first few girls went missing.  She was too soft for the job and he knew that.  He didn't have any other choice but to use her.

"Yes, make sure you do that Hargis.  I know nothing of the slayers friends.  Are you sure they were transported here?" 

Mr. Hargis was sure of it.  Mary had told him what happened to the watcher and the witch.  They could be trouble if they found out what was going to happen.  He didn't need any more trouble.  The King was already angry at him.

"I am sure your highness.  Maybe they have not made their way to the castle yet."

The King was not happy.  He didn't need anyone messing up his plan.  He would have Anne back again.  "I will take care of them when they arrive.  Nothing will get in my way.  You make sure that there are no more mistakes."

The mirror went smoky white again and then back to Mr. Hargis' reflection again.  He stood there for a minute and then moved the painting back to cover the mirror.

He knew he had made a few mistakes but it seemed as if things would be ok.  At least he hoped they would be, for his sake.  The King was not a forgiving man and the curse had surely made him less forgiving.  It hadn't helped that Anne had been cursed as well.  The King loved her and would make sure that she was cured and he was released from his hell.  That much he was sure of.  Hargis just hoped that he still had his life…..and his skin when all this was over.  Yes, hoped and prayed that he would.


	16. Deception is Thy Name

Chapter 16  Deception is Thy Name

Xander had been listening but not believing what Anya had told him.  He needed to do something.  With Buffy, Giles and Willow missing anything could happen in this town. 

"Listen Anya, you can't let anyone else know about this, ok.  This is just between us.  We can't let anyone or anything know that the slayer is missing."  He was looking at Anya intently and hoping that she understood the seriousness of the situation.

"No problem, I won't say a word.  Besides, I have plenty of things to keep me busy here.  I can't be worrying about missing slayers and such.  I have money to make."  Anya was not interested in helping Buffy.  Her being gone was a good thing anyway.  Xander paid more attention to her when Buffy wasn't around.  Good riddance she thought.

"Good honey, you do that.  I am going to go to the library and see what I can find out.  Hopefully someone there can tell me what's going on.  I'll be back in an hour or so."  He kissed Anya and left the Magic Box to go to the library.  He needed answers quick if he was going to help his friends. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before Buffy and Spike had made their way to the dining hall.  Again, Julian was there waiting on them.

"Good morning Buffy; William.  I hope that you slept well."  Julian was again offering his hand toward Buffy and it was already putting Spike into a foul mood.

"Yes, Julian, thank you.  We slept quite well."  Buffy looked at Spike and could see that Julian's demeanor was irritating him.  She hoped that it wouldn't last.

Spike came up and put his arm around Buffy.  "Well, we slept as good as could be expected.  After all, it was our wedding night."  He pulled Buffy to him as if to warn Julian that she belonged to him.  He then gently kissed Buffy square on the mouth.  It was a short but soft kiss.

It was enough to startle Buffy and she tried to speak.  "Yes, right.  I….I don't think that was exactly what the prince was asking honey."  She was giving Spike a look that said "drop it" and although he understood perfectly he wasn't ready to be the quiet husband quite yet.

Julian looked a little uneasy at the interaction between the two but shook it off.  "William, I trust that you received the blood that you needed?"  Best to change the subject.

"Yes, yes I did."  Spike wasn't quite sure what he should say about it.  Buffy had suggested that he needed to be ill so they would have an excuse to remain in the castle for another day.  He gave her a look and she took the signal.

"I wanted to thank you again Julian for your hospitality.  William and I are most grateful for everything that you have done.  I am afraid though that although he has received his transfusion this morning that he is still a little under the weather.  I don't believe he is well enough to travel today.  Do you think we could impose another night?"  Buffy was a little nervous about asking.  He hoped that Julian couldn't see that she was lying.

"Of course.  I was just contemplating this morning how I was going to explain to you that we were without transportation today.  I am afraid that my driver and carriage were needed early this morning to take an ill relative to a doctor some miles away.  He won't be back until tomorrow.  I am glad to hear that you are not ready to leave as yet."  The prince was smiling now and looking straight at Buffy.  Spike was sitting down now and getting more agitated by the minute.

"Oh my, I hope that it wasn't your sister.  She hasn't gotten worse has she?"  Buffy was concerned now.  She hoped that Anne hadn't been taken away or worse before she had a chance to find out how she could help her.

"No, Anne is still ill but she remains here in the castle.  We have the means to take care of her here.  This is a relative that lives outside the castle but on the grounds."  Julian was surprised by Buffy's concern over his sister's illness.  She really was a wonderful woman.

"Right then.  That settles it.  Let's eat."  Spike was getting angrier at the prince's obvious attraction to Buffy and he was flaunting it right in front of him.  He wasn't feeling well all of the sudden.  Probably lack of sleep and not for a good reason either.  He just wanted to get this breakfast over with and get back to their room.

Buffy looked at him and frowned.  It wouldn't do for him to be rude like this.  They had a deal and he was breaking it.

"Yes, please, let's have our morning meal.  I believe everything is ready.  I will have the servants bring in the food."  Julian rang a bell and the servants brought in all sorts of wonderful food.  Many kinds of breads, fruits and assorted meats.  It all looked delicious.

As soon as the smell hit Spike's nose he became sick.  The room started to spin and he felt as if he would pass out.  What was wrong with him?  He had gone without proper sleep before and it hadn't affected him this way.

Buffy noticed something was wrong.  "Are you alright William?"  She was concerned.  First his agitation and rudeness and now he was looking as if he would throw up.  She needed him to be ill for their story to be believable but this was a little much.

"No, I don't think I am.  I think I will just go back to our room and lay down for a while."  Spike rose from the table and stumbled a little.  He could hardly walk.  Buffy hurried to the other side of the table to help him.

"I think I should help William to our room.  I am afraid that he is more ill than I realized.  He needs some rest."  Buffy was worried now.  Spike wasn't acting.  He was really feeling ill.

Julian stood up.  "Of course Buffy.  Whatever you think is best.  I will have some food sent to your room.  Maybe a bath would help William.  I will have the servants to prepare a tub in your room as well.  If you should need anything else, please just ask."

Buffy stopped for a moment with Spike leaning on her shoulder.  "Thank you again.  That will be fine."  She continued to help Spike up to their room.  His body was usually cold but she could feel heat coming from him as they climbed up the stairs.  She was worried.  Very worried.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Willow and Giles were worried.  They had both realized after they looked at the knocker and the symbols that they were the same as the ones on the front of the book that had sent them here.  The only thing they had remembered from the book was now staring them in the face.  They were now wondering if it was wise to try and knock.  The book was called Keeper of the Dead after all.  That couldn't be good, or helpful.

"Giles, we have to do something.  What if Buffy is here?  What if they have captured her or worse?  We have to help her.  I think we have to try and get inside and find out what is happening."  Willow was frantic now.

"I realize this Willow.  I just don't know what we should do now.  It is obvious that this castle belongs to the King.  The symbols on the door prove that much.  Do you have any of your supplies with you?"  He was grasping at straws now.

"No, I only have a few crystals and some powder.  I didn't bring my things to the library with us.  I wasn't expecting to have to do any spells."  Willow was searching her pockets now for anything that she might have that would help.

"Do you have any paper?  I think we should copy down these symbols.  If we can find out what they mean that might help."  Giles was staring at the symbols on the door, trying to make sense of them.

Willow reached into her pocket and found a piece of paper and a pencil.  She carefully copied the symbols, making sure that she kept them in the same order of the circle they were in.  It wasn't long before she was finished.

"I don't think we have a choice Giles.  We have to knock and see who's here, unless you want to walk all the way back to the stables."  Willow knew he wouldn't want to make that trip again.

"No, I don't relish that walk again.  I don't see another way to go about this either.  Whatever happens Willow, take my lead and follow.  I don't know what creature we might encounter on the other side of that door."

With that Giles pulled the ring and knocked three times on the door.  It wasn't long before they both heard footsteps and the door opened.

Instead of a hideous creature, there stood a handsome man.  Both Giles and Willow were surprised.  "Yes, may I help you?"  The man seemed refined and well dressed.

"I am sorry to bother you sir, but my…..daughter and I seem to be lost.  We have walked a long way and your residence was the only one in sight."  Giles wasn't prepared to see the young man answer the door and was fumbling a little with his story.

"Yes, well, there seems to be quite a lot of that going around.  Please come in."  The prince opened the door farther and motioned for them to enter.  This was certainly going to be another interesting day.   


	17. Love Sick Fool

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.  I am glad that you are all enjoying the story.  More twists and turns to come! (and more spuffy too!)  This chapter is a little short so with some encouragement I will update again on Friday!

Chapter 17  Love Sick Fool

Buffy had managed to get Spike back to the room.  He was barely walking on his own now and she knew that he was very ill.  The problem was she didn't know why.  Vampires didn't get sick.

She helped him to the bed and he flopped down without care.  He was exhausted and looking more pale than usual.  Buffy couldn't figure out what had gone wrong.  The plan had been for him to pretend to be sick, not actually get sick.

Just as she was going to say something there was a knock at the bedroom door.  She quickly answered it and soon servants were bringing in food trays along with a large tub and pitchers of water.  They quickly did their work as she watched.  The girl from earlier that morning was there.  This was her chance to question her again.

"Miss, may I have a word with you please."  Buffy was sure this was the girl from Sunnydale and she needed to find out more about her. 

The girl seemed hesitant to answer Buffy but knew the prince wouldn't like it if she was rude.  "I am sorry Madam, is there a problem?"  The girl was nervous and not sure what to say.

"No, no….everything is fine.  I just wanted to speak to you again.  You seem so familiar to me and I am sure that I know you from somewhere."

The girl shuffled her feet and little and looked at the floor.  "I am afraid madam that I have one of those faces.  People often mistake me for someone else."  Just then the servants were finishing the bath water and an older woman called to the girl.  "Beatrice, we must go.  We have duties to attend to in the kitchen."  The woman yelling looked at a little upset with the girl. 

The girl bowed her head and then looked Buffy straight in the eye.  There was something she wasn't telling her and Buffy was sure if she could talk to her alone she could find out what that was.

In a minute the room was silent again.  They were all gone but Buffy and Spike and he was now moaning a little.  He wasn't looking any better.

Buffy put her hand on his face and he was hot.  Vampires were not supposed to be hot.  Well, at least not hot in the sense of temperature.  Spike could certainly be considered hot if you meant _pleasant to look at_.  Had she just said that?  She tried to talk to him.

"Spike, what's going on?  Why are you so sick?"  She was shaking him a little now, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Spike moaned again and then opened his eyes.  He was having trouble focusing but he knew Buffy was there and talking to him.  "Something is very wrong love.  I feel as if I have been bloody poisoned."

Buffy froze.  Poisoned; how was that possible?  Spike hadn't even eaten breakfast.  Could vampires be poisoned?  Then she remembered what had happened to Angel and knew that poisoning could be very bad.  He was fine this morning when they got up.  Then it dawned on her that he drank the blood that the servants brought this morning.  There must have been something wrong with the blood.

Buffy searched the room for the container but it was missing.  The room must have been cleaned after they left for breakfast.  Why would anyone want to poison Spike?  It didn't make any sense.

"It's going to be alright Spike.  I am going to take care of you.  You are burning up with fever and we need to get your temperature down."  Buffy walked over to the bath that the servants had prepared.  She reached in and touched the water.  It was temped.  Cool enough she thought.

"I am going to need your help Spike.  We need to get you into the bath to bring down your fever.  Can you get undressed?"  With that last sentence she knew the answer already.  Spike was passed out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander arrived at the library with no clue what to do next.  He stood in the middle of the room trying to decide what his next move should be.  He noticed a woman at the information desk and decided to try to talk to her.

"Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you could help me.  I am looking for my friends and I was wondering if you might have seen them."  It was worth a shot.

"Unless you need help finding a book sir I don't think I can help you.  I just came on duty this morning and I haven't seen anyone here yet except you."  The woman was older with grey hair.  She didn't seem to know anything.

"Can you tell me who was on duty last night?  Maybe they know something."  Xander needed help and needed it fast.  He needed to talk to someone who was at the library last night.

"I am not allowed to give out that information sir."  The woman was not being helpful.  Just then a girl came out of the employee break room and was putting on her sweater.  She looked like she was leaving.  Maybe she could help him.

He hurried over to the girl just before she reached the front door.  "I am sorry to bother you miss, but were you working here last night?"  The girl looked up at Xander with worry in her eyes.  Not again.  She couldn't take this anymore.

"Why do you need to know?"  She was tired of this deception.  She knew he was probably here looking for his missing friends.  He looked frantic.  Mr. Hargis had been harsh with her this morning when she came to get her check.  Threatening even.  She was tired of being bullied.

"My friends are missing and I think they came here last night.  I thought maybe if you were working you would remember seeing them.  Can you help me?"  He was desperate and she knew it.  How many more people would get hurt before she stopped this madness?

"Look, I know what happened to your friends.  I can't talk here though.  Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"  The girl was looking around to see that no one was overhearing their conversation.

A cup of coffee?  It was obvious that this girl knew something.  "Yes, of course, a cup of coffee.  Lead the way."

They left the library quickly.  Mr. Hargis was standing at the top of the stairway.  He hoped that the King was moving fast with his plan for the slayer.  He wasn't sure that he could keep Mary quiet much longer.  He hated to be forced to violence but he wasn't afraid to kill.  He just didn't like it much. 


	18. Helpless

Thanks again to everyone who wrote a review and those of you still hanging in there with me.  Your comments really help me.  I have many plots yet to be revealed so this story is going to have many more chapters yet.  I hope that you don't give up on it.  I still have more story to tell and it will be worth it.  I couldn't resist writing the bathtub scene.  Must be the spuffy in me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 18  Helpless

The coffee shop was just around the corner and it wasn't long before they were sitting at a table and ordering.  Xander was anxious to find out what was going on.

"So, you know where my friends are?"  He was getting right to the point.  He wasn't sure how long they had been gone or what danger they were in.

Mary was worried about helping this man but she couldn't take any more people getting hurt. 

"Look, this is all going to sound really crazy but what I am going to tell you is true.  At first I had a hard time believing it myself."  She thought for sure she needed to convince him that this story was a true story and not a fairytale. 

"You don't need to worry about that.  I have been in Sunnydale all my life.  Nothing that happens here surprises me.  I have seen a lot of strange things.  Just tell me what you know."  He didn't mean to be so short with her but he was worried about his friends.

"Well, when I agreed to do this it was just a way to make some money.  I figured this guy was some kind of eccentric nut and it seemed harmless really.  The story wasn't too believable and I needed the money.  You have to believe me when I tell you I never thought anyone would be hurt."  She was shaking a little now.  Xander felt sorry for the girl.  It was obvious that she was upset.

"Look.  I'm sorry.  Let me start over a little here.  My name is Xander, what's yours?"  He decided if they were going to get through this he needed to be more polite.

The girl softened a little at his attempt to calm her.  "My name is Mary.  I have worked at the library part-time evenings for the last 2 years.  One night this man came into the library and said that he had heard that a shipment of books had arrived from an auction.  He wanted to see the books but I told him that they hadn't been catalogued yet."  Mary's nerves were calming a little now.  It wasn't easy talking about Mr. Hargis but she knew she was doing the right thing.

"This man; did you know him?"  Xander was listening carefully now.  The waitress arrived with their coffees and they were silent while she placed the coffees down and then left.

"No, I had never seen him in the library before.  He was very insistent about the books and told me that he would pay me good money if I could just show him to the books for a few minutes.  It seemed harmless enough.  I needed the money so I took him to the room where the books were being kept."  The girl took the cup and raised it to her lips.  The warmth of the coffee felt good and soothing.

Xander was being patient.  "Then what happened?  Was he interested in a specific book?"

"Yes.  I took him to the room and he rummaged through the books carefully until he found it.  It's called the Keeper of the Dead and it's the reason that your friends are missing.  It is a very dangerous book."  Mary was feeling a little nervous again.  What if this man blamed her for his missing friends?  What if he called the police?

"What does the book do?  Why are my friends missing?"  He knew the book was important but he didn't understanding what it had to do with Buffy.

"The man told me this story about a king that was cursed because he wouldn't marry this princess from another land.  He said that he worked for the king and that he would pay me lots of money to just direct people to the book when they asked about it.  He told me to be helpful and make sure they found the book.  That's my job anyway so I figured no problem, right?  I thought he was just some crazy professor or something.  I didn't really believe the story until the first girl went missing."  She was feeling a little better.  She needed to get this off her chest.

"How many girls are missing?  What is happening to them?"  Xander was trying to make sense of the situation but it was not easy.

'Three I think.  At first I thought maybe I just didn't see them leave but then it was obvious something was happening.  I read it in the newspaper so I asked the man.  He said it wasn't any of my business.  I was getting paid to do a job and I should just keep my mouth shut and do the job.  He told me that your friend would come and that she would be asking questions.  He told me to make sure that she found the book."

Xander was shocked.  People were missing.  Buffy was trying to find out why when she went missing as well.  "Do you know what happens to them?"

Mary was nervously tapping her coffee cup now.  "All I know is that when they find the book and open it something happens.  Whoever is touching the book then disappears.  I didn't see what happened to the others but the older gentleman and the red headed girl I saw.  I followed them upstairs because I wanted to see for myself."

"Can you show me this book?  Is it still in the library?"  It was starting to make sense now what had happened to his friends but he still didn't know why.  He needed to get to the bottom of it but the only way was to get this book.

"No, you can't touch the book.  I won't have it happen again.  People are missing and it is partly my fault.  I won't have you go missing too.  You will have to find another way."  Mary was insistent now and almost in a panic.

"Right, I guess it won't help if I go missing as well.  I have to find out a way to help Buffy, Willow and Giles.  This man, do you know his name?"  Xander knew he had to get as much information as possible if he was going to be helpful.

"Yes, but you really shouldn't go messing with him.  He is very dangerous and I have already been threatened.  I shouldn't be talking to you about this.  If he were to catch me………"  Mary's voice trailed off as she recalled her confrontation with Mr. Hargis this morning.

"Don't worry.  No one knows you are here.  I really need to have that name if I am going to help Buffy and the others that are missing.  It's important."  Xander was practically begging now.  He knew the information could be very helpful and he hoped the girl would see it was the right thing to do.

"All right.  His name is Mr. Hargis.  I…I don't know anything else.  He always comes to the library when he wants to talk to me."  The girl was very nervous but she felt this might somehow make up for the wrong that had already been done.  Maybe this man could save those people.

"Thank you Mary.  You should go home now and don't go into work for awhile.  Take a vacation somewhere where no one knows you.  Don't talk to anyone for a few days and hopefully it will all be over by then and you can go on with your life.  It's going to be fine.  You did the right thing by telling me all this."  Xander hoped he was being reassuring and giving the girl good advice.  At this point he wasn't really sure about anything except he was going to look up this Mr. Hargis. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy was in a fix.  Spike was out cold now and she really had no way of telling if he was ok or not.  He certainly didn't need to breathe, even though he often did.  Was his chest moving?  How was she going to get him in the tub?

She paced the room for a few minutes trying to figure out what to do next.  She needed to get his fever down.  She didn't know much about vampires and illness but she was sure he couldn't tolerate this temperature for much longer.  She walked back over to the bed and tried to wake him again.  No luck.

She unbuttoned his shirt.  Her hands were shaking a little now and her fingers fumbled with the buttons.  She could feel the heat rising from his flesh.  She removed the shirt and started unlacing his shoes and removing them as well as his socks.  She finished and then stopped and looked at him again sprawled out on the bed with nothing left but his pants.

His pants.  That was what she was trying to avoid but they needed to come off.  Why are you so worried about this?  It's just pants.  You can do this.  He's sick and he needs help.  There is nothing sexual about this.

"Too bad I'm not convinced."  She was talking to herself now and it wasn't helping.  She just needed to do it and get it over with.  She undid the buckle and pulled the belt until it slid from his pants.  Ok, step one done.  She then unbuttoned the top button and slid the zipper down.  Did he have underwear on?  She decided not to look.  She grabbed the hem of the pants and pulled them off in one sweep.  She didn't need to look at him.  She would just pick him up and put him in the tub.

She tried to avert her eyes but it didn't work.  She found herself drawn to looking at him.  He was so still.  His features were so sharp but surprisingly matched his body well.  He was like a work of art.  She was surprised to realize that she found Spike attractive.  She could appreciate a finely honed male body, even if it was a vampire.  She looked away quickly.

She was a little ashamed and embarrassed.  She put her arms underneath him and picked him up and he moaned a little.  It was a low moan, not loud.  He was very weak.  At least she knew he was still alive.  Well, not technically.

She carried him to the tub and placed him in gently.  He roused a little from the cool water and began to shake.  He opened his eyes but his lids were heavy.  "What's happening?"  He managed to get the words out.

"Shhhhhh.  Don't worry.  I am taking care of everything.  We are going to get you better.  I need to get your fever down.  The bath will help."  She was talking to him softly now.  Trying to reassure him everything would be fine, but she didn't believe it herself.  She didn't know if any of this was going to do any good.

She had her hand behind his back and part way around his waist to keep his head from slipping under the water.  He was drifting in and out of consciousness.  She grabbed the sponge and gently dipped it into the cool water, bringing it up to his shoulders and letting the water run down his body.

She continued to use the sponge, dousing Spike with the water all over.  What if he died and she was stuck here by herself without his help?  She couldn't think about that now.  She needed to figure out what to do next.  After about 20 minutes she could tell that he was cooling off a little.  His fever was coming down.

"Spike, can you hear me?"  She was talking softly near his face now.  She hoped that he would wake up and start to feel a little better.

His eyes fluttered a little and then opened.  He looked around and then down into the tub.  He looked a little confused.  "How did I get into the bloody tub?"  It was a valid question.  She was sure he still wasn't quite with it but decided she needed to tell him.

"You had a very high fever and I needed to get you cooled down.  The tub was the only way.  I put you in and it seems as if your fever is coming down.  I think it is working."  Just be clinical about it.  That was the way to go.

He looked at her again and she could see him picturing what she had to do to put him in the tub.  He was very aware that he was naked.  That was Spike.  He was very sick but still managed to keep his mind in the gutter.  He started to speak again.

"So, you took my clothes off then pet?"  She couldn't ignore the question.  He was very weak but still managing to give her that look only Spike could give.

"Yes, I had too.  Don't worry, I didn't look.  I didn't see anything."  She was a little nervous now and her voice quivered a little.  It was just a little lie.

"Right, sure you didn't love."  That was his last word.  He was out cold again.  His fever was coming down but he wasn't getting any better.  She would have to figure something out soon.  She needed him, and more than she cared to admit.


	19. Rescue Mission

Chapter 19  Rescue Mission

Willow and Giles were a little nervous but glad to see a normal face and not a demon ready to rip their guts out.  That was progress at least.

Willow decided the man was quite handsome.  Not her type really.  He was tall and lean with dark hair.  She much preferred short with hair color that changed with the seasons.  She missed Oz and she wished she were home with him right now.

Giles was thinking of what to say next when the man spoke up.  "Please, let me introduce myself.  My name is Julian and I am the owner of this castle.  Let me offer whatever assistance that I can."

The prince glanced from Giles to Willow.  They were dressed strangely but looked harmless enough.  He was certainly getting strange visitors lately.

"Yes, forgive us.  We don't mean to intrude but we seem to be very lost.  My daughter and I were on a trip to visit my sister and our car…..um…our carriage broke down out on the road.  I am afraid that maybe I took a wrong turn somewhere."  Giles had almost slipped up but managed to catch himself.  Hopefully the prince hadn't noticed.

"I will help in any way that I can.  Unfortunately my driver is otherwise engaged today.  He won't be back until tomorrow.  I can offer you a place to stay tonight and we can get you on your way tomorrow if you like.  I am afraid we are not within walking distance of the next town."  The prince seemed to be genuine in his offer and they needed to stay if they were going to get answers.

Willow spoke up.  'That is very kind of you sir.  My name is Willow.  It is very nice of you to offer your help.  We have walked a long way and we were hoping someone here could help us."  She was smiling at the prince and he was smiling back.  He seemed harmless enough.  She decided it was too soon to ask about Buffy and Giles must have felt the same because he hadn't mentioned her yet.  They needed to know more about the prince before tipping their hand.

"I will have the servants show you to your rooms.  We have plenty of food left over from the morning meal.  I am sure you must be hungry.  I will see that they bring some to you as well."  The prince was being very gracious.  Too gracious maybe, but they decided not to question their luck.

The prince rang a bell and a servant girl appeared.  He talked to her for a moment and soon she was showing us along a long hallway to a door.  She used a key to unlock a door to another hallway with a series of doors.  She opened the first door with a key and then proceeded to usher them in.  "This has adjoining rooms.  The prince thought you might want to be near each other.  Someone will bring up some food to you in a little while.  Please let them know if you will need anything else."

She was gone before Giles could say thank you.  He looked at Willow and she just shrugged.  At least they were safe for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander had left the coffee shop with information but no plan.  What was he going to do?  Just then he bumped into Oz who was looking a little frantic.

"Xander, have you seen Willow?  I have been calling her and looking for her everywhere but I can't find her.  We were supposed to meet this morning for breakfast but she didn't show."  Oz was a great guy and Xander knew his feelings for Willow were genuine.  He was glad that she had found someone who cared for her.

"Oz, I need your help.  I think I know what has happened to Willow.  Buffy and Giles are missing too.  I'll explain everything but first we need to get to the Magic Box.  We have some researching to do.  I'll explain everything on the way.  We have to hurry."  The two then hurried off down the side walk with Xander telling Oz what he knew so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bath had helped but Spike was still very sick.  He had stopped shaking and his fever was down but he was still drifting in and out.  He wasn't getting better and Buffy needed to do something quick.

She decided that the bath had done what it could and she needed to move him back to the bed.  She walked to the bed and pulled the covers back.  The linens were very soft to the touch.  He was slipping into the water when she rushed back and grabbed him under the arms.

The move to the bed was easy enough.  Buffy placed him on the bed carefully taking care not to stare at him again.  She pulled the covers up to his stomach and felt his head.  He was cooler so why wasn't he waking up? 

"I need to find out what he was poisoned with?  Why would Julian want to kill Spike?  Was Julian even the one who did this?"  She was talking out loud to herself again.  It was a habit that she was getting used to now.  It had been over an hour now that Spike hadn't talked to her.  She was missing the sound of his voice.  Something she thought she would never say.

She searched the room again for the empty container, nothing.  He had been given bad blood and he was going to die if she didn't figure out how to cure him.  She remembered what had happened to Angel when Faith had shot him with the poisoned arrow.  Her blood had saved him.  Would it help Spike?

The thought of it made her nervous and a little sick.  She walked back to the bed and sat down next to where Spike was laying.  He stirred a little and opened his eyes.

"Buffy, love, what is happening?  I can't think straight.  I keep think'in this is some kind of dream."  He was somewhat awake but not making much sense.

Buffy placed her hand on his cheek.  "You're sick Spike, but I think I might know how to get you better."  He faded back to sleep and she decided maybe rest would be good.  He needed to be strong to do what needed to be done and so did she.  Strong enough for the both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The prince had returned to his room.  He was feeling a little strange and decided that maybe a little morning nap would be in order.  This strange feeling was becoming a common thing for him recently and he didn't quite understand it.  He was sure he would feel better after some rest.

His room was quiet like it was every other day.  He was very lonely here in the castle and the constant worry about his sister had taken its toll on him as well.  Buffy really was a lovely girl.  He enjoyed her company.  It was a shame she was going to be leaving soon.

He walked over to the large dressing mirror and gazed at himself.  He was good looking enough but never seemed to be lucky in love.  He didn't understand it really.  Just then the mirror became a milky white and his reflection changed once again.  His handsome face was gone and in its place was a creature so ugly no one would love.  It talked to him.

"Don't worry Julian, things are going well.  My plan will soon be complete and you will no longer be alone.  We will be as one and with our beloved Anne.  It won't be much longer now.  I need you to make sure that your new guests do not interfere further.  I may need them so keep them alive but out of the way.  Our day is coming."  The prince was looking into the mirror but without expression.

The creature then disappeared and the mirror returned to normal.  The prince blinked his eyes and then shook his head a little.  He was a little dizzy and had that feeling again of hearing voices.

He walked over to a nightstand and placed his hands on top of a beautiful jewelry box.  It was a medium sized box with elegant markings laced in gold.  He opened the box to reveal a heart necklace.  It had a gold chain and a beautiful large ruby in the shape of a heart.  He removed it from the box and held it close to his chest.

"Oh Anne" were the only words he spoke. 


	20. The Clock is Ticking

Thanks again everyone for the wonderful reviews.  I may put up the next few chapters in the next few days.  I will be on vacation after that and unable to post anything for a week.  I think this story will have about 30 chapters when I am done.  It's long, but I have a lot to cover.  I don't want to leave out important events I had planned and cut it short.  Thanks to those of you still with me. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 20  The Clock is Ticking

Xander and Oz arrived at the Magic Box in record time.  They had talked about what information they had and decided that researching the book might not be just as good as having the actual book in hand, but it was a lot safer.

As long as the book was making people vanish they couldn't chance touching it.  Surely Giles would have something at the magic shop that would help them figure this out.  Oz could do a little Internet research on this Mr. Hargis as well and maybe they could get an address.  They were greeted by Anya when they entered the shop.

"Hi Xander.  I'm glad you're back because I need some things from the basement and I can't leave the counter.  Besides they are very heavy and that is man's work, right?  Could you go down and get them for me please?"  It was just like Anya to be oblivious to the situation they had discussed this morning.  He loved her, but sometimes she was in a world of her own.

"Honey, sorry but I don't have time for that now.  Oz and I have some researching to do.  Do you know where Giles keeps the prophecy books?"  Xander was looking behind the counter now and seemed a little frantic.  Oz took a seat at the research table and pulled out his laptop.

"What's wrong now Xander?  Didn't you find what you were looking for at the library?"  Anya was a little put out that Xander didn't want to get her supplies from the basement for her.  He was supposed to be her boyfriend.  He should be helping her.

"I don't have time to explain right now Anya.  Can you tell me where the prophecy books are or do I have to search the whole store?"  He was a getting annoyed now and didn't have time to coddle Anya and her needs.

Anya sighed and pointed to the loft.  "Giles keeps the important books up there away from the customers.  If we have it, it would be up there."  With that she stomped out of the room and proceeded to the basement to get her supplies.  Oz just watched silently trying to stay out of the way.  Sometimes their arguments could get ugly and he didn't want to get caught in the middle.

Xander started to call after her and decided that he didn't have time.  He would apologize to her later after he found his friends.  She would understand and forgive him.  He climbed the ladder to the loft in search of the books he needed.

Giles kept the books with information on prophecies and ancient stories in the far right section.  He found them after a few tries.  He grabbed the books and headed downstairs to where Oz was still typing away on the laptop.

"I think I have found some we can start with.  It shouldn't be too bad.   There are only 5 or 6 books it can be in.  Hopefully we find something about it in one of these."  Xander laid the books on the table.  They were rather thick with small printing but between the two of them it shouldn't be too hard.  After all, they had done this kind of thing before.  Of course, if Giles were there it would be a lot easier.

"Are you sure about this Xander?  Maybe we should just go to the library and get the book.  This looks like it could take awhile man."  Oz was looking at the table of very large books and scratching his head.

"I'm sure.  It won't do us any good to get transported to wherever they are without any answers.  Don't worry.  Wherever Willow is, Buffy and Giles are with her.  At least they are together as far as we know.  I am sure that they will take care of each other.  They need someone at this end to help them and that would be us."  Xander wasn't sure about anything but this was the plan.  The boys starting looking for whatever they could find about the king and Mr. Hargis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow and Giles were hungrier than they thought.  They hadn't eaten in awhile and the walk to the castle this morning had given them an appetite.  The food the servants brought was delicious and they had practically eaten every bite.

"Well, it certainly seems that the prince is a likeable fellow.  I didn't want to botch anything up by asking about Buffy.  I assume you thought the same?"  Giles was standing now and looking around the room for clues.

"He seemed nice enough.  I figured you didn't ask so I kept quiet.  You said to follow your lead _dad_.  A good daughter does what her father says."  Willow was chuckling a little now.  Giles had made them father and daughter and it did make sense.  The prince didn't seem suspicious of them and she wasn't sure why.  He acted almost as if he was expecting guests.

"Yes, well, it was all I could think of at the time.  It seems as if it worked well enough.  Maybe we should try to search the castle for further clues.  I am sure the prince won't mind if we have a look about.  He can't expect us to keep cooped up in these rooms all day."  Giles was gesturing and removing his glasses again.  He had such strange habits.

"I guess a look around is in order.  I could go for a little snooping.  Maybe we will find Buffy while we are looking."  Willow and Giles proceeded to the door and out to the hallway.  They reached the large steel outer door they had passed through before only to find that it was locked.  Giles tried the knob again and then frowned.

"The door seems to be locked.  Maybe the servants who brought the food locked it in error."  He was looking at the door intently and then to Willow.  She was concerned as well.

"Maybe they did and maybe they didn't.  The door was locked when we arrived but I don't see why they would lock it when they know we are here.  Unless, of course, the prince means to keep us from something, or someone.  This isn't right Giles."  Willow tried the knob as well in frustration.

"Yes, quite right.  Maybe the prince isn't the good fellow we thought he was."  Giles and Willow stood looking at each other and thinking of their next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy awoke and found herself in bed next to Spike.  She must have fallen asleep.  She got out of bed and pulled the curtain a little.  The sun was still high in the sky so it must be close to noon.  That's if this sun is on the same time table as the one in our world, she thought.  She couldn't have slept too long.

Spike was still cooler and he appeared to be sleeping.  She tried to wake him up by shaking his arm a little.  She bent down closer to his face and said his name a few times.  He stirred and moaned a little and then opened his eyes.

"Spike, wake up.  Are you still with me?"  He was waking up a little more and Buffy was glad that she was able to wake him.

"Still here love.  Can't say as I am do'in too well though.  Lot's of pain in my head and my gut hurts.  I don't think I am gett'in any better pet."  His voice was low and weak.  He was struggling to talk.

"I know.  I am afraid that you aren't getting any better Spike.  Are you strong enough to sit up?"  He shook his head yes and she helped him to sit in an upright position, using the pillows for support.

"Who bloody did this to me slayer?"  He was aware enough to ask that question.  She didn't know who had done this, but he wouldn't want to hear that.

"I am not sure yet.  I think someone poisoned the blood you drank this morning.  I don't see why Julian would do that.  He has been so nice to us."  She was looking at his eyes now, weary from the sickness.  They didn't have the same blue luster that they usually do.

"Bloody Julian.  I knew it.  He just wants to get in your pants.  Kill the sodding husband and get the girl.  Old story new players."  He was coughing a little now and holding his stomach.

Buffy didn't like to think so but Spike could be right.  She couldn't worry about that now because Spikes illness was more pressing.  "I think I know a way that could make you better.  I think you just need some good blood; slayer blood to be exact.  It worked for Angel and I think it might work for you."

Spike was sick but he heard exactly what she said.  He also very pointedly heard the name Angel and it made him angry.  He didn't like to be reminded that she loved the ponce.  He didn't like to be reminded about anything that concerned Angel.

"No, I won't do it.  There has to be another way.  Angel might have been weak but I'm not.  I'll take my chances."  He was looking at her now with pride in his eyes.  He was being stubborn.

"Don't be ridiculous.  This has nothing to do with weakness.  My blood can probably save your life and right now it's the only thing I can do for you.  I don't know of another way Spike.  Believe me if I did I would try it.  I can make you well.  I feel it.  Let me do this for you."  She was mad and pleading at the same time.

He shook his head again.  He didn't like this plan at all.  He had been going along with everything she asked so far but this was too much.  He doubled over in pain again and almost passed out.

"We have to do this Spike before you pass out again.  Please just do as I ask.  I'll be fine."  She sat down on the bed and put her hands on his shoulders to help support him.  He was getting weak again and she could tell the pain was getting worse.

He looked into her eyes and could see she had made up her mind.  She might be right.  This might be the only way and he didn't want to leave her in the place alone.  If he died she would be here all alone.  He couldn't bear that.  He didn't know what the prince had up his sleeve but it couldn't be good.  He shook his head again and agreed.

She looked at him intently as if to reassure him that it would be ok.  "Good.  All you need to do is change and then bite me.  Do you have enough strength to do that Spike?"

"I think so love.  I don't want to hurt you.  What about the chip?  I'm not sure I will be able to take the pain it will cause."  She hadn't thought about that.  Maybe if he didn't intend to hurt her it wouldn't fire.  Maybe it wouldn't work in this world.  They had to take that chance.

"Tell yourself that I want this Spike.  You aren't hurting me, I'm helping you.  Hopefully the chip won't fire.  It's our only chance."  She lifted her hair from her neck and Spike could see the marks there from her previous bites.  It disgusted him and he turned his head away.

"Spike, please."  She was pleading with him now.  He looked back at her and she had tears in her eyes.  The slayer was crying for him.  He shook his head and the demon came forth.  He put his mouth to her neck and bit down.  Nothing would ever be the same.


	21. Lost and Found

Thanks everyone for the reviews.  I am back from vacation so the story continues.  Hope you are still enjoying it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 21  Lost and Found

Xander and Oz had been searching for hours.  The table was strewn with books, some opened, and they both looked tired.  "You know, this is always easier when Giles is here.  It seems like we always manage to find the solution.  This research stuff is harder than it looks."  Xander was scratching his head at their lack of information.

Oz was tired and had put his head on the table.  He raised his head just as Xander finished his sentence with "information".  "Information?  Did you say that you found some information?"  It was clear that they were at their wits end.  So far they had not found one piece of information on the Keeper of the Dead or the king.  However, Oz did manage to get an address on Mr. Hargis after much surfing.  The Internet had proved to be very helpful.

Just then Anya came over to the table.  "So, Xander, are you taking me out to lunch or what?  I am done here and I only need a moment to close the shop.  I am ready for a pleasant lunch with my boyfriend."  Anya was especially pleased with herself.  She was very happy about running the Magic Box by herself and thought she was doing a wonderful job.

"Honey, I can't go out to lunch.  I told you I need to find out about this Keeper of the Dead book.  It's important."  Xander was tired and trying to be understanding but Anya could be trying at times.

"But I'm important too.  I have been running things while Giles has been gone and I want to go out for lunch."  She was standing with her hands on her hips and doing that pouty thing again.

"Look, Oz and I have to stay until we find this information.  Go get yourself something.  We will watch the shop until you get back.  As a matter of fact we could use some food as well."  Xander was losing patience fast and decided getting rid of her before he lost his temper would be the good route to take here.  No harm in asking her to bring them some food.  They needed to keep up their strength after all.

"Fine, you need the information then here."  She walked over to the stack of books, searched through them and took one out and placed it in front of her.  She scanned the pages, stopping about a third of the way through the book, and then handed it back to Xander.

"Here, now can we go to lunch?"  Xander looked down at the pages that Anya had opened to and there it was in plain site.  He read a little and then looked over to Oz.  "This is it Oz.  It looks like this is what we have been looking for."

Anya was a little miffed.  "Of course it is.  You just have to look in the right book of course.  I have seen many prophecy books in my hundreds of years as a demon and I sort of have a knack for finding things.  It's really not that difficult Xander."  Xander was looking a little angry now.

"You mean we have been looking here for hours and you knew how to find it all along?"  He was looking at her directly now with aggravation in his eyes.  Anya shifted a little and then stammered.  "Well, you never asked for my help."

Xander sighed.  "Never mind.  We don't have time to debate this.  I only hope that there is something here to help us."  He took the book over to Oz and they began reading the text.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles and Willow had searched the other rooms in the hallway and found nothing.  They decided to make their way back to their room.  They were locked in and they weren't sure why.

"Giles, do you think that the prince locked us in on purpose?  I didn't think that he suspected anything.  He was so nice to us and gave us this neat room and food and everything.  I really thought he bought our lost father and daughter story."  Willow was sitting on the bed now with her hands in her lap.

Giles continued to pace the room some more.  He needed to come up with a plan but it wasn't coming.  "I am not sure Willow.  He could have been pretending to buy our story.  We don't exactly blend in here you know.  We can't get out so we should spend some time searching this room some more.  Maybe something will come up.  I honestly don't know."

Willow nodded her head.  Giles didn't know any more than her and that didn't make her feel good.  He was usually the one with the plan.  They hadn't seen Buffy yet either and that made her nervous as well.  "Do you think that they have Buffy locked up in another wing somewhere?  Maybe she is trapped and can't get out."

Giles had already thought of that but hadn't said anything.  Willow was a smart girl.  He knew she would think of it sooner or later.  "I thought of that as well Willow.  I am sure if she is trapped then she is looking for a way out as we should be.  Perhaps you can get out what magic supplies you do have and we will think of something."  He hated to resort to magic but he secretly hoped that Willow had something useful and that she would be able to use it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her whole body hurt.  She felt the cold hard floor against her cheek and realized something was wrong.  She opened her eyes and found that she was on the floor.

Slowly her limbs began to move and she was able to push herself up into a sitting position.  Suddenly a pain shot through her neck and she reached up to find the wound there.  Then it hit her…..Spike.

She reached up to the side of the bedspread and grabbed it to help her up.  "How long have I been on the floor" she said aloud.  It echoed in the room with no answer.  Spike was lying on the bed in the same spot she remembered.  She shook him to try to wake him up.  Hopefully he was just passed out or sleeping and not………..dead.

"Spike, wake up.  Are you alright?  Speak to me."  Buffy was shaking him more now.  He had blood on his mouth.  Her blood.  She had hoped this plan would work.  If he was dead then it was all for nothing.  She was starting to panic.

Just then there was a moan and some movement.  He opened his eyes slowing and looked right at her.  "What's all the sodding fuss slayer?  Can't a man get some shut eye?  He was waking up and he was already sounding like his old self.

"Spike.  Thank god you're alive.  Are you feeling better?"  Buffy was touching his forehead checking for fever and looking him over like an old mother hen.  He was finding it quite amusing. 

"Much better thanks.  I guess a good dose of slayer blood is the cure all for what ales me huh slayer.  I'll have to remember that next time I start feeling a little less than perfect."  He was raising his eyebrows up and down and giving her that smug grin.  She determined he definitely was feeling better and her plan had worked.  Maybe a little too good.

"I am glad you can laugh at this Spike.  You almost died and I could have died as well you know."  She put her hand up to her neck again as if to check and make sure the wound was still there.

He noticed her covering the bite mark with her hand and the fuzzy memories of what had happened came back to him.  He remembered how her skin had felt and the rush of her blood.  He remembered how weak he was and how she had held him so he could drink from her.  He would never forget the closeness he felt and how she had risked her life to save his.

His thoughts returned to the present and he looked at her with glassy eyes.  "Right love, you could have left me to die.  Why didn't you?"  Spike was back to being serious now.  She brought it up so he decided the door was open for the question.  Buffy was looking a little uncomfortable now.

"I couldn't let you just die.  It's sort of my fault you are here in the first place.  I didn't want to be left here alone.  I need you just in case we need to fight our way out of a situation."  That was the truth she thought.  He didn't need to know everything.  If she told him it would hurt her if he would have died then he would surely use that against her.  That was just Spike.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the sit on the bed with him.  He knew it was too soon for her to admit why she had helped him.  "Look, Buffy, I know that it took a lot to let me do that.  I'm grateful for it, for whatever that's worth.  It means a lot that you would try to save me after all we have been through together."  He was looking into her eyes and she knew he was being sincere.  A sudden look of concern crept over his face.  "Are you sure you are ok?"  He was embarrassed he hadn't thought to ask her before now.

Buffy was becoming more uncomfortable and didn't want things to get more complicated right now.  She let go of his hand, stood up, and headed for the water basin near the dressing screen.  She took a small towel and dipped it in the water and dabbed at her neck wound.  "I'm fine.  A little weak but I'll be fine.  I need to find out what's going on and you need to rest.  You are not one hundred percent yet but you will be soon.  You get some rest and then get cleaned up.  I am going to talk to Julian."  She quickly discarded the towel and opened the bedroom door to leave and noticed something shiny on the floor just outside the door.  She leaned down and picked it up.

The key was silver and sort of looked like a skeleton key but with a dragon's head.  She turned back to Spike and then came back inside the room and shut the door.  "There was a key on the floor Spike.  It's a key with a dragon's head like the one on the front door.  I wonder if someone left it here for me to find."  She studied the key carefully. 

Spike looked at her from across the room.  "I think you should wait until we can go out together Buffy.  Just give me a few hours.  I'll be right as rain."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Spike.  I am going to take a walk and see what I can find out.  You rest."  With that Buffy left the room before Spike could argue.

Spike laid his head on the pillow.  He was still tired and he needed to be his best for Buffy.  He didn't like her going out alone but she could handle herself.  She had done a wonderful brave thing for him today.  She could have died trying.  Thank heavens the chip didn't activate and he was able to take just enough blood and not drain her.  He wanted her alive and well.  His feelings for her were deepening and he hoped that he would be able to convince her that she had feelings too.  He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	22. The Key

Chapter 22  The Key

Buffy traveled the hallways with the key in hand.  Someone had to have left it there for her.  She was sure that it wasn't just a coincidence that it was right outside her door.  But who would want to help her?  What did the key go to?  She thought of the basement door her and Spike had discovered locked. 

All of a sudden she felt very strange.  Her head was a little fuzzy and then she heard a voice.  Was it Willow's voice?  "_Buffy can you hear me?  It's __Willow__.  If you are here in the castle we are trapped on the first floor.  The door is locked and we can't get out_." 

Buffy stopped dead in her tracks.  That was Willow's voice.  Was she talking to her through her mind?  How could she be here in the castle?  She decided to try and talk back.  "_Willow__ is that you?  Are you alright?  Where are you?"_  Buffy was trying to think hard.  She didn't know how this mind thingy worked so she was winging it here.

_"Buffy, yes it's me __Willow__.  Giles and I are trapped on the first floor.  The prince has locked us in.  Can you get to us?"  _Buffy was shocked.  Willow and Giles were here and the prince had locked them in a room.  This was all very confusing.  She looked down at the key in her hand.

_"Hold on Will, I'm coming."_  And with that last sentence Buffy began to feel normal again.  She walked to the stairway and descended to the first floor.  She followed the hallway and came to a large door with the dragon's head.  It was locked.  She took the key from her pocket and prayed it would work.

She inserted the key and turned to hear a click and then she turned the knob and opened the door.  She was surprised at what she found.  There was Willow and Giles on the other side and they were both very glad to see her.  Willow greeted her friend with a hug.

"Buffy, I am so glad that you are alright.  I told Giles I could contact you.  I said if you are here in the castle that you would hear me and here you are."  Willow was hugging Buffy tightly now and Giles was grinning.  They were both very glad to see her.

"Good thinking Will.  It felt weird to have you there in my head but it worked.  I think we shouldn't stay here though.  We need to get to my room before anyone finds us.  We need to get back so the four of us can talk.  I'll tell you what we know about this place already and you can explain how you got here."  Buffy was grabbing Willow's arm now and urging her and Giles to follow her.

Giles was scratching his head and frowning.  "Wait…..the four of us?  Is someone else with you Buffy?  I thought you went to the library alone."  Giles and Willow were both staring and waiting for her answer.

Buffy realized what she had said.  "Oh, don't you know about Spike?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Oz had carefully read and re-read the text.  It wasn't good news.  They read about the king and the curse, and also about his beloved Anne.  It really wasn't that disturbing until they reached the part about the special girl that could break the curse.

"Man, this is not good Xander.  What are we going to do?"  Oz was worried now.  Willow was transported by the book just like Buffy and who knows what the king had in store for her.  It was right there in black and white what he intended for the slayer.  They both knew why he needed Buffy.

"I know, I know.  Do you think Buffy knew about this before she disappeared?  I mean, I can't imagine that she would have gone along with this."  Xander was worried more than ever now.  The king was going to use Buffy to restore Anne.  The question was how.

Oz knew better as well.  He knew she couldn't have had all the information.  "Do you think that is what happened to the other missing girls?  Do you think the king tried to use them to bring back his girlfriend?"

"You could be right.  It would make sense.  Now all we have to do is figure out how he plans to do it so we can stop it from happening."  The boys looked at each other.  "I think it is time to pay a visit to Mr. Hargis."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all managed to make it back to the bedroom without being seen.  They hadn't talked along the way and the silence was awkward. 

They entered the bedroom to find Spike sitting in the big chair smoking a cigarette.  Buffy was surprised to see that he was up and had gotten dressed.  He must be feeling better.  Spike was shocked to see Willow and Giles.

"I guess you found something then huh pet?"  He wasn't sure what they were doing there but he knew it meant that the home team wasn't home figuring out their rescue.

Giles was the first to respond.  "What is Spike doing here Buffy?"  Buffy walked over to the basin of water on the table near the dressing screen and leaned over and splashed water on her face.  This had certainly been an eventful day and she was feeling a little weary.

"Spike followed me to the library, Giles.  He was doing his usual stalk Buffy routine.  He grabbed the book when it sparked and then, poof, here we are."  That was the short version and it was the best she could muster at this point.

Giles pushed even further.  "Right, I certainly could see how that would happen since Spike always manages to find trouble, but what does the prince know about Spike?  Giles was rubbing his glasses now and decided he needed to sit as well.  He walked over to the chaise lounge in the corner and sat down.  He noticed the bathtub and frowned a little.  Spike was a little offended at that last comment.  He didn't find trouble.  Trouble seemed to find him.

Willow chimed in before Buffy could answer.  "Yeh, I mean Giles and I came up with a good story about us being father and daughter.  What story did you guys tell the prince?"

Buffy and Spike were looking at each other now and Spike remained silent as he puffed smoke into the air.  He hated to admit it but he was enjoying the slayers discomfort and he decided he would let her tell the tale.  He also saw Giles notice the bathtub and thought that would be a good story to tell.  Better to keep his trap shut for now.

Buffy cleared her throat.  "Well, you see it was raining, really hard.  We weren't expecting Julian to be a prince and I got a little flustered and……….well…….I sort of told him that Spike and I were married."  She knew that last part was going to cause a stir.  Spike was still enjoying the show.

Giles stood up quickly and he and Willow both responded at the same time.  "Married?"  Buffy knew it wasn't going to be pleasant but it was the truth and they needed to tell each other everything if they were going to figure a way out of this place safely.

Buffy sighed and began again.  "Look, I know that this seems strange."  Giles cut in quickly.  "Déjà vu is more like it."  He looked at Willow who ducked her head and remained silent.

"It's ok Giles.  It's just a cover story.  No spells, and no actually thinking we are married.  Oh, and you both need to know a couple more things."  Giles and Willow were looking a little nervous now.  What else could there be to tell?  Giles looked over at the tub again and placed his hand over his face.

Buffy continued.  "Here he is known as William.  I thought Spike was a little too much for this place.  He also has a pretend condition where he needs blood transfusions.  The problem is it seems that someone wants him dead.  They poisoned his blood this morning."

"This is serious Buffy."  Giles was sitting again.  "Someone is trying to make sure we don't mess up anything.  Willow and I were purposely locked in that wing of the castle.  There must be a reason and we need to find out why."

Willow was looking confused.  "If Spike was poisoned then why isn't he dead?"  She looked over at Spike and he looked the same as always to her.  Giles contemplated Willow's question and looked as if he was waiting for an answer as well.

Buffy looked a little flushed now.  She looked over at Spike for help but he was just sitting there, grinning and smoking.  She knew better than to think he would help her out of this.  Her hand automatically went to her neck and Giles noticed the bite.  His face turned white as a ghost.

"I did what I had to do.  He was going to die and he was the only help I had here.  I…I cured him the same way I cured Angel."  That last sentence was all she had to say.  Willow and Giles were both on their feet and pacing now.  The word Angel had put Spike back in a foul mood.

"Buffy that was very dangerous.  You could have died, or worse.  I can't believe you would be so irresponsible."  Giles was upset now and standing in front of Buffy with a disapproving look on his face.  He could see the bite up close now and he suddenly averted his eyes.

"What's done is done Giles.  I made the decision and it worked.  Spike is fine now.  What's important is that we work together to figure out what's going on.  I need to tell you about Anne."  Buffy had made up her mind not to argue.  She had saved Spike and that was all that mattered.

Giles didn't like it but she was right.  It was already done.  She was here with Spike as her only ally.  He would be sure to question her more about it later.  "Who is Anne?"

Buffy was glad that it looked as if he was going to let it go for now.  "Anne is Julian's sister.  At least that is the story he is telling.  She is very ill.  She appeared to Spike and me as a ghost and we followed her.  We found her room and it seems as if she is in some kind of coma.  She asked me to help her."

Giles and Willow took in the information about Anne and then Willow spoke up.  "Giles, what about the prophecy?  If it could be real then Buffy has a right to know.  It might have something to do with what's going on here."

Buffy heard the word prophecy and froze.  Spike then spoke up for the first time.  "What prophecy would that be Rupert?"  Giles was still silent.  He was remembering the information he kept from Buffy and how he had gotten her into this whole mess.

When Giles didn't answer Buffy asked again.  "Exactly what have you been keeping from me Giles?"  She had her hands on her hips now.  He knew he was in a lot of trouble.  A whole lot of trouble.


	23. Confessions

I hope that you are all still enjoying the story.  There are more twists and revelations to come.  Thank you to those of you who have sent reviews.  I love getting reviews! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 23  Confessions

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles had managed to tell Buffy about the prophecy and what Mr. Hargis had told him.  He had also explained why he hadn't told her any of this when he sent her to the library.  The news that Mr. Hargis was not with the Watcher's Council didn't settle well either.  Spike was furious and Buffy wasn't far behind.

"Bloody hell Rupert.  Are you daft?  I thought you watchers were supposed to be smart.  We all know that Buffy is the slayer and she has no chance at a normal life.  Didn't you check this bloke out before you sent the slayer on a suicide mission?"  He was shouting now and Buffy shot a look at him when he finished.  She apparently took his line about having no chance at a normal life to heart.

Spike noticed the look and retracted a little.  "You know what I mean.  It will only be as normal as a slayer's life can be love.  We have gone over this a hundred times.  You don't live the life of a normal girl.  Never will."  He tried to soften it but he could see the damage was already done.

Buffy knew that it was true though.  She gave the sigh of resolve.  She was the slayer and she accepted that.  Her dream of being normal would never go away, but she accepted her duty.  Giles took in what was being said and spoke up.

"That is precisely why I went along with this Buffy.  Yes, it was negligent of me not to check out Mr. Hargis before agreeing but he had all the proper paperwork.  Everything looked authentic.  I was only thinking of you when I agreed.  You have been through so much and you deserve to get what you want out of life."  Giles' voice was weary now.  He was sorry for what he had done and tried to explain to Buffy the best he could about why he did it.  He hoped that she would understand.

Buffy walked over to Giles and hugged him.  She did understand why he made that decision.  Spike mumbled under his breath "bullocks" but they all pretended not to hear him.  "I understand that you were doing what you thought was best Giles.  What we need to be concentrating on now is our next step.  Any ideas?"  Buffy was ready to get on with solving this problem.

Willow was the first to speak up.  She took a piece of paper from her pocket.  "I think the symbols on the front door mean something, but I don't have any books or laptop to look them up.  I copied them down.  I just need some place to research."  Just then Buffy remembered the study where Julian had took them for brandy after dinner.  Surely they could research it there.  He had lots of books.

"That's good Will.  Good thinking.  I think that you might get some help from Julian's study.  I was in that room and I remember there being a lot of books.  They looked old and researchy.  Spike and I need to do some snooping of our own.  I have a key that I think someone left me and it may open more than just the door where you were locked in."  They were nodding their heads as Buffy was speaking. 

"Spike and I will show you to the library.  Hopefully Julian will be busy somewhere else and you can research a little.  You're supposed to be locked up, so don't let anyone see you."

Spike wasn't saying much but he remembered the princes' study as well.  He also remembered the kiss that took place there and his heart jumped a little.  He looked over at Buffy and she was still explaining the plan to their new guests.  He never tired of looking at her.  She was so beautiful.  He wondered if she knew what she did to him.  He hoped that some time soon he would get the chance to tell her.

The plan was hatched.  The four set out into the castle, each pair with their own mission.  They didn't notice the young servant girl watching them around the corner.  She took care to be very quiet.  When they were out of site she whispered aloud to herself.  "You found the key I left you.  I knew you would.  You freed your friends, now I hope that you can free the rest of us as well.  I just want to go home to Sunnydale."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander had no idea what they were going to say or do but they had made their way to the home of Mr. Hargis.  They were standing in front of his apartment door.  They were standing and looking to each other for their next move.  Neither one was moving.

Xander had brought along a tazor just in case Mr. Hargis didn't cooperate.  His mother had bought it years ago and he thought it might be handy today.  The boys gathered their nerve and knocked.

No answer.  They knocked again, this time a little louder, but still no answer.  Oz bent down on one knee and pulled a small pouch from his pocket.  He took some tiny tools and put them in the key hole and after a few seconds he turned the knob and the door opened.  Xander stood there in disbelief. 

Oz saw the look that Xander was giving him.  "What?  Desperate times call for desperate measures.  I have been around a little you know.  I've got skills."  The door opened slowly and they waited.  What if he was just asleep?  They decided to chance it and go in.

The apartment looked like they expected really.  There were papers and books strewn around and paintings and such on the walls.  It was quiet.  It didn't appear as if Mr. Hargis was home.

They decided to check all the rooms to make sure.  Oz was searching the bedrooms when Xander found something that looked important on the dining room table.  It looked like very old paper.  Like paper used to make a prophecy.  It must be the one that they read about at the Magic Box.  When Oz came back he showed it to him.

"What do you make of this?"  He passed Oz the paper and he confirmed Xanders hunch.  It was the prophecy about Buffy.  They continued to search for more paperwork.  "Xander, here, this tells about the king and his plan.  It says that he is going to use the slayer to restore Anne.  It says that some prince guy is his unwilling servant.  There's some kind of ritual involved.

The boys were stunned.  The king was using this prince as a puppet in his plan to get Buffy.  He needed the princes' body because he can't use his own.  He also needed Buffy's power to restore Anne. 

"Look, here's a picture of the king."  Xander was pointing to the picture and both boys were making faces as they looked.  "I can see why he would pick someone else."  Oz made the comment as Xander nodded in agreement.

Just then they heard the door knob jiggle and it startled them both.  They hid under a nearby huge wooden desk with a solid front.  They heard the front door open and close and then footsteps coming closer.  They looked at each other and prayed they wouldn't get caught.  They were just starting to make progress.  The floor continued to creak and they both shut their eyes tightly.  This was bad.


	24. A Needle In A Haystack

Hope this dose of Spuffy can last you for the next week and I promise there will be more.  The ups and downs are why I love this couple so much.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  Yes, I know Oz left but I am not sticking strictly to the original story line.  I am taking liberties and I loved Oz and Willow together.  I thought that Xander could use a good partner to help him out.  I think that they are hilarious together and they are fun to write.  You might find other details that are different as well and I did that to be original or different than the TV storyline.  I still have more to come so thanks to everyone for reading and for the comments.

Chapter 24  Needle in a Haystack

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giles and Willow made it to the study without being noticed.  Spike and Buffy had shown them the way and then had disappeared to find out more about the key. 

The study was very large and there was no one around.  They both were in awe of the amount of books there.  They were not sure where to start.

"This place is full of books Giles.  Where do we start?"  Willow was twirling around looking at all the shelves of books.  This was like a candy store to her.

"I guess there is really no wrong way.  Just start reading the spines and see if anything jumps out at you."  He stopped and thought about that for a moment.  "Well, let's hope it doesn't literally jump out."  Willow laughed a little at that.

They began reading and pulling out books at random.  They hoped that it wouldn't take too long to find something about the symbols.  Getting caught was not part of the plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy and Spike went back to the basement door where they had stood that first night in the castle when they had seen Anne's ghost.  No one seemed to be about.  They must all be busy with their chores Buffy thought.  Lot's to do around a big place like this.

She put the key in the lock and turned but nothing happened.  It didn't work.  She was so sure that the key would fit something else as well.  I guess she thought wrong.

"Don't worry love.  It's not time to give up yet.  This is just strike one.  We have plenty more doors to try."  Spike was trying to make up for his statements earlier.  He didn't want Buffy mad at him.  Not after all she had done for him.

"I know Spike.  But I was so sure about this.  Let's keep looking."  They decided to try the third floor.  They hadn't been there yet and maybe more surprises were waiting for them.  They went down the hallway and came to another door with the dragon head.  Buffy knocked lightly first and no answer.  She tried the key and it worked.

"See pet, you just need to have a little faith in old Spike."  He shot her a smile and Buffy softened a little.  His eyes were shiny blue pools again and she could tell he was getting better.  She must have been staring a little too long because he spoke up again.  "What's wrong love?"

She closed her eyes and then opened them again.  "Nothing.  I just hope that we find something, that's all."  She did hope that but it wasn't the whole truth.  It would have to do for now.

They entered the room and soon realized that this was Julian's room.  His clothes were neatly hung up and the room was very elaborate.  Certainly fit for a prince, or a king.  Buffy noticed that the bed looked a little rumpled.  It looked as if someone had been lying on it after it was made.

"This is the ponce's room all right."  Spike didn't like being here.  He didn't like Julian and he was going to make sure he knew it when they met again.

"Don't be so nasty Spike.  We don't know that Julian is a willing participant here.  We don't know for sure that he was the one who poisoned you."  Buffy was still looking around but managed to catch Spikes reaction out of the corner of her eye.  He wasn't pleased.

"Bloody hell slayer.  What is it about this guy?  Don't you get it?  He's evil.  He's trying to kill you to save his sister or whatever she is.  It's bloody unnatural if you ask me.  He tried to sodding kill me.  Why do you insist on watering it down?"  He was yelling now and Buffy turned to shush him.

"Keep your voice down.  You want someone to hear and find us here?  I don't know why Spike.  I just have this feeling about Julian.  I don't think he is the mastermind behind all this.  It just doesn't fit."  Buffy was talking in a whisper now and trying to keep her cool.

"Yeh, well, he might not be the mastermind but I know where his mind _is_ Buffy.  It's on you.  I've seen the way he looks at you and I don't like it."  He walked over and grabbed her by both hands.

Buffy was surprised when he grabbed her and felt the chills run through her.  Why was his touch so wonderful?  He was looking at her again, staring into her soul.  She felt like he could see right through her.

His voice was much lower this time.  Raspy.  Just the right tone to make her crazy.  "I am the only one allowed to look at you that way love."  She wasn't sure she even heard what he said because the next thing she knew her lips were on his.

The kiss was soft but intense.  It was just as she had remembered and had secretly longed to feel again.  When they pulled apart he was looking at her again with those eyes.  "Just remember slayer who kissed who first."  Buffy looked at him and replied.  "I will."  Soon they were in each others arms again oblivious to their original reason for being there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and Oz were ready for what was about to happen.  They thought for sure they were caught.  A hand reached down and opened the desk drawer and removed a key.  They kept very still and the footsteps then crossed to the other side of the room.

They peaked around the desk and watched as a man put a key into the table next to the wall and turned it.  He then pulled back a painting to reveal a large mirror.  They watched as the man chanted some words and then were stunned when the man's reflection disappeared and there was a dragon looking creature staring back at him.  They tried hard to catch what was being said.

"I am sorry your highness.  I tried to control Mary but she seems to be determined to undermine me.  I plan to take care of her as soon as possible."  Mr. Hargis was a little nervous about telling the king he had failed.

"No need you fool.  I have succeeded in spite of your incompetence.  The plan is almost complete.  It won't be long before I have my Anne again.  I have taken care of everything.  I no longer need your services."  The king was angry with Hargis.

Mr. Hargis was a little surprised by this.  "Fine, sir, if that is what you wish.  I will just be taking my payment then and be on my way." 

The king was laughing now.  "You fool.  There will be no payment.  I have no intention of paying you for your mistakes.  You are lucky to be leaving with your life."

Mr. Hargis was about to say something else but the mirror turned white and the king was gone.  He knew this was going to end badly for him.  He needed to pack his things and get out of town before the king changed his mind about the letting him live part.

Xander and Oz had been listening and heard bits and pieces of what was said.  It was enough to convince them that Mr. Hargis had information they needed.  They nodded to each other and then jumped out from behind the desk nearly scaring the old man to death.

"You aren't going anywhere mister until we get some answers."  Xander was pointing the tazor at him in a threatening manner.  Oz had taken a sort of boxing/judo stance.  They both looked a little ridiculous.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"  Mr. Hargis had gathered his wits now.  "If you must know we are friends of Buffy's and we know what you have done.  You are going to tell us what we need to know."  Xander was speaking up first and using his firm voice.  He had practiced it enough on Anya.

Mr. Hargis looked a little uneasy.  "I don't know what you are talking about.  I am going to call the police."  He started towards the phone.  He had no intention of using it of course.

"You do that.  Then you can explain to them about the missing girls and our missing friends and how you helped with that.  I am sure you will like your new orange jumpsuit and roommates."

Mr. Hargis sat down in the chair.  This had been a dreadful day and it wasn't getting any better.  "Fine, what do you want to know?"

The guys looked at each other again surprised that their intimidation had worked.  "We want to know how to save our friends."  Oz was the first to respond this time.

"You're wasting your time then.  It's too late.  The king will complete the ritual and your friends will die.  You can't help them now."  The room was dead silent then.  Xander looked at Mr. Hargis and he was angry at his response.

"Well, you better hope for your sake that's not true."


	25. Mirror Mirror

I'm back with another chapter.  Hopefully I will wrap up this story in the next week or two.  Thanks for all the reviews. 

Chapter 25  Mirror Mirror

Willow turned suddenly toward Giles.  "Giles, I think I have it.  I think I have found something."  They had been searching for nearly an hour with no luck.  Trying to replace the books as they looked through them and keep one eye on the door.  They were both exhausted.

"Thank God.  I thought we were going to have to quit and go back empty handed."  Giles was rubbing the bridge of his nose as usual.  Willow ripped the pages from the book and put it back in its place unnoticed.  Giles gave her a disapproving look and then remembered their situation.

Willow noticed his look.  "Don't have a heart attack Giles.  I don't rip books without a good reason.  I think this classifies as one.  I will have more time to study them back in our room."

They carefully exited the room and climbed the stairway.  They had no idea where Buffy and Spike went so they decided to go back to their room just in case someone came looking for them.  They had been gone long enough as it was.  Hopefully no one had noticed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander was angrier than ever now.  He hadn't come all this way to fail now.  No way was he letting his friends die.  Oz was tying Mr. Hargis to the chair while Xander paced and became more frustrated.

"You better start spilling buddy.  You have information that we need and we need it now.  You won't have to worry about the king killing you because we will."  Xander meant business now and even Oz looked up from his task at hearing that last part.

"Really, you cannot save your friends.  The ritual will begin and there will be no turning back.  The king will have his Anne and your friends, if they are still alive; will not be able to return."  Xander had stopped his pacing now and was standing directly in front of Mr. Hargis.

"Wrong answer".  He removed the tazor from his pocket and put it near Mr. Hargis' face.  Mr. Hargis flinched.  Things had suddenly taken a different turn.  Maybe he had underestimated these boys.

"Ok….now; there is no need for that.  I can tell you what I know but it will do you no good.  You are here with no way to get the information to your friends.  Even if you could, they can't stop what will happen."  Mr. Hargis was clearly afraid now.

Oz was standing and listening.  He suddenly remembered how Mr. Hargis had talked to the mirror.  He got Xander's attention and then gestured toward the painting on the wall.  "What about the mirror?"

Xander looked at the wall and then back at Mr. Hargis.  Mr. Hargis was looking a bit more nervous now.  "You were using that mirror behind the picture to talk to someone.  Who was it?" 

Mr. Hargis didn't answer and Xander zapped him once quickly on the arm.  Mr. Hargis yelled loudly and Oz took a step back.  Xander decided to try again.

"Who were you talking to?"  It was obvious that if he didn't answer he was going to get zapped again.  "All right, I was talking to the king.  I use it to communicate with him when I need to."  He was rubbing his arm now and watching Xander carefully.

"Can we use it to communicate with our friends?"  Mr. Hargis didn't reply and Xander started toward him again only to stop short as words came from his mouth.  "Stop, wait, I will tell you.  I have only used the mirror to communicate with the king.  I know that the prince has one as well.  Your friends would need to be near the mirror for it to work.  I am sure that the king is making sure they have not found one."

"We have to try.  It's our only chance.  You are going to tell us how this ritual thing is supposed to work and then we are going to contact our friends."  Xander was dead serious and Mr. Hargis knew it.

Mr. Hargis took a deep breath and then decided to tell what he knew.  "The ritual will happen tomorrow.  The slayer is needed to restore Anne who was cursed along with the king.  He will have the prince give her a necklace that belonged to Anne.  She will then willingly put the necklace on, say some words to the prince and the ritual will begin.  The prince represents the king so the words must be spoken to him.  He believes that he is Anne's brother and he is under the kings spell. Buffy will merge with Anne to awaken her and the curse will be broken.  The king will then be restored to his original form."  Mr. Hargis was forthcoming now.  He wasn't going to be tortured for someone who didn't even pay him for a job completed.

"What happens to the others; to our friends?"  Xander was getting answers but he needed more.  "Who knows?  The ritual may kill them.  The king chose the prince and he needs him for his part of the curse to be lifted.  If he lives he will most likely be imprisoned.  Same goes for your friends.  The king is very angry and will take revenge on everyone."  This caused Mr. Hargis to remember his original plan to get out of town.

Xander went immediately to the picture and removed it to reveal the mirror.  Mr. Hargis hadn't locked it back.  He was too busy concentrating on his next move to get out of town when he had been attacked.

"What happens if I get the king instead of my friends?"  Xander had turned back to look at Mr. Hargis now.  Mr. Hargis looked concerned at that question.  "You will be very sorry boy.  Let's hope that doesn't happen."

"Well, here goes nothing then.  "Buffy, Giles, Willow.  Anybody there?  This is Xander.  Answer me if you can here me."  He kept repeating this hoping that he could contact someone in time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike and Buffy were still standing in the middle of the prince's room kissing.  They were caught up in the moment when Buffy suddenly pulled away.  Spike looked at her puzzled.

"What's wrong love?  I was just get'in started here."  Buffy shushed him.  "I think I hear Xander."  Spike rolled his eyes.  "What a thing to say to a bloke your kiss'in.  Gotta say slayer, that's a deal breaker."  She shushed him again.

Just then the mirror turned a milky white and Xander's face appeared.  "Buffy, do you hear me.  Giles, Willow, anybody there?"  Buffy and Spike were both amazed and approached the mirror.

"Xander is that you?  How did you get in the mirror?"  Buffy was confused.  She felt around the back of the mirror.  Xander continued.  "I'm not _in_ the mirror Buffy.  I'm in Sunnydale and I have information.  Oz and I found Mr. Hargis, the guy who sent you on this bogus mission.  He has a mirror where he contacts the king and we decided to give it a try."

Buffy wasn't sure what to say next.  "Great Xander.  Good Work."  Xander was pleased with himself and then continued.  "I have to hurry.  I'm not sure how this mirror works or if we are going to run out of minutes or what so here's the gist.  The king is using the prince to get to you so he can use you in this ritual to restore Anne.  He is going to give you a necklace tomorrow and you have to say something and then you will merge with Anne and restore her.  The curse will be lifted and the king will return.  He's not a happy king Buffy.  After the ritual no one will be able to get back."

Spike chimed in now.  "Ha, I knew he wanted Buffy right from the start.  I could tell how he was look'in at her all the time. He's go'in to use her to save his precious Anne."  Buffy looked at Spike and responded.  "I told you it wasn't Julian.  It's the king who is behind all this."  Spike just mumbled under his breath a little. 

This caused Xander to pipe in again.  "Is that Spike's voice I hear Buffy?"

Buffy paused and then responded.  "Yes, Spike is here with me as well as Giles and Willow.  It's a long story and I will tell it to you when we get back.  I have to find Willow and Giles and see if their research turned up anything we can use. 

Oz heard Buffy mention Willow and interrupted.  "Is Willow ok Buffy?

Buffy heard Oz and her heart melted.  How hard it must be for him worrying about her.  "She's ok Oz.  She's with Giles and they are both ok."  Buffy was pleased with the job Xander had done for them back home.

"Thanks for the information Xander.  You have been a great help.  Is everything ok there?"

Xander held the mirror to reveal Mr. Hargis tied in the chair.  "We are fine here Buffy.  You just concentrate on figuring out how to stop this thing and get home."  With that the mirror turned white again and Xander was gone.

Buffy turned to Spike.  "We need to get out of here and find Willow and Giles.  Hopefully they have something we can use."  Spike nodded in agreement.  The ritual was tomorrow and they still didn't have any idea how to stop it.


	26. Answers

I am glad that you are all still enjoying the story.  I hope that I haven't disappointed.  I promise that there is more Spuffy to come and the last chapters will bring the story together.  Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think.  By the way, I really enjoyed giving Xander something helpful and positive to do!

Chapter 26  Answers

Willow and Giles had returned to their room and it seemed as if no one had been there.  The remains of their morning meal were left untouched.  As a matter of fact, the castle had almost seemed deserted.  They hadn't seen any of the help during their research mission.  It was all very strange.

They both had been busy using the pages that Willow had torn from the book to decipher the symbols.  They were surprised at what they found.

"It seems that this is some kind of curse, Giles.  The symbols tell the tale, but there are a couple that I don't understand.  I can't seem to get the translation."  Willow was trying to determine the meanings fast as they didn't have much time.

"Some kind of ritual has to be performed to break the curse.  This Anne girl is part of the curse as well, but it seems that the king got the worst of it.  The ritual involves a woman and a demon.  It says a woman with great power will break the spell by giving her heart to the demon.  What do you suppose that means?"  Willow was confused now.

"I'm not sure.  I suppose the demon would be the king who was cursed.  The woman must be Buffy.  Her power is needed to restore Anne.  I don't think the king is physically here in the castle, so he must be using the prince.  That must be why he locked us in our room and tried to kill Spike.  He needs us out of the way so he can perform the ritual without interruption."  Giles was putting the story together now.

"What are we going to do Giles?  We can't let this happen to Buffy.  There has to be a way to break the curse without sacrificing Buffy.  We need to get home but we don't want to free the king.  I get the feeling he won't let us live happily ever after."  Willow went back to looking at the symbols.  "There must be something else here that will help us.  I will keep looking."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the mirror went back to normal the room was very quiet.  Spike and Buffy stood looking at each other not quite sure what had just happened.  Xander had managed to talk to them and had given them very important information.  He had come through for them.

"Sometimes the whelp surprises me."  Spike was the first to speak up.  Buffy gave him an appreciative look.  "Yes, Xander came through for us.  He said something about a necklace.  If the king intends to use it, then it must be here somewhere.  Let's look around."

They split up and started looking through the princes' possessions until Buffy found the golden box on the dressing table.  She opened it to find the ruby heart necklace.  "Spike, I think I found it."

It was a beautiful necklace.  She took it from the box and held it up.  Spike crossed the room and took the necklace into his hand.  "It's a beauty all right.  At least the bloke has good taste."  Buffy grabbed the necklace back.  She wasn't angry but he never seemed to take anything seriously.  She decided he needed to work on that.

"We should go and find Giles and Willow.  We need to tell them what happened and show them the necklace.  Hopefully they found something on the symbols that will help us."  She dropped the necklace into her dress between her breasts.  Spike cocked one eyebrow and gave her a look.  "Just for safe keeping."  She replied. 

They carefully made sure the room was just as they found it and left.  They were coming down the stairway and heard noises.  They hid behind the door of a storage room and listened.  It was two of the servant girls.

"Looks like tomorrow will be the big day.  I can't believe he has the whole house working on this.  We won't have time to get our regular chores finished."  The girls were walking up the stairway and talking to one another.

"I really need to go check on Anne.  The prince says that she has to be ready for tomorrow."  They proceeded to continue up the stairway.

The voices became fainter as they got farther away.  Buffy and Spike had remained still and had heard everything.  Spike was savoring his closeness to the slayer and he was standing directly behind her.  He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.  He was taking advantage of their hiding place and not wanting to be discovered.   "It looks like the prince has all the help busy getting his little ritual ready.  Stupid git.  I guess that's why we haven't seen anyone about this morn'in."  Spike was whispering into Buffy's ear now.

Buffy could feel his chest against her back and leaned into him a little farther.  She closed her eyes and remembered how his kiss had felt and how it had made her feel.

Buffy was thinking and still silent.  She opened her eyes and remembered their situation.  "We don't have much time.  We need to find Giles and Willow.  Let's check their room first."  She pulled Spikes arm and they quietly continued on their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They found Giles and Willow in their room and they looked busy.  They must have found something in the study.

"So, did you find anything to help us?"  Buffy was a little nervous now.  Time was running out.

"I have figured out most of it.  Looks like your power and …..possibly your body are needed to restore Anne.  It says you have to give your heart to the demon.  I don't know what that means yet."  Willow was frustrated that she didn't have more.

"I think I do."  Buffy pulled the necklace from her dress and held it up.  "This must be the heart.  I think I have to wear it."  They all looked at Buffy.

"Where did you get that?"  Giles was curious now and walking over to take the necklace from Buffy.  "Spike and I found Julian's room.  It was there in a gold box.  We also talked to Xander."  Buffy blurted that last part out without thinking.

"Xander?  He's here in the castle now too?"  Willow was upset now.  She couldn't believe what a mess this was becoming.  "No, he's not here.  He was able to find Mr. Hargis and get some answers.  He used a mirror to talk to us.  I guess that is how the king has been communicating to our world."

Giles removed his glasses.  "Well, that was very ingenious of Xander.  Did he give you any other information?"

"Yes.  The ritual will be tomorrow.  If we can't stop it, we will all most likely die.  Either from the ritual or from the wrath of the king once he is restored.  I promised Anne I would help her.  Have you guys found anything to help us? 

Willow was still researching the symbols.  "There are a couple things here I don't understand.  I just need a little more time."

Spike was the first to reply.  "We don't have much time Red.  We have to figure out someth'in.  This thing is going down tomorrow and we can't fight what we don't know.  Give us someth'in to work with here."  Spike was running his hand through his hair and giving Buffy a concerned look.

Willow was trying.  She looked again and then tore the symbols on the paper apart and rearranged them on the bed.  She kept moving them around and then suddenly she stopped.  It made sense, but would it work?  They would have to take the chance.  She looked up at Buffy and Spike. "I think I have an idea."


	27. My Love

I am still loving all the wonderful reviews.  It makes me feel great to hear that you think my story is worthwhile and that you are still reading.  The time for the ritual is near and things are starting to get very interesting, and dangerous.  I hope that this dose of Spuffy pleases everyone.  I loved writing it!

Chapter 27  My Love

Spike and Buffy made their way back to their room.  It was starting to get dark outside and they didn't want to make the prince suspicious.  Willow and Giles agreed to stay in their room as well.  Willow had a lot to do before tomorrow and it needed to look as if everything was as the king had planned.  All four had agreed on Willow's plan.  It was all they had.

"I'm hungry.  I think I will go down to the kitchen and see if I can bring something up."  She was starting to leave when Spike suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Are you daft?  I'm not letting you go down there alone.  If the prince is there it could be dangerous."  He was frowning now and holding her arm a little too tight.

Buffy appreciated his concern but she pulled her arm away.  "You are supposed to be dying Spike, or dead for that matter.  I will tell them that you are ill and resting.  I'll just look worried and say that I need some food.  We can eat and then get some rest.  Tomorrow is going to be a big day.  If all goes as planned, we will be back in Sunnydale."

She was right of course.  It wouldn't do for him to be seen.  He agreed but he didn't like it.  "Fine.  Go get us some grub and get back here.  Don't be long.  I don't want to have to come look'in for you."  He tried to act angry but she could see right through his act.  He was concerned.

"I'll be right back, I promise.  Why don't you make a fire?  It's starting to get a little chilly in here."  She gave him a reassuring look and then closed the door.

Spike paced the floor a little and then went over to the fireplace.  He placed the logs on and got the fire started.  He looked into the flames, thinking of how his time in this strange place had somehow been wonderful.  Sure, he almost died, but his time with Buffy was unforgettable.  He wanted to make sure it wasn't wasted.  They only had a little more time before they went back to their world and back to the way things were.

He began to make the room ready for her return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy arrived at the kitchen and was greeted by one of the cooks.  He looked surprised to see her there.  "Can I help you miss?"

"Yes, I am afraid my husband is ill and we won't be down for dinner.  Could I have some food to take upstairs to our room?"  Buffy was trying to put on her concerned face as best she could muster.

"I'm sorry madam.  I believe that Prince Julian is waiting for you in the dining room.  Someone should have come and told you."  He was pointing toward the dining room and Buffy was hesitant but thanked him.

She took a deep breath and made her way to the dining room where Julian was waiting.  Julian was sitting at the table.  He stood up to greet her.   "Buffy, good evening.  Are you alone?  Is William not feeling better?  I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  He was crossing the room now to take her hand and placed a kiss on it.  Buffy's cheeks grew rosy.  She thought of how Spike would be angry if he were here.

"No, I am afraid that he is not.  He is resting upstairs.  I have just come down to get some food and go back to the room.  I need to keep an eye on him."  She hoped that he was buying this story.  She was trying hard to convince him.  She tried to remember that he was only a pawn just like them.  He was just sort of the enemy.

"I am sure that William will be fine while you have a bite to eat with me.  I will have the servants take him some food."  The prince was pulling out a chair and asking her to stay and eat. 

"No, really, I shouldn't.  He isn't well and I don't want to leave him alone very long."  She was uncomfortable now.  He obviously didn't want to take no for an answer.  She knew Spike would be waiting for her upstairs.

"Just a drink then.  Surely you can stay for one drink."  The prince was pouring some wine into two glasses and sat down.  He motioned for Buffy to sit as well.  She slowly sat down again against her better judgment.

One drink wouldn't hurt.  She would drink it then get back.  The prince would be happy and she could leave.  The liquid felt good going down.  It was warm and soothing.  It had been a hard day.  It felt good to relax a little.  She was beginning to enjoy the affects of the wine when the prince spoke up again.  "Perhaps you would like to step outside for a walk?  It's a nice night out.  Some fresh air would do you good."

Buffy panicked a little.  "I…..I'm sorry Julian.  I can't.  I really need to go.  Thank you for the drink.  If you could have some food sent up that would be great.  I really need to get back to William."  With that she removed herself from the table.  She was a little dizzy from the wine.

Julian watched her leave.  He took a large gulp of his wine.  He continued to stare and watch as she left the room.  He turned the bottle around in his fingers and smiled. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy got back to the room.  Was this her room?  It was lined with lit candles all around the room.  The fire was now a warm glow and it cast shadows against the walls.  She saw Spike sitting in the big chair with a cigarette in his mouth.  It was dark but she could feel the tension.

"What took so long pet?  Where's this food you went to get?"  Just then there was a tap on the door and Buffy motioned for Spike to get in bed.  He threw his cigarette into the fire and got into the bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.  Buffy went to answer the door.

"We are here with the food you requested madam."  The servants came in with trays of meat and fruit and laid them on a nearby table.  Buffy noticed that none of the girls were the one she had recognized.  One servant glanced over and looked at Spike and then they left the room.  Buffy had noticed the gesture.  She was sure they would report back to Julian what they had seen. 

When the servants left Spike got up out of the bed.  "I thought you went to get the food?  What happened?  What took so long?"  He was a little agitated now.

"Nothing.  I got there and Julian thought we were coming down to eat with him.  I told him you were ill and that I needed the food sent up here.  No problem."  Buffy was a little nervous now.  She was telling the truth right?  Spike didn't need to know everything.

He crossed the room to where she was standing.  When he got closer he could smell the alcohol.  "So where did the drink come in then love?"  He was standing very close to her and Buffy suddenly felt too warm.  She moved back a little.  Damn vampire smelling anyway.

"It wasn't like I planned to stay.  Julian insisted I stay and have a drink.  I thought it would be better to go along than draw suspicion."  It was the truth but she could see he wasn't happy.

"Is that right?  Just a drink then?  No touching or dancing?  Maybe a brisk walk around the grounds?"  He was being flip now and she knew it.  "No, there was no dancing involved."  It was out before she could take it back.  She could see his face contorting.

"So there was touching then?  I told you to be careful Buffy.  Tell me what happened."  He was holding her upper arms now as if to steady her.  She was feeling a little tingly from the wine.

"I already told you Spike.  I had a drink and then left.  I asked him to send up food, which by the way is here and I'm starving.  Let's eat."  She pulled herself from his grip and walked over to where the trays of food were placed and began picking at the food.

Spike walked over to a seat in front of the fireplace and lit a cigarette.  He leaned over and ran his hands through is hair.  She could hear his breathing all the way across the room.  Her interaction with Julian upset him.  Why couldn't he see it was nothing?

She ate a few pieces of fruit and a piece of chicken and drank a glass of water.  She was starting to feel a little better now that she had some food in her stomach.  She looked over and he still had his head down.  "Aren't you hungry?"

Spike turned to look at her and then resumed his previous position.  "No, can't say as I am."  His voice was low and she wondered what he was thinking.  She walked over and sat next to him.

"Really Spike.  Why won't you believe me?  I'm fine.  Julian needs me for the ritual tomorrow.  He isn't going to harm me before it's time."  She knew that wouldn't be too comforting but it was true.  He wouldn't do anything now.  Not when the time was so near.

The silence was deafening.  The only sound was the fire crackling.  It seemed like forever before he spoke.  "What if Red's plan doesn't work?"  She knew his mood meant that he was worrying about more than her encounter with Julian.  He was worried about tomorrow.

"It's going to work Spike.  It has to.  I have faith in Willow.  She's pulled us through before and she will do it again."  She placed her hand over his inadvertently and he was now studying it.  He turned his hand over and interlocked their fingers.

"I hope you are right slayer.  I don't know what I will bloody do if something happens to you."  There, he had said it.  He wanted her to know how much she meant to him.

She wasn't quite sure what to say.  "I don't want anything to happen to you either.  We'll get through this.  We always do."  He still had her hand and now he was standing up, pulling her with him.  He placed his other arm around her waist.

"It seems like you were deprived of a dance tonight love.  Let's see what we can do about that."  He twirled her around before she could respond and soon they were dancing.  There was no music.  There was only the music in their heads and their hearts.

They glided around the floor staring into each other's eyes.  He was breathing harder.  She could hear it.  Why did he do that?  She would have to make a point to ask him sometime.  So many thoughts went rushing through her head.  Her body was betraying her as well.  She could feel the muscles through his shirt.  The lightest touch was sending shocks through her.  The whole experience was mesmerizing.    

"I've loved being here with you Buffy.  I don't regret one minute of it."  He was whispering in her ear now and she could feel his breath on her throat.  It reminded her of when he took her life's blood that she gave so willingly.  Her feelings were all a jumble.  Why did she feel this way? 

"Spike….I….I don't know what to say."  She was fumbling a little.  It could be the wine or the fact that she wanted him so badly.  She wasn't sure.  She was trying hard to keep her wits about her.  She couldn't give him the words that he wanted.  Not yet.

He stopped dancing and held her closer to him.  She could feel the coolness under his thin clothing.  She could feel how much he wanted her.  His voice was low and soothing.  "It's all right love.  You don't have to say anything." 

He bent down and took her mouth with his.  His kiss was soft and slow.  Exploring every inch of her mouth and making her light headed.  His lips were moist and cool.  His hands were holding her softly.  This was different than before; more gentle.  He reached around and unzipped the back of her dress and ran his hand along her back.  It sent chills down her spine.

Buffy wasn't sure what to do.  She should stop this now but she couldn't.  She didn't want to.  She wanted him as much as he wanted her.  Who knows what will happen tomorrow.  This may be her last night alive.  She put her hands under the hem of his shirt and raked her fingers up his chest.  She heard him gasp.

Soon his hands were pushing her dress off her shoulders and kissing her skin.  She felt electric.  His lips felt so good.  She grabbed the shirt and unbuttoned it one by one.  He was so beautiful.  It reminded her of when she was undressing him for his bath.  She blushed a little. 

She was staring at him, looking into those blue pools that seemed to go on forever.  Spike broke the silence.  "Somethin' wrong love?  Do you want me to stop?"  He was giving her the chance to stop before things went too far.  She knew she didn't want that.  "No" was her only reply.  It was barely a whisper of a response but he reacted quickly.

He gathered her up in his arms and walked over to the bed.  With one arm he pulled back the covers and laid her down with him following.  It didn't take long before clothing was thrown to the floor and they were entwined.  He had never felt so much love for a woman before.  He wanted everything to be perfect.

Buffy couldn't think.  His lips were caressing her everywhere and all coherent thought was gone.  She never felt so alive before.  It felt so good to be touched.  He stopped and was looking into her eyes now.  He was searching for something with those deep blue pools.  His voice was low and serious.  He talked between deep breaths.  "You don't know what you do to me Summers.  I love you so much."

He was kissing her again before she could realize what he had said.  They made love by candlelight and it was different than she had ever experienced.  She was consumed by him.  She only wished that she could tell him how she felt.  The words weren't there.


	28. Every Night I Save You

Looks like the Spuffiness was a hit! I would love to hit 100 reviews on my first fic so please keep reviewing. I only have a few chapters left so the end is near. Thanks to everyone reading!

Chapter 28 Every Night I Save You

_The corridor was cold. He kept walking even though it was very dark. He heard voices so he continued to walk toward the voices. Soon he found himself in a large room. He sensed the presence of other people so he called out for her._

_"Buffy". It was a muffled cry really. She was lost and he had to find her. He could feel her so close yet drifting farther from him. He continued to search the room and it became lighter. He could now make out figures in the room standing around the bed. Was this Anne's room? He must have gotten turned around somewhere. He moved closer to the bed._

_They were all just standing and staring. What were they looking at? He moved a little closer until he saw the girl just lying there. Her hair was covering her face a little and something didn't seem quite right. She didn't look as he had remembered. He moved the hair from her face and quickly retreated. "Buffy". He cried out to her again but no answer would be given. Before he could touch her again she began to age like a mummy. The gruesome image continued to age until there was nothing left but bones. He began to scream in agony. He didn't save her. He was too late._

Spike awoke to his own screams. He soon discovered that he was covered in sweat and lying in bed. He tried to gather his wits. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. The room looked familiar and it all came rushing back to him.

"Bloody nightmare." He knew where he was and he was grateful it had only been a nightmare. It had seemed real enough and he was still shaken. Suddenly he remembered last night and he reached across the bed to touch Buffy. The bedcovers were strewn about and she was not there.

He thought to himself she couldn't have gone far without telling him. Maybe she went to the bathroom. He decided not to worry and wait a little. He got up from the bed and went to the window to look outside. The sun was just starting to rise. It must still be very early.

Spike retrieved his clothes from the floor and noticed that Buffy's clothes were missing. Of course, it was all she had to wear and it wouldn't be good for her to go out naked. The word naked brought back thoughts from last night. He remembered how wonderful she felt and how he had whispered words he had dreamed of saying to her for a long time.

Suddenly the worry crept back again. How long had she been gone? He then remembered the necklace and how it must have been discarded to the floor along with their clothes. It was missing as well. He decided that looking for her was his only choice. Spike then made his first decision on his own since arriving in this place. He needed to get Willow and Giles and find his beloved slayer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow and Giles were awake and getting ready when Spike knocked on their door. "Spike, what are you doing here already this morning? Where is Buffy?" Giles was surprised to see Spike when he opened the door.

Willow looked up when she heard Giles talking. She was a little surprised as well to see Spike. When they had parted last night they agreed that they would most likely not see each other again until the ritual. Buffy had left the key with Giles and Willow so they could let themselves out if the doors were locked again.

"How did you get in here?" Willow looked puzzled. "The door wasn't locked Red. I don't think anyone has been around to check on you this morn'in." He took a deep breath and then continued. "Buffy is missing."

That last sentence got their attention. "What do you mean Buffy is missing? She was with you last night. What happened?" Giles' voice was getting higher now and he was pacing as usual.

Spike thought of what happened last night and thought he should probably skip that part in his explanation. Buffy wouldn't appreciate him letting out their little secret just yet. Plus he hadn't had a chance to talk with her yet this morning either, so he wasn't sure what her feelings were about last night.

"She was missing when I woke up this morn'in. I thought maybe she went to the bathroom so I waited around for awhile and then thought I better come and get you." Spikes voice was grim. He was really worried and it showed in his face and his voice.

Willow could see he was distressed. "We need to find her. If the King has her we need to get to her fast. The spell has to be performed at the right time for this to work. I hope for all of our sakes that he hasn't started the ritual yet."

Giles was still pacing. "Yes, let's go and look for her. With any luck she is just downstairs getting a bite to eat. I'm sure she is fine." The look on Giles face told everyone that he didn't believe that but no one said a word. They all knew the situation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long to search the kitchen and dining room and to figure out that no one was around. The castle was eerily quiet and empty of people.

"He must have taken her to another part of the castle, maybe to get her ready for the ritual." Giles was removing his glasses and pressing the bridge of his nose with two fingers. This was a sure sign of distress and the others felt it as well. Spike and Willow were starting to panic.

"We have to find her Giles. I need to do the spell before the ritual starts. There is an order that has to be followed. I'm not sure what will happen if we miss our window." Willow was pleading now at Giles to think of what they should do next.

Spike remembered the basement door. It was the only part of the castle that they hadn't been able to search. It had to be where he was keeping Buffy.

"I think I might know where Buffy is bein' kept. There is a door to the cellar but it is locked. The key that Buffy had didn't fit. I would bet that this room is where the ritual is bein' held." Spike knew it was the only place that made sense.

Giles spoke up quickly. "Show us where this door is Spike." They all hurried as Spike led the way around and down the stairs to the cellar door.

"This is it. It's locked and Buffy and I couldn't break it. We thought the key she had would open it but no luck." Spike tried to give them the short version of what had happened with the ghost of Anne when they were there last.

Willow looked at the door again. "It doesn't have that kind of key. She placed her hands on he door and closed her eyes. This door can only be opened with magic." Giles and Spike both looked at her. "I can feel the magic."

It was a lot to ask and they knew that. Giles was the first to ask. "Willow, you are the only one who has a chance of getting this door open. Do you know what kind of magic it will take?" It worried him to ask her but she was their only hope.

"I am sure that the symbols have something to do with it but I'm not sure. It's like a combination lock, the same as the curse. The symbols tell the tale but they also give the cure. I figured a sort of specialized reversal spell would work on the curse, so maybe the order of the symbols will unlock the door." Willow was trying to make sense of it all.

"Right then. Reverse it or whatever you need to do and open this sodding door." Spike was getting restless now and angrier by the minute. The king had his slayer and he had to do something.

"That's just it. I don't know how. It could be any number of combinations." Tears were running down Willow's face. She needed to help her friend but didn't know if she could. The ritual would be over before she figured out the right combination.

Spike raised his fist in a fit on anger and hit the door. His fist hit one of the symbols and a light flashed and the symbol retreated into the door. They all looked at the door in astonishment.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Spike has no idea what he had done and Giles put his fingers up to the door and inspected it.

"It looks as it these symbols can be depressed into the door. Maybe if we press them in reverse order the door will open." It was worth a try. Giles continued pressing the symbols, each lighting up and disappearing into the door in sequence. When he was finished nothing happened.

Spike was even angrier now. "Well that certainly did nothin'." Giles inspected the door further but found nothing. Willow spoke up and said to try turning the dragon head. She told Giles to be careful. The magic she felt could be waiting on them behind the door as well. Giles tried and they all heard a loud click. Spike grabbed the door knob and it turned without effort.

The door creaked open into a large dark hallway lit only by torches on the wall. This was a scary place and they had no idea where they were going or who they would find. Just then they heard a very loud scream. The scream of a woman.


	29. Magic Ritual

Only a couple more chapters to go. I am still appreciating your reviews!

Chapter 29 Magic Ritual

Willow, Giles and Spike were running toward the screams. The corridors were very dark and they kept bumping into each other and the walls, anxiously trying to take the correct turn and get to Buffy.

Finally they reached an opening in the corridor. It led them into an open room, and unfortunately what looked like a trap.

Buffy was tied to a chair in the center of the room and creatures in long hooded robes were standing around her. She seemed to be unconscious. Julian was sitting in another chair facing Buffy, but he wasn't bound. In the middle was an elaborate mirror like the one in Julian's room and it seemed as if the king had already joined the ceremony.

The room housed what looked like old jail cells with some of them containing young girls. The screams they had heard were coming from one girl in particular. It was the young servant girl that Buffy had recognized. An ugly lizard looking demon had her arm. Anne was lying in a bed they had prepared for her in another corner. Some kind of strange markings were on the floor around her bed.

Spike was the first to speak up. "What exactly do you think you are do'in? Let her go or I'll be yank'in _your_ arm off." He was talking to the lizard demon but the demon didn't respond. The girl, however, did stop yelling when she noticed Spike.

The mirror turned white and the king appeared. "So I see you have all decided to join the party. It is as I expected. Always running to the rescue of your beloved slayer. Too bad you are too late." His dragon features were hideous but his voice was even more irritating. He wasn't saying anything they wanted to hear.

Willow flinched at the mention of it being too late. It didn't look as if the ritual had started yet. Buffy was unconscious and still had on the necklace. She gave a signaling look to Giles and Spike and started to reach for her crystal when there was a loud bang.

Suddenly out of nowhere a woman dressed in black appeared. She had long red hair and her skin was very pale. She actually could have been very lovely if it hadn't been for her third eye.

The king spoke up again. "Please, where are my manners. This is Kalista, a very old friend of mine. She is very………versed in the art of magic. She has agreed to assist me today. I am afraid she has a very short temper though. You might want to back off a little."

Just then Giles and Spike turned to find Willow lying on the ground unconscious. The loud bang was obviously the doing of this Kalista and she had succeeded in knocking Willow out. They both panicked and frantically tried to wake Willow.

Giles grabbed her arm and shook it. "Willow, wake up. Can you hear me? Are you ok?" Spike was feeling for her pulse and he detected a heartbeat. "She's not dead."

"Good observation vampire." The king was being flip again. "Don't worry, your little witch isn't dead……yet. She is, however, out of commission and unable to do whatever little scheme you concocted up. You don't think I would be stupid enough to let her come here and ruin my plan do you?"

Spike was enraged now. Giles was still tending to Willow when he heard Spike growl. His face was now his demon features and he was angry. "I don't think you want me to comment on how stupid you are mate. If you know what's good for you then you will release Buffy and let us leave." Spike was ready to fight, but wasn't quite sure what he was fighting. He could break the mirror, but he wasn't sure if that would help.

Just then the lizard demon was summoned by the king to attack. Spike was ready. He hadn't had a good spot of violence in awhile and the demon would be a good start. Soon fists were flying and bones were crunching. Both of them had made good hits and it looked as if he would be a worthy opponent. The demon punched Spike in the ribs causing him to double over but it only took him a minute to recover. Neither had weapons so it was a mixture of blows and kicks. It didn't take long before Spike had the demon in a headlock followed by a loud crack. The demons body fell to the ground.

When Spike turned around to say something to the king he was surprised by what he saw. The ritual had started and Buffy was waking up. The witch, Kalista, was standing over her chanting and sprinkling some powder into the air. The demon had been a diversion to keep him busy.

He looked over to Giles who looked panicked. Willow was still out cold and he wasn't having any luck waking her. He had the crystal in his hand and it looked as if he too was chanting something but it wasn't working. He gave Spike a worried look. They hadn't talked about a plan b just in case Willow's plan didn't work. They were counting on her to do the counter spell in time. Giles knew about magic but he was counting on Willows strength to do this spell.

Just then Buffy woke up. She looked around and realized where she was and that the ritual had started. The king was happy to see that she was awake.

"Ah, sleeping beauty. I am glad to see you have decided to join us. We need you awake for this next part. You remember Julian don't you? He has been waiting patiently for you."

Julian was staring straight ahead as if he was in a deep trance. He didn't have to respond for Buffy to see that something was very wrong with him. "That would be where you are wrong, king dumb ass. I don't plan on cooperating with your little plan here."

The king laughed a little. "Oh, I think you will dear. You see, the wine you drank with Julian last night is going to help Kalista with our little ritual and get my Anne returned to me. It's going to help you realize that you love Julian so you can complete the transfer of the necklace and your power will restore Anne. I will be released and we will be together, Anne and I."

Spike started to run toward Buffy to release her and there was another loud boom and he was knocked back about 20 feet. Kalista was now laughing and continuing her work. She had placed a very powerful barrier around Buffy and Julian.

"Stupid vampire. My witch is very powerful. You can't defeat her and trying will only get you dead sooner rather than later. I have plans for you and your little friends. If you cooperate I might spare your lives."

Spike was shaking his head and picking himself up off the floor. Kalista was finishing another round of chanting and Buffy and Julian were now standing. Buffy was desperately trying to resist but it was becoming impossible. Buffy and Spike locked eyes and he could feel she was frightened.

The air began to sparkle just as she mouthed his name.


	30. I Give You My Heart

I hope this comes as a surprise. It's what I had planned for this story. I have one more chapter to bring this to an end. I have loved writing it and I might try writing another. Thanks for sticking with it!

Chapter 30 I Give You My Heart

Spike watched her lips as they said his name. He had dreamt many times of her calling for him; needing him. He felt so helpless and so very outnumbered. Thirty or so other lizard demons now lined the walls of the room. That was the least of his worries though. The barrier was the problem. He didn't have a way to get to Buffy.

He stood helpless as Kalista continued her chanting as Buffy and Julian stood facing each other. Buffy looked lost now, no longer in control of herself. Spike suddenly remembered his dream, or rather his nightmare, where he is too late. He doesn't save her and she dies. He looks to Giles who is sitting with Willow in his arms, helpless as well. They both look down in shame at their failure to save Buffy.

Spikes eyes well up with tears as he watches Buffy staring at Julian. He remembers how he told her he loved her while they made love. He thinks of how he will never get to feel her skin again, or hold her hand. He feels sick inside at the thought of losing his beloved slayer.

Suddenly there is a bright white light that surrounds Buffy and Julian. Buffy then starts to come out of her trance and the king realizes something is wrong. "What's happening Kalista? The slayer is waking and we are not finished yet. What is going wrong?"

Kalista tries to respond but she suddenly has no voice. Spike turns to see Willow standing now with her eyes closed with one hand in the air and the other firmly on Giles' arm as though to ground her somehow. The bright light is coming from her and it seems to be strong. She opens her eyes and Spike is startled by the fact that her eyes are now black. She also looks very pissed off.

"Spike, go to Buffy now. I am not sure how long I can keep this up." Willow is yelling to Spike and he reacts quickly. He lunges at the barrier and it breaks, allowing him to enter the circle. Everyone else seems to be frozen in time except for those within the circle. Whatever Willow is doing it is there only chance.

Spike enters the circle prepared to take Buffy and run but she refuses. "We can't leave Spike. I promised Anne I would help her. We have to stop the king. If we run, he will only chase us down again. We don't know how to get home." His frown shows his confusion and Spike tries again to pull Buffy from the circle. Julian is coming out of his trance and looks around very confused at what is happening.

"We have to go love. Willow can only keep this up for a few minutes. We can get away and regroup. We'll come up with another plan. I can't lose you now. It would kill me to lose you now." Spike was pleading with her now and she could hear the desperation in his voice. She grabs his hands and holds them to her chest.

Buffy then calmly closes her eyes and a feeling comes over her. It was a strange sensation, but when she opened her eyes again she realized with sudden clarity what she had to do.

Buffy removed the necklace and looked into Spikes eyes. The blue depths were filled with tears and she almost began to cry herself. She lifted the necklace over his head and placed it around his neck. Then she said the words he had longed to hear.

"I give you my heart." It wasn't long after she said those words that Willow collapsed to the ground, her energy drained. Giles stood in awe of what Buffy had done, wondering why she would do such a thing. He bent down and tended to Willow and continued to watch the magnificent light show.

The light swirled around them like a tornado. The force of the light knocked Julian to the ground, still confused. The ground began to rumble and the swirling became more intense. Spike was staring into Buffy's eyes in disbelief. He could feel her love all around him like a blanket. He realized what she had done. He lowered his head and began to kiss her.

The light became brighter and brighter until the whole room was filled. The symbols on the floor around Anne's bed lit up as well, just like on the door. They kept lighting in sequence all around her bed. The mirror began to shake and suddenly the voice of the king could be heard.

"This is wrong. Something is wrong. This can't be happening. All my planning. No, I won't go. No…………." His screaming got farther and farther away until finally there was nothing but silence.

The light disappeared and then the room was empty.


	31. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 31 Home Sweet Home

The bell over the door at the Magic Box rang and all heads turned as a smoking blanket came crashing through the door and onto the floor. Everyone seemed unimpressed.

"It's just Spike" Willow said and everyone else muttered under their breath and continued on about their way. They had all convened at the Magic Box to talk about what had happened to each of them the past few days. It had certainly been a wild few days but things were starting to feel normal again. Except, of course, for one thing.

"Bloody hell". Spike yelled as he tried to put out his blanket on the floor. It looked as if he was stomping grapes or maybe doing the "Lord of the Dance" and the gang was getting a little chuckle out of it.

Buffy heard the commotion from the training room and came out to see what was going on. She stopped in the doorway to the same site as the others. She smiled a little and then asked what everyone else wanted to know. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at her and instantly smiled. Their eyes met and he suddenly forgot about the blanket and the bloody sun. He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her, gazing into her eyes. Xander groaned a little and then went to sit at the table.

"Aren't we supposed to be discussing what happened to all of us?" Xander was getting impatient now and even though he knew about Buffy and Spike he still didn't like it.

Giles spoke up then. "Yes, I suppose we should get started. I want to document this. I am sure that the Council will be most grateful."

All eyes turned toward him at mention of the Council. No one really wanted to hear that word right now. This whole mess had started because Giles thought he was taking orders from someone at the Council.

Buffy broke the silence by asking Spike again. "Why are you here? We were supposed to meet later remember? You know, when the sun is down and you are not so much with the burning."

He gave her that look that made he skin tingle. "Yeh, well, you know me love. No much for patience and all that rot. I got bored." He leaned in closer to kiss her.

Willow coughed and they both looked over at the table. Everyone was sitting and Giles was getting paper and pen ready. Buffy and Spike then joined the others.

The tale was then told for all to hear. Giles confessed his mistake about Mr. Hargis to the group and Buffy told what happened when she and Spike touched the book. Xander and Oz talked about their experience with Mr. Hargis and Willow hugged Oz and told him how brave he was.

They filled each other in on everything that happened while they were in this strange place with the castle and the cruel king. Giles was frantically writing everything down as fast as he could.

"Please, you must slow down a little. It is imperative that I document everything correctly and exactly as is happened." They all laughed a little because Giles was just being Giles and it was so good to be home.

"Are you feeling better Willow?" Buffy looked concerned that Willow hadn't rested enough before the meeting. The last spell had taken a lot out of her, but she seemed to be coping with it.

"I'm fine. I will be back up to full power in a couple of days." Oz put his arm around Willow and everyone recalled the magnificent spell that Willow performed. It was the spell that helped Buffy to come out of her trance.

"How did you know it would work, Will? I mean, you were knocked out before you could complete the original plan. What made you think you could help Buffy come out of her trance?"

Xander was curious and so was the rest of the gang. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened in the cellar of the castle yet. They were all just so glad to be back that it really didn't matter.

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "I was just really pissed off at that ugly witch and knew I had to do something. I thought maybe if I could break the barrier then Buffy would come to her senses before it was too late."

"Well, you were right Will. It was strange but all of a sudden I felt like myself again. I just knew what I had to do. I knew in that instant that I loved Spike and I wanted him to have my heart. That's why I placed the necklace on him." Buffy was looking at Spike now and the rest of the gang was silent. They all knew what had happened between them but no one was really coming to terms with it yet. It just seemed so ridiculous to them. Spike was supposed to be the enemy.

Oz spoke up next. "I thought that the necklace was meant to go on Julian who was the substitute for the king. If I remember right, the information we had said you had to place the necklace on the demon to break the spell. So how did you all get back here safe and sound?"

Buffy looked around and began to explain. "The ritual said to place the necklace on the demon after I realized that I loved him. I had to give my heart to him. When I placed the necklace on Spike that is just what happened. Only it wasn't the way the king had planned or the demon that the king had planned on."

They all took in the information and Giles continued to write frantically. "Are you sure this isn't just some kind of spell Buffy? Some spell to make you love Spike. I mean, this is Spike we are talking about here." Xander was speaking up again at his opinion on the whole Buffy loves Spike thing.

"I'm sure it's not a spell Xander. I can't explain it because I am not sure of everything myself yet. We have a lot to work out, I know that. But we both know how we feel about each other and that's a start."

Just then the bell rang again and the gang all turned to see Julian and Anne walk into the Magic Box. They were both greeted with smiles and hugs.

"Did you both get settled in ok? I hope that the place that Xander found you is ok." Willow was walking up to Anne and hugging her. "You both look rested."

Julian and Anne did indeed look better than they did a few days before. Buffy's actions had broken the spell binding Anne and she and Julian were both transported to Sunnydale. Neither of them was sure of their future in this strange place, but they knew it had to be better than where they had been.

They had moved into separate apartments in an apartment complex that Xander's construction company had just finished. They both were unsure of what kind of jobs they would find but they knew at least they had friends here. Good friends.

Anya had been frantically getting the store ready to open and was getting impatient. "Is this meeting over yet? I have to get the store open so the customers can come in and buy things from us. This is how we make our money you know. It doesn't just grow on trees."

The gang all looked at each other and at their two new friends and they all laughed. Buffy leaned over and gave Spike a gentle kiss on the lips. She was so glad to be home again.

The End.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this story is finally ended. I hope that you enjoyed the story and the ending. Buffy and Spike are just beginning on their journey to discover each other. I might write a sequel if that's something that you all would like to read.

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and for following along with me on my first attempt at writing a story. I hope everyone was satisfied with what happened. I know I am.


End file.
